Yugioh 5D's: Bruno's Beginnings
by GamingGuy84
Summary: Recently we've learned the truth about Bruno  aka Antinomy  and a little of his past.  But how did he become a Pro D-Wheeler in the first place?  Why did he become one?  You're about to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hey. This is my first Yugioh 5D's story, and it stars one of my favorites from the show. I hope you will love it!

Recently we learned the truth about Bruno (aka Antinomy), and a little about his past. But how did he become a Pro D-Wheeler in the first place? Why did he become one? You're about to find out! Enjoy!

Yugioh 5D's: Bruno's Beginnings

Chapter 1: The Young Genius

In the future, far after the time of the legendary Yusei Fudo, Neo Domino City has evolved into a technological paradise. In fact, technology was so far advanced that there were even buildings that floated above the skyscrapers. But this city was well known for one thing: Riding Duels.

There were many duelists who rode D-Wheels and fought on the Pro Circuit. And somewhere in the outer sectors of the city, a young boy dreams of one day joining their ranks. That boy's name was Bruno.

As long as he could remember, Bruno longed to be a pro d-wheeler. He wanted study dueling and build his own d-wheel. He wanted to be at the top and be admired like how his hero Yusei was.

However, his parents had other plans for him. His father developed computers for a local electronics store, while his mother was in charge of inventory. They were fairly successful. When he was 10, Bruno developed a talent for computers and electronics. Noticing this, his parents decided that they wanted him to take on the computer business someday.

Sure he liked working on computers with his father and was a natural at it, but that came second to his desire to dueling with the pros. His parents disapproved of riding duels (or any kind of dueling for that matter), so he never talked to them about his dreams. So to please them, he went along with their expectations.

The only people he could talk to about dueling were his friends at school, Max and Ali. Like him, they've also dreamt of becoming pros themselves. "It would be so cool to ride a D-Wheel." said Bruno with a smile. "And when you do, I'll be up their to kick you butt!" Max replied. Bruno smirked. "Not if I kick yours first." Ali sighed.

"You boys are wasting your breath…cause I'll be _way_ above you two in the pro circuit." The three laughed. Max was a white kid with short red hair and brown eyes, while Ali was dark with blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

"Man, it feels good to have people I can talk to about this stuff. I don't think my parents would understand." Bruno said, looking down. Max patted him on the back.

"Don't sweat it Bruno. You'll make it there I know it." Ali nodded. "And with brains like yours, you could probably build your own D-Wheel." Bruno smiled. "Thanks guys."

What Ali said wasn't an exaggeration. Bruno was one of the brightest students in his school and was at the top when it came to computers and electronics. Everything else, well…not so much.

There was someone at the school who didn't like Bruno very much. And unfortunately, he happened to be the school bully. While Bruno and his friends had lunch, Calvin pushed Bruno's face into his ramen noodles.

Calvin was a big guy who liked to torment anyone he felt "inferior" to him. To him, he preferred the smart and overachieving kids. And that's bad news for Bruno, since he was apparently at the top of Calvin's list.

"Hey!" Bruno yelled, wiping his food of his face. Calvin turned and sniggered. "What's wrong Bruno, got noodles up your nose?" As Bruno stood up, Max stopped him. "Don't man. That's what he wants." "He's not worth it." Ali said. Slowly, Bruno sat back down. Calvin grunted as he walked away.

"What is that guy got against me?" Bruno asked frustratingly. Ali shrugged. "Who knows. Maybe he's jealous of your big brain…or your hair?" "What about my hair?" Bruno asked. "Nothing. Just saying." said Ali quickly as they resumed lunch.

Other than incidents like that, Bruno's life was pretty much normal. "Just wait." he said to himself as he got into bed. "Someday I'll become one of the best D-Wheelers in Neo Domino City…maybe in the world. Just like Yusei Fudo…" He then drifted off to sleep.

_He was riding a powerful D-Wheel and dueling a dangerous shadowed opponent. "You honestly think you can beat me? You've got nothing!" says the opponent._ _He smirked. "I will show you the power I have acquired! A power the likes of which has never been seen!"_

_He then began to accelerate and glowed as he showed his new power. He pushed himself harder than he's ever done and was suddenly enveloped by a great light…_

Bruno woke up with a start, panting hard. _'What kind of dream was that? Was I dueling someone? What was that light?'_ Whatever that dream was, it felt real to him. Bruno then shrugged. "Maybe it was nothing." he said as he went back to sleep.

Little did Bruno no, that that dream was the beginning of a great journey for him in the coming years…

To be continued.

Note: I know I started off kinda weak, but I wanted to start somewhere. But there will be chapters that won't be so dull (at least I'll try not to make them dull). Please don't flame me on the first chapter. Later.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back with another chapter. Enjoy.

Yugioh 5D's: Bruno's Beginnings

Chapter 2- First Duel

A D-Wheeler in blue and grey with a matching D-Wheel drove through Neo Domino City to a meeting spot. He couldn't wait to show off what he can do now that he had gotten his license.

He rode through the streets enjoying himself. The wind blowing as he drove felt perfect. As he approached the duel lanes, two more D-Wheelers drove up and cut him off. One was slender wearing red and yellow, while the other was fairly muscular wearing green and white. They all got off their D-Wheels and took their helmets off.

"Well, look who's got his license." said an impressed Ali. "I knew you could do it!" said an excited Max. Bruno smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I said I'd be right with you guys…and well, here I am!"

Bruno, Max, and Ali each got their D-Wheel licenses and their own D-Wheels. Ali seemed like a natural when she passed her driving test, but her riding duel exam proved to be a little trickier (she had trouble dueling and riding at the same time) but she had gotten the hang of it. Max and Bruno did well in their tests too.

"So do your parents suspect anything?" Max asked. "Nope; they think I'm hanging out with you guys at the arcade. Mom and dad bought it hook, line, and sinker." Bruno said with a smile. While Max chuckled, Ali looked annoyed.

"Bruno, don't you think it's about time you told your parents the truth?" "What? Tell them I wanted to be a D-Wheeler for years and finally became one today despite them telling me not too?" When Ali nodded, Bruno protested.

"No way! They'll kill me! Why the hell would I do that Ali?" Ali looked firm. "Because they deserve the truth. Sure they'll be mad, but that won't change how they feel about you." "But Ali.."

"No buts. Bruno, you've lied to them for years about what future you want and they don't deserve that." "You and Max seemed okay with it." "Sure, back when we were little kids. But we're adults now and I think you need to come clean with them and tell them what you really want." Bruno looked to Max for support. "Help me out here pal!" he begged.

Max shrugged. "Well, maybe Ali's got a point. I mean, when I told my parents I wanted to ride a D-Wheel and have riding duels they were against it too. But eventually they realized that they couldn't make me change my mind and started supported me. Maybe your parents will do the same." Bruno was dumbstruck by Max's reply.

"Tell me you did not just say that." he said desperately. Max said no more, but Ali sure did. "That's two against one Bruno; when you get back home, talk to them. They will understand." Bruno hung his head and sighed. "I hate you guys."

To cheer him up a little, Max asked Bruno if he would want to a riding with him duel first. Bruno smiled and accepted. "You ready to get your butt kicked?" Max asked as he mounted on his D-Wheel. Bruno smirked as he did the same. "Are _you_?" Ali shook her head. "Here we go."

"Speed World 2! Set on!" Bruno and Max said as they rode to the duel lanes, with Ali behind them as their spectator. _"Duel Mode- On."_ said the computer. As they entered the duel lanes, Bruno and Max shouted. "Riding Duel: Acceleration! Duel!"

(Bruno- LP: 4000/SPC: 0)

(Max- LP: 4000/SPC: 0)

Bruno and Max sped to the first corner, with Max passing first. "Sorry buddy, first turn's mine!" Bruno grunted; he slowed down at the last second because he was afraid to crash.

"My turn!" Max then drew a card from his deck. "I summon Mountaineering Ascetic of the Ice Boundary in attack mode!" (WATER, LV 4 Warrior- ATK/1500, DEF/1000) "This card can't be destroyed in battle by monsters with an ATK of 1900 or more! I then set a card face down and end my turn!" "My turn!" Bruno said as he drew his card.

(Bruno- LP: 4000/SPC: 1)

(Max- LP: 4000/SPC: 1)

'_Max must be going for a Synchro summon. If that's the case…'_ "I summon the Tuner monster, Scrap Beast in attack mode!" (EARTH, LV 4 Beast- ATK/1600, DEF/1300) "Mountaineering Ascetic can't be destroyed by monsters with 1900 ATK or higher, but my Scrap Beast's ATK is 1600, so it can bypass your defense!" Bruno said.

Ali smirked. "Not bad Bruno." Max grunted. "Scrap Beast, attack Mountaineering Ascetic!" As Scrap Beast was about to tear into Max's monster into shreds, Max countered. "I don't think so! Trap card open! Mirror Force!"

A Trap flipped open and formed a barrier around Max's monster. "Mirror Force is activated when a monster attacks! It destroys all of my opponent's monsters that are in attack mode!" Suddenly, the attack repelled and Bruno's Scrap Beast was destroyed.

'_Just as I thought.'_ "I set one card face down, and end my turn!" "I know you can do better than that Bruno!" "I know." Bruno said calmly. "Now it's my turn!"

(Bruno- LP: 4000/SPC: 2)

(Max- LP: 4000/SPC: 2)

"I summon the Tuner monster, Practitioner of the Ice Boundary in attack mode!" (WATER, LV 2 Aqua- ATK/1300, DEF/0) "I will now tune my level 4 Mountaineering Ascetic to my level 2 Practitioner!" The level 2 monster became two green rings that surrounded Ascetic, which became 4 bright stars.

"Synchro Summon! Roar from the North! Dewloren, Tiger Prince of the Ice Boundary!" (WATER, LV 6 Beast- ATK/2000, DEF/1400) Now Dewloren, direct attack! _'I'm sure those face down cards can somehow protect Bruno from Max's attack.' _Ali thought as she watched.

"Trap card open! Negate Attack! This stops your monster's attack and ends the battle phase!" A barrier appeared and stopped Max's tiger from slashing his life points. "Looks like we couldn't damage each other!" Bruno said confidently. "That'll soon change. I set a card facedown and end my turn!" _'Now's the time for me to fight back!'_ "My turn!

(Bruno- LP: 4000/SPC: 3)

(Max- LP: 4000/SPC: 3)

"I summon Scrap Chimaera in attack mode!" (EARTH, LV 4 Beast- ATK/1700, DEF/500) "When this card is Normal Summoned, I can select one "Scrap" Tuner monster in my Cemetery and Special Summon it! Return, Scrap Beast!" Bruno's first monster instantly reappeared on the field.

'_I see; Bruno wanted his Tuner destroyed so he can bring it back later for a Synchro Summon. That's a genius for ya!" _Max thought. "I'm tuning my level 4 Scrap Chimaera to my level 4 Scrap Beast!" Bruno said his monsters did the same sequence Max's went through.

"Synchro Summon! The Scrap yard beast! Scrap Dragon!" (EARTH, LV 8 Dragon- ATK/2800, DEF/2000) "Scrap Dragon attacks Dewloren!" As Scrap Dragon prepared for it's attack, Max pulled something unexpected.

"I activate the Trap card, Absolute End!" Both Bruno and Ali were surprised by this. "What? But that card…!" "This card can only be activated during my opponent's turn. During this turn, attacks from my opponent's monsters become direct attacks!"

'_Why would Max take all that damage just to protect his monster?' _Ali wondered. _'He's planning something, but what?'_ "Fine then, Scrap Dragon attacks you directly!" Scrap Dragon's fiery attack hits Max.

(Bruno- LP: 4000/SPC: 3)

(Max- LP: 1200/SPC: 3)

"I set a card face down and end my turn!" Max smirked. _'Just like I planned. I just need to draw a certain card to win. Come on baby!' _My turn!

(Bruno- LP: 4000/SPC: 4)

(Max- LP: 1200/SPC: 4)

Max's eye's widened. "Got it!" Bruno and Ali wondered what he meant. "First I activate Speed World 2's effect! By removing 4 Speed Counters, I can inflict 800 DMG for each Speed Spell in my hand! I hold 3 Speed Spells, so that means you take 2400 DMG!" Max's D-Wheel fires a beam at Bruno's D-Wheel as the damage was inflicted.

(Bruno- LP: 1600/SPC: 4)

(Max- LP: 1200/SPC: 0)

"Next, I summon Divine Spirit of the Ice Boundary in attack mode! (WATER, LV 4 Zombie/Spirit- ATK/1600, DEF/1200) "This card cannot be Special Summoned, and it returns to my hand during the End Phase of the turn that it was Normal Summoned. However, if I have another "Ice Boundary" monster on the field, I can send one of my opponent's monsters back to their hand instead!"

Ali gasped. "This is what he was aiming for!" she said. Bruno knew this wasn't good. "Trap card open, Attack and Receive! This can be activated when I take damage! It inflicts 700 DMG to you!

(Bruno- LP: 1600/SPC: 4)

(Max- LP: 500/SPC: 0)

"I end my turn! And since I have Dewloren on the field, the effect of Divine Spirit sends your Scrap Dragon back to your hand instead of itself!" Divine Spirit shoots a white light from it's hand and causes Scrap Dragon to disappear and return to the Extra Deck.

"_Crap. Max has me in a tight spot. Unless I do something, he'll use Dewloren to attack me directly and reduce my life points to zero on his next turn! I need something now.' _

Bruno closes his eyes as he moves to draw his next card. _'I believe my next card can help me. Please appear!' _My…turn!

(Bruno- LP: 1600/SPC: 5)

(Max- LP: 500/SPC: 1)

Bruno opens his eyes and looks at his card. Max and Ali thought what Bruno could do to save himself. Bruno smiled. "Max, you're as good as usual, but this victory is mine!" "What?" Max asked.

"I summon Scrap Worm in attack mode!" (EARTH, LV 2 Insect- ATK/500, DEF/100) This card can attack directly! Now Scrap Worm, direct attack!" Bruno's Scrap Worm squirmed past Max's monsters and bit him in the leg.

(Bruno- LP: 1600/SPC: 5)

(Max- LP: 0/SPC: 1)

Max's D-Wheel let out a bunch of steam as he came to a stop. Bruno and Ali pulled up next to him. "That was a great duel Bruno! Thought I had you there!" Max said happily. Bruno nodded. "So did I! Our first riding duel…and it was a blast!" Both boys bumped fists, along with Ali. "If I had dueled, neither of you would've won." Ali said challengingly. All three of them laughed.

"Well, I better head on home. I'll see you guys later…and pray that my parents aren't too harsh with me." "Everything will work out Bruno. You'll see." Ali said as the gang mounted their D-Wheels again. "See you tomorrow!" Bruno said as he rode off. "Later!" Max and Ali replied as they rode home.

By the time Bruno got home, it had started to get dark. He parked his D-Wheel in a shed beside the house. He walked to the front door, took a deep breath, and knocked. "Mom! Dad! I'm home!"

His mother was the one that opened the door. "Welcome home Bruno. How was your day at the arcade? Did you and your friends have fun?" she asked. Bruno looked nervous. "Listen, mom…there's something I need to talk to you and dad about."

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Here we are with chapter 3. This will pick things up. Enjoy.

Yugioh 5D's: Bruno's Beginnings

Chapter 3- Confrontations

Bruno sat at the family table facing his parents. His mother's name was Selena, she was a kind looking woman with green eyes and long, dark blue hair. Hiroki, Bruno's father, was a stern man with flat, graying brown hair.

They waited for their son to speak. "Well son, you said you have something to talk to us about. What's on your mind?" Hiroki asked. "Is something troubling you?" Selena asked. Deciding to play by ear, Bruno cleared his throat and began.

"It's uh…got to do with something you don't want me to do." he said nervously. Hiroki raised an eyebrow. "Which is?" "I know you and mom told me not to, but now that I'm old enough I want to ask: Can I become a D-Wheeler and participate in riding duels?"

Hiroki and Selena were both surprised by Bruno's question and didn't respond immediately. The silence made Bruno think this was indeed not going to go well. After a little while, they finally answered.

"Bruno…you know how your mother and I feel about this. I thought it was something that we settled years ago?" Hiroki said as he sighed. "I know…" "Also, I thought you wanted to become a computer technician, not a D-Wheeler." Selena asked. "I know, I do. But that doesn't _all_ I have to be." Bruno replied.

Before Hiroki can say another word, Selena jumped in. "Bruno, why do you want to be a D-Wheeler?". Bruno smiled as he answered. "Because I love dueling, and riding duels excite me even more! Moreover, I want to be great like Yusei Fudo! He was the best ever, and people admired him because of his strength and that he never gave up! I want to be something like him!" Something snapped within Hiroki as he talked again.

"Riding duels are dangerous! They have accidents and crash all the time! We don't want you ending up like that!" said an agitated Hiroki. Bruno sighed as well. "But I can be careful! Those riding suits and helmets can protect me! Besides, Max and Ali are D-Wheelers and their parents are cool with it!" "That's not the point." said Selena. "Then what is it?" Bruno asked.

"You're our only child. If we lost you…it would be devastating. We don't want to take that risk." she answered. Bruno was stunned. "Mom…" Hiroki then stood up. "Sorry son, but no riding duels. That is our final word." Their son stood up too, angered by his father's words.

"I'm not a helpless child! Stop treating me like one!" Bruno then turned and stormed out. "Bruno!" Selena called, but Bruno had slammed the door behind him as he left again. Selena then turned to her husband with an painful face.

"Don't say anything Selena; we've made our choice and he has to respect it." She shook her head. "Hiroki, maybe we've been overprotective of him for too long. Maybe, if we told him the truth…" Hiroki cut her off.

"He can't know the truth. We've promised not tell him since the day you gave birth to him." "I know, but if he knew he would understand." Hiroki sighed as he rubbed his eyes. "He would hate us even more than he was just now. Not only that, his life would never be normal again." They both stood in silence, thinking hard.

Selena then placed a hand on her husband's face, smiling. "Bruno said it himself dear; he's not a child anymore. I believe he can handle it. He has my spirit…which is why you love me, right?" Hiroki smiled back as he placed his hand over hers and closed his eyes.

"It's what first brought me to you." They then hugged tightly. When they let go, Hiroki kissed his wife on her forehead. "Okay, when Bruno gets back we'll explain everything." Selena nodded in approval. "Where do you think he went anyway?" Hiroki asked. "Probably to stay at Max's for the night. We should call…" Selena stopped as smelled something unusual.

"What is it?" her husband asked. "Honey, you smell that?" she said. After he sniffed around, he noticed it too. And he didn't like it. "Yes, and I don't think it's coming from the kitchen…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After slamming the door, Bruno angrily put his suit and helmet on and got out his D-Wheel. He then mounted it and rode away to into the city.

He had told Max and Ali that his parents would never accept Bruno's decision to take on riding duels, and they believed everything would be alright in the end. _'Damn it! I just knew it would turn out like this! If I had told them I became a D-Wheeler without their approval, they probably would've disowned me!'_

"Damn it all! Could things possibly get any worse tonight?" he asked himself out loud as he rode through downtown Neo Domino City. _"People should never say that. It _always _gets worse."_ Surprised, Bruno looked behind him and saw someone tailing him.

The D-Wheeler was dressed completely in black, matching his all black D-Wheel with red horns on both sides like his helmet. The person's voice was affected by a synthesizer, which made it impossible to tell if it was man or woman. But it did make him sound creepy.

"Who are you?" Bruno asked as the black D-Wheeler moved up so that he was next to him. _"A demon that's come to drag you down to Hell." _He then bumped his D-Wheel with Bruno's, causing Bruno to almost lose control.

"Stop that! You're going to make me crash!" _"That's the idea."_ He bumped Bruno again, this time a little harder. Bruno managed to shake it off, but he knew he had to get away from this psycho. _'I've got to lose him or I'm dead!'_ Bruno then accelerated and sped past his attacker.

The black D-Wheeler laughed. _"You can't outrun a demon!"_ He too accelerated, chasing after Bruno. Bruno twisted and turned through the city streets, hoping to lose his pursuer, but he was hot on his tail. He then tried to ride through an alley even knocking a few trash cans behind him. He hoped that would put some distance between them.

However, once Bruno made it out through the other end the D-Wheeler appeared instantly. Shocked, Bruno nearly crashed as he turned away. The attacker laughed as the chase resumed. _"I can sense your fear. It won't be long before your soul leaves this world!" _Bruno turned to him.

"Why are you after me? What the hell have I done to you?" The D-Wheeler laughed again as he was beside Bruno again. _"That is no concern to someone about to die."_ That answer caused Bruno to feel a shiver down his spine. He knew this man was dangerous, and he had to find a way to escape him. He could only think of one way.

"Let's duel then! If I win, you disappear and never attack me or anyone else again!" The D-Wheeler chuckled. _"Finally willing to fight back, are you? Very well, but if I win your life is forfeit!"_ Bruno nodded. "Agreed! Let do this! Speed World 2, set on!"

They both rode to the duel lanes as their duel computers came on line. _"Duel Mode- on." _Once they both entered the duel lanes, they began their battle. "Riding Duel, Acceleration! Duel!"

(Bruno- LP: 4000/SPC: 0)

(Enemy- LP: 4000/SPC: 0)

They both move to reach the first corner to get the first turn. At first, it seemed that the black D-Wheeler beat Bruno there. However, he slowed down, giving Bruno the first turn. Bruno was surprised he did that. _'He must be really confident he can win if he's giving me the first turn.'_ _"Look's like the first turn is yours."_ said Bruno's opponent.

Bruno grunted as he drew his card. "My turn!" _'I need to end this fast. No telling what kind of strategy this madman has up his sleeve.' _"I summon the Tuner monster, Scrap Goblin in defense mode!" (EARTH, LV 3 Beast-Warrior - ATK/0, DEF/0) I then set one card face down and end my turn!" The D-Wheeler grunted. _"Pathetic. My turn!"_

(Bruno- LP: 4000/SPC: 1)

(Enemy- LP: 4000/SPC: 1)

"_I activate the Speed Spell- Overboost. It increases my Speed Counters by 4, but decreases them to 1 during the End Phase."_

(Bruno- LP: 4000/SPC: 1)

(Enemy- LP: 4000/SPC: 5)

"_Next, I play the Speed Spell- Summon Speeder. When I have 4 or more Speed Counters, I can Special Summon a level 4 or lower monster from my hand. However, that monster can't attack this turn. I Special Summon Flamvell Dragonv in attack mode!" _(FIRE, LV 2 Dragon- ATK/1100, DEF/200)

Bruno figured he must be preparing for a Synchro Summon. Luckily, he had a plan to fight it. _"Next, I Normal Summon the Tuner monster, Delta Flyer in attack mode."_ (WIND, LV 3 Dragon- ATK/1500, DEF/900) _"I activate Delta Flyer's monster effect. Once per turn, I can raise the level of another monster on my field by 1. I raise Flamvell Dragonv's level from 2 to 3. I then set two cards face down and end my turn."_

Bruno was surprised his monster wasn't attacked. His opponent's Speed Counters were then reduced to 1 due to Overboost's confused, Bruno wasn't afraid as he drew his next card. "My turn!"

(Bruno- LP: 4000/SPC: 2)

(Enemy- LP: 4000/SPC: 2)

"I Release my Scrap Goblin to Advance Summon Scrap Golem in attack mode!" Bruno's Tuner disappeared and a big box like monster took it's place. (EARTH, LV 5 Rock- ATK/2300, DEF/1400) "I then activate Scrap Golem's monster effect. Once per turn, I can select a level 4 or lower "Scrap" monster in my Cemetery and Special Summon it to either player's field. I Special Summon my Scrap Goblin back to my field!"

Bruno's Tuner monster returned to the field. "I am tuning my level 5 Scrap Golem to my level 3 Scrap Goblin! Synchro Summon! The Junk Yard Beast! Scrap Dragon!" (EARTH, LV 8 Dragon/Synchro- ATK/2800, DEF/2000) "Battle! Scrap Dragon attacks Flamvell Dragonv!" The black D-Wheeler watched unconcerned as his monster was destroyed.

(Bruno- LP: 4000/ SPC: 2)

(Enemy- LP: 2300/SPC: 2)

"_When Flamvell Dragonv is destroyed by battle and is sent to the Cemetery, I can inflict 500 DMG to my opponent!" _Bruno winced as flames from the deceased monster surround and scorched his life points. "I end my turn!"

(Bruno- LP: 3500/SPC: 2)

(Enemy- LP: 2300/SPC: 2)

Bruno actually felt the burns from Dragonv's effect. "That fire...felt real! How is this possible?" "_You may think you have the upper hand, but you are mistaken. Now I will show you Hell! My turn!"_

(Bruno- LP: 3500/SPC: 3)

(Enemy- LP: 2300/SPC: 3)

"_I activate the Permanent Trap, Cry of the Living Dead! This allows me to select a monster in my Cemetery and Special Summon it in attack mode. Return, Flamvell Dragonv!"_ His monster then returned. _"And thanks to Delta Flyer's effect, Flamvell's level rises to 3 again." _Bruno had a bad feeling about this.

"_Next I Normal Summon Divine Dragon Ragnarok in attack mode."_ (LIGHT, LV 4 Dragon- ATK/1500, DEF/1000) _"I am tuning my now level 3 Flamvell Dragonv and my level 4 Divine Dragon Ragnarok to my level 3 Delta Flyer! Synchro Summon! The Mighty Flaming Champion! Trident Dragion!" _(FIRE, LV 10 Dragon/Synchro- ATK/3000, DEF/2800)

Bruno was then frightened by the nightmarish monster his opponent now summoned. _"When Trident Dragion is Synchro Summoned, I can destroy up to two cards on my field. For each card I destroy, my monster gains an additional attack for this turn. Since I have one other card on my field, I destroy it to allow Trident Dragion to attack a second time!"_

"What? Two attacks?" Bruno said in alarm. The D-Wheeler laughed insanely. _"Prepare to experience Hell! Trident Dragion, attack Scrap Dragon!"_

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4. How will Bruno get out of this? Will he? Find out now!

Yugioh 5D's: Bruno's Beginnings

Chapter 4- Burned

"_Prepare to experience Hell! Trident Dragion, attack Scrap Dragon!" _Bruno braced as he watched three jets of fire surrounded by lightning struck his Scrap Dragon and incinerated it.

(Bruno- LP: 3300/SPC: 3)

(Enemy- LP: 2300/SPC: 3)

"Scrap Dragon's monster effect activates! When it is destroyed either by battle or a card effect and goes to the Cemetery, I can select 1 non-Synchro "Scrap" monster in my Cemetery and Special Summon it. Return Scrap Golem!" Bruno's level 5 monster returned to the field in defense mode.

"_Like that will help. My monster still has it's second attack. Trident Dragion, attack Scrap Golem!"_ As his opponent's monster began it's second strike, Bruno pulled a surprise. "Trap card open, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" A junk like scarecrow appeared and blocked the monster's attack.

"This negates your monster's attack and resets itself facedown on the field!" As he said this, his card returned to it's facedown position. _"Hmph. I end my turn."_ Bruno started breathing hard. _'That was a close one. If I hadn't had my trap, I probably would've been roasted! I got to end this now!' _He then looked at the cards in his hand.

"_4 cards, all monsters. Hmm…with the right card, I can turn this around…' _"My turn!"

(Bruno- LP: 3300/SPC: 4)

(Enemy- LP: 2300/SPC: 4)

Bruno was slightly crestfallen at the card he drew. _'Not the one I wanted, but it can still help later.'_ "I activate Scrap Golem's monster effect! Once per turn, I can revive a level 4 or lower "Scrap" monster from my Cemetery onto either player's field. I bring back my Scrap Goblin on my field in defense mode! I then set a card facedown and end my turn!"

The black D-Wheeler grunted in disappointment. _"Not much of a comeback. Let's see if I can heat things up again. My turn!"_

(Bruno- LP: 3300/SPC: 5)

(Enemy- LP: 2300/SPC: 5)

Inside his helmet, the D-Wheeler smirked. _"I activate the Magic card, Treasure from Heaven!"_ This really shocked Bruno. "What? He played a normal Magic card in a riding duel? But due to Speed World 2's effect, if a player plays a non-Speed Spell…!"

"_That player takes 2000 DMG!"_

(Bruno- LP: 3300/SPC: 5)

(Enemy- LP: 300/SPC: 5)

'_Why would he take so much damage to himself? Using normal Magic cards is too risky in riding duels; that's why D-Wheelers don't put any in their riding decks. I knew this guy's insane, but I didn't think he was _this_ insane! What is he up to?'_ Bruno thought as he watched his opponent's unusual actions.

"_By playing Treasure from Heaven, we both draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands."_ Both of them drew until their hands were full. When the black D-Wheeler saw the cards he drew, he chuckled. _"Perfect. I set two cards face down and end my turn."_

Bruno knew it would be pointless for his pursuer to attack with Scrap-Iron Scarecrow set on the field, but he had other things to think about. _'Thanks to him, I have two more cards…one of which is a certain Speed Spell I was waiting for! With this, I can put my plan into action on my next turn and win.'_

As he looked at his Speed Spell, he began to have other ideas. _'On the other hand, I could win simply by using Speed World 2's effect. Now that I have enough Speed Counters, and that his Life Points are past the Safety Line, I can inflict 800 DMG to him by removing 4 Speed Counters and win.'_ But then he thought better of it.

'_No, that's what he wants me to do. That's why he took the risk of damaging himself. He's trying to bluff me into using Speed World 2's effect to finish him, only for him to use one of his face down cards to stop it and possibly rebound the damage towards me instead!'_ The D-Wheeler grew impatient. _"What are you waiting for? Start your final turn already!"_ Bruno smirked.

"I know what you're planning, and it won't work! I will end this now! My turn!"

(Bruno- LP: 3300/SPC: 6)

(Enemy- LP: 300/SPC: 6)

"I summon Scrap Searcher in attack mode! (EARTH, LV 1 Winged Beast- ATK/100, DEF/300) "Next I play the Speed Spell- Tune-Up 123! When I have 4 or more Speed Counters, I can select a monster on my field and change it's level depending on the number the die shows." A die then appeared and rolled on Bruno's screen, and it landed on a 2.

"Yes! Since it's a 2, I can raise the level of my Scrap Searcher from 1 to 2! Now I'm tuning my now level 2 Scrap Searcher and my level 5 Scrap Golem to my level 3 Scrap Goblin! Synchro Summon! The Ultimate Junk Beast! Atomic Scrap Dragon!" (EARTH, LV 10 Dragon/Synchro- ATK/3200, DEF/2400)

Bruno thought over his plan. _'I usually don't bring this big guy out unless I'm in real trouble, like now. It can destroy his Trident Dragion, but it won't reduce his life points to zero. That's where my facedown Reinforcements Trap card comes in. When it activates, it raises the ATK of any monster I choose by 500 until the End Phase. This will make Atomic Scrap Dragon strong enough to wipe out both his monster and his Life Points!'_

"I've got you! Just like the great Yusei Fudo, I never gave up and found a way to beat you! It's over!" To his surprise, his opponent laughed. _"Yes, it is over…for you! Trap card open, Bottomless Trap Hole!" _A red/black hole appeared beneath Bruno's monster and sucked it down. "No! Atomic Scrap Dragon!"

"_This card can only be activated when my opponent summons one or more monsters with 1500 ATK or more. That monster or monsters are destroyed and removed from play! Also, since Atomic Scrap Dragon didn't go to the Cemetery, it's effect doesn't activate…leaving your field wide open!"_ The D-Wheeler laughed insanely again.

"Damn you! My monster may be gone, but you still can't get past my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" _"Wrong again! I activate the Permanent Trap, Embodiment of Apophis! This card is treated as both a Trap and a Monster, and is Special Summoned to my Monster Zone!" _(EARTH, LV 4 Reptile- ATK/1600, DEF/1800) _"Now I have two monsters to attack you with! And your trap only works once per turn. Look's like I'm the one who's got you!"_

This move had hit Bruno hard and couldn't hide the horror he felt. "What? Neither of those cards can protect you from effect damage!" _"You said you knew my plan…how wrong you were. You thought I wanted you to activate Speed World 2's effect and then expected me to counter it, didn't you? But the truth is, if you had used Speed World 2's effect, you would have defeated me. Instead, you chose the path that condemned you!"_

Bruno felt like the air got knocked out of him. He couldn't believe he fell for suck a trick. _'How could I've been so stupid?' _"You reduced your Life Points to lure me into a false sense of security, forcing me to choose using a monster over Speed World 2's effects." _"Bingo." _"Who the hell are you?" Bruno demanded angrily. The D-Wheeler pulled up next to him.

"_Well, I suppose there's no harm in telling you…since you're about to die anyway."_ Bruno grinded his teeth. _"I am one who was sent to do Hell's bidding. An agent of fire and chaos. I am…Dracono."_ "Dracono…" Bruno said to himself.

"_A moment ago, you compared yourself to Yusei Fudo. You even used one of his well known Trap cards to aid you. He was indeed a legend, but a legend that is long gone. I am sure he would not have made the same mistake as you did. You think you could be great, a legend like him? Here's a newsflash: You're _not _Yusei Fudo! You're just some wannabe who couldn't beat an agent from Hell! You're nothing!"_

Bruno was speechless by Dracono's words. They had hurt him even more than when his strategy backfired. _"It's still your turn. What do you plan to do now?"_ Bruno hung his head, his spirit crushed. "I end my turn." he said miserably. Dracono grunted as he fell behind Bruno again. _"I thought as much. I will put an end to your miserable life now. My turn!"_

(Bruno- LP: 3300/SPC: 7)

(Dracono- LP: 300/SPC: 7)

"_I activate Speed World 2's effect! By removing 4 Speed Counters, I can inflict 800 DMG for each Speed Spell in my hand. I hold 1 Speed Spell, meaning 800 DMG is inflicted to you!_" Bruno winced as the card's damage effects were made real.

(Bruno- LP: 2500/SPC: 7)

(Dracono- LP: 300/SPC: 3)

"_Then I activate the Speed Spell- Speed Storm! When I have 3 or more Speed Counters, I can inflict 1000 DMG to you!"_ Bruno yelled as his body suffered even more damage.

(Bruno- LP: 1500/SPC:7)

(Dracono- LP: 300/SPC: 3)

"_Battle! Embodiment of Apophis, direct attack!"_ Desperate, Bruno used his trap once more. "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow activates! It negates your monster's attack and resets itself facedown!" Dracono grunted. _"Still trying to prolong your life? Meaningless! It is over for you! Trident Dragion…DIRECT ATTACK!" _

Filled with fear and hopelessness, Bruno watched as Dracono's dragon fires one last time at it's target. Bruno screamed like he never before in his life, for he never experienced such pain.

(Bruno- LP: 0/SPC: 7)

(Dracono- LP: 300/SPC: 3)

The section of the duel lanes they were riding now stood over the ocean, and from a distance a big fireball fell from the duel lane and plunged into the deep water. Dracono laughed as the burning D-Wheel vanished beneath the depths. _"Enjoy Hell!" _The psycho laughed as he rode away into the night.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning, Max and Ali were sitting on the couch in Max's apartment. They were shocked by the news that came in.

"_Apparently, a fishermen who worked late last night saw something burning fall from the duel lanes and into the water. After reporting this, the Public Security Maintenance Bureau sent a team to investigate. What they found was a destroyed D-Wheel that seemed to have caught fire, judging from all the scorch marks and damage all over it."_ Max and Ali recognized it immediately. "That's Bruno's!" they both exclaimed horror.

"_Additionally, a riding suit and helmet that matched the D-Wheel were found floating nearby. We are waiting to hear who the unlucky person was after…"_ The reporter was then handed a sheet of paper by someone off screen. She cleared her throat. The two friends waited in worried suspense.

"_This just in: The victim of last night's incident has been identified, using DNA that was recovered from the person's riding suit. It was a young man named Bruno Tanaka. His body has yet to be found, but it's doubtful anyone could survive such an accident. This combined with the fire reported earlier, it was indeed a tragic night…" _Max turned the TV off.

Both of them were in tears. "Bruno…no way." Max said softly. Ali was too chocked up to say anything and began crying in her hands. They couldn't believe their closest friend was gone. Max tightened his fist and banged it on the arm of the couch.

"Why? Why did this happen to Bruno?" he shouted in anger. Ali stopped herself after a few minutes and wiped her tears away. "I…I don't know. I just…don't know." She wasn't just sad that Bruno died. She was upset because she never got to say something to him. Something she wanted to say for a while…and now will never get the chance.

A long, awful silence filled the apartment throughout the morning. They were so used to the quiet that they both jumped when they heard someone knocking on the door. "Man! That nearly scared me out of my skin." Max said as he went to the door. When he opened it, the person immediately fell into his arms. It was a man wearing a white jacket, dark pants, and brown boots. The jacket's hood covered his face.

"What the hell? Ali give me a hand here!" Max said. A surprised Ali ran over and helped hold him up. "Who's this?" "Don't know. When I opened the door just know, he fell. The guy must tired or something." "Let's get that hood off." As soon as she did, Max and Ali gasped and almost dropped the man in total surprise.

It was Bruno.

To be continued.

Note: I will be on a vacation next week with my mom and my sister. I'll be leaving this Saturday for a week in Orlando and will be back next Saturday. So the next chapter won't be up until after I get back. Until I do, hang on. Later.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey. I'm back from my vacation with a new chapter. Enjoy.

Yugioh 5D's: Bruno's Beginnings

Chapter 5: Aftermath

In a dark room, a shadowed person was doing some pushups as part of a daily workout. When the 50th pushup was done, a monitor nearby came on. The person on the monitor was also concealed, but the voice was not a friendly one. "Having a good warm up, Dracono?" The voice asked. Dracono got up and walked over to the monitor.

"_A good morning workout helps me get through the day."_ he answered with a smirk. "Judging from the news reports, I'd say you deserve a day off from running D-Wheelers off the road." he said with a chuckle. Dracono laughed with him. _"Indeed." _But then the voice became more serious. "You sure the mission is complete?"

"_Bruno Tanaka is dead, sir. You saw the news reports, and I personally watched him plummet to his death in a fiery blaze from over a hundred feet." _"But the reports also said his body was not found. That suggests he could still be out there."_ "Sir, no one could survive a fall like that. Except, maybe me."_ Dracono said in a convincing tone. After a moment, Dracono's boss seemed more relaxed.

"Good. And your _other_ errand?" Dracono grunted. _"Done."_ "Excellent. Now we can move on to Phase 2 of my plan." Dracono smiled widely. _"I can't wait."_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bruno was standing in a dark area where he could see nothing. He looked and called out, but no one answered. Then suddenly, a ring of fire had sprung up and surrounded him.

The flames soon took the shape of his mom and dad, constantly lecturing him about becoming they never wanted him to be. They said they couldn't be more disappointed in their son.

Soon their faces were distorted and their voices became like the shriek of a bat. Bruno was terrified by this and tried to run, but the fire had kept him in place. He then jumped over the flames, but instead of landing on solid ground, he continued to fall.

Bruno screamed as his descent continued. He then saw the head of Dracono below him, which laughed and opened a demonic mouth. Bruno screamed in horror as he fell in it…

At that moment, his shot open and bolted up, completely out of breath. As he calmed himself down, he took in his surroundings. He was on a soft bed in a small but comfy bedroom. He then saw that the white jacket he wore was off, and felt his body ache. He looked and saw numerous red, inflamed areas on his body. They were burns. That was when he remembered the events from last night, and how he got here.

Bruno jumped a bit when Max and Ali came in with damp wash clothes and some burn ointment. They were pleased to see their friend awake again. "Hey Bruno, glad you're up." Max said with a smile. "How are you feeling?" Ali asked. Bruno smiled at his friends. "I've had better days…or rather nights." His friends sat beside him as Ali rubbed the ointment on Bruno's burns. He flinched a little by the stinging.

"Sorry, but it will help. Just don't touch them." Ali said. "Thanks Ali. You're the best." he replied. Ali blushed a little and turned away before he could see it. "How long was I out?" Bruno asked. "A few hours. It's noon right now." Max said as he carefully patted Bruno's shoulder

"Man Bruno, you had us worried for a while. Just this morning we got a news report that you died in some kind of accident. Then BAM, you landed right on our doorstep covered in burns! What the hell happened to you?" Bruno looked very troubled as he answered.

"It was _no_ accident, Max. Someone tried to kill me last night." Max and Ali were shocked by this. "Say what?" Max replied in disbelief. "I can't believe that. Who was it?" Ali asked. Bruno looked at her grimly. "His name was Dracono. And he let me tell you, he's not someone you want to mess with."

He then told them of their brief chase through the streets and their disastrous duel. When he got to the part where he lost and his D-Wheel caught fire, his friends gasped. "No way! All that damage he inflicted on you became real?" Max said. Bruno nodded. "That's how I got these burns." Ali shook her head. "My god. How did you survive?" Bruno then closed his eyes and recounted the events after the duel.

_Flashback_

_As soon as his D-Wheel ran off the road and began falling, Bruno jumped off and grabbed one of the rails underneath the lanes, holding on for dear life. He watched his beloved vehicle descend into the waters below, which then gave off steam and smoke. _

_Above him he heard Dracono laughing, believing his mission was accomplished. Thankfully he couldn't see Bruno. _"Enjoy Hell!"_ As soon as he rode out of sight, Bruno climbed back onto the road. He immediately fell on his knees, feeling the pain of the intense burns he received from the duel. Despite this, he got back up and looked down at the water again. He then decided to take off his riding suit and helmet and threw them in the water as well._

"_Hopefully that'll convince whoever sent Dracono after me that I'm dead and gone." All he had left on were a sleeveless shirt and boxers. Thankfully, the city wasn't far away and began walking._

_End Flashback_

"After that, I found some old donated clothes in a thrift store and put some on that fit me. Then I made my way through the city, keeping myself out of sight. I've walked all through the night and managed to make it back here this morning." Bruno said as he finished his story.

Max and Ali were in awe. "You are lucky to be alive after all that!" said Max. "We're happy you came back to us Bruno." said Ali. Bruno looked at them both. "So am I. I don't know why he was after me, I have a feeling it was just the beginning." He then turned to Max.

"Hey Max, could I borrow your phone? I lost mine after the duel." This surprised Max as he got his phone out. "Uh, sure. You planning to call Security, cause we haven't yet?" Max asked. Bruno shook his head. "No; my parents."

At that instant, Max jumped up and stuffed his phone back in his pocket. "Hey! What did you do that for Max? Let me use your phone!" Before Max could reply, Ali intervened. "Bruno, have you stopped by your house on the way here?" she asked in a strange nervous voice. Bruno then looked mad as he shook his head again.

"I came the long way around, through alleys and such. I never saw my house on the way. Besides, I didn't want to see them." "Why?" asked Max. Bruno could barely contain his anger as another unpleasant memory came flooding back.

"After I came home yesterday, I talked to my parents about me becoming a D-Wheeler…" "You told them you did then?" To Ali's surprise, Bruno said no. "I couldn't tell them straight off the bat. I had to warm them up to it by asking them if I could become a D-Wheeler. I explained my reasons and assured them that I can be careful. And you know what they said?" Max and Ali waited. Without warning, Bruno exploded.

"_Sorry son, but no riding duels. That's our final word."_ That was what my dad said to me! And my mom completely supported him! No matter what I told them, they just wouldn't listen! I was so pissed that I yelled at them, telling them to stop treating me like a child! I hate them for that!" Max and Ali backed off, shocked by Bruno's outburst. They looked at one another, thinking maybe this wasn't a good time to tell him.

After a few minutes Bruno calmed down a little. "Um, sorry that didn't work out man." Max said as he scratched head. "I guess your parents were more stubborn than we thought." Ali said while looking away. Bruno snorted. "No kidding. I may be angry at them, but they are still my parents. And I'm sure they must've seen the reports about me. Now please give me your phone Max, so I could tell them I'm alright." Bruno said as he held out his hand.

Max kept his phone in his pocket. "I, uh…can't. Battery's dead." Bruno raised an eyebrow. "You were about to hand it to me a minute ago before stuffing it back in your pocket. If the battery was dead, you would've mentioned it then." Max started to sweat, realizing he messed up. _'Crap.'_ Bruno began suspecting something was up and turned to Ali. "Could I use your phone instead Ali?" Ali thought up of something fast.

"Nope! Sorry Bruno; I left my phone at home! Silly me!" Ali laughed, trying to look innocent. "That's not like you. You never forget anything." Bruno said shrewdly. "Yeah well, there's a first time for everything! Too bad this place doesn't have a land line right?" Unfortunately, Ali's phone rang at that precise moment.

Both Max and Ali panicked, while Bruno folded his arms. "If you left your phone at home Ali, then why are your pants ringing?" "That's…it's not my phone! It's a new pager I picked up!" "But that's your ring tone." Bruno pointed out. "So they could match of course!" Now convinced they were hiding something, Bruno walked to the door leaned on it, preventing them from leaving without giving answers. "If that's a call you're waiting for, you should pick it up." Bruno said bluntly. Ali finally gave up and answered her phone.

"Look Mona, this isn't a good time. We'll talk later. Sorry, bye." After she hung up, Bruno stared hard at his friends. "I know what's going on. You guys don't want me to talk to my parents. If it's because of my anger at them, then I can understand that. But they still should know that their son is alive."

"We know. But the thing is, it's not that we don't want you to talk to your parents…it's that, well, you can't talk to them." Max said. "Why not?" Bruno demanded. Ali summoned her courage to tell him the news he knew he won't take well. "Bruno…your mom and dad are…they're dead."

Bruno felt like someone just punched him in the gut and all the air left his lungs. His eyes were as wide as can be and his mouth hung open in horrified shock. "W-What? What the hell are you talking about?" he asked breathlessly. Ali looked down, looking sad.

"Last night, your house caught on fire. By the time Security arrived, it was too late. The whole place was burned to the ground. And your mom and dad…they didn't make it out. I'm so sorry." Bruno slid down the door and hit the floor, numbed from shock. "Their bodies…were they found?" he asked, hoping they survived like he did. Max, however, smashed those hopes.

"Both them were dragged out after the fire died down. According to the news reports, what they found was…not pretty. Sorry pal." As he sat there, Bruno's eyes began filling up with tears and his tightened into fists. He became filled with grief and anger.

"No! This can't be! First me, now my parents? Why? Why did all this happen? Why my family?" He then cried painfully. Ali and Max sat beside him and comforted him. Bruno didn't push them away. "I was so angry when I last saw them, and now they're dead! I can't make things up with them now! I never wanted this, never!" "We know Bruno. We know." Ali said, laying her head on Bruno's shoulder.

The three sat there together, comforting one another for a long while. The better part of an hour passed when Ali's phone rang again. "Look Mona, I told you it wasn't a good time." Ali snapped. _"Sheesh. Sorry girlfriend. I just wanted to tell you to watch an interesting news report. It's coming on in a few seconds! Don't miss it. Bye!" _Mona then hung up.

"Go and watch the report. I want to stay in here." Bruno said miserably. "I'd rather stay with you. Whatever that report is, we can find out later. Right now you're more important." Ali said strongly. Bruno smiled weakly. "That's nice of you to say." Ali smiled back.

"Besides, I can always use my phone to pick up the news on the network." "Go ahead, turn it on then." Bruno asked. He hoped that whatever the news report was, it couldn't make him feel worse than he already did. As soon as Max turned up the live news report, he was once again proven dead wrong.

A crowd of reporters and photographers surrounded a D-Wheeler completely dressed in black with two red horns on the rider's helmet. Bruno gasped in horror. "That's him! That's Dracono!" he shouted in disbelief. "He's the guy that tried to kill you?" Ali asked. Bruno nodded. "Absolutely." "But why is that killer D-Wheeler on TV?" Max asked. One of the reporters approached him.

"_As you have just seen, this amazing new D-Wheeler pulled off an incredible victory in today's Riding tournament. He took down the a well known pro without breaking a sweat! Tell us sir, what is your name? And what inspired you to duel with the best?" _He speak with his synthesized voice.

"_My name is Dracono, the soon to be new King of Riding Duels! I was hand picked by a sponsor who I shall not name. If any of you think you can beat me, let me know…so I can prove you wrong!"_ He stated as he pointed at the cameras. The reporter resumed her scoop. _"There you have it. We seem to have a new champion on the rise! We will keep you posted on further developments…"_ Max turned the news off. Between him and Ali, Bruno wasn't grieving anymore. He was downright furious.

"That bastard! First he tries to kill me, and then comes out as some kind of new celebrity? What is this guy's game?" Bruno asked incredulously. Suddenly, a new though occurred to him. "It must've been him." "What do you mean?" Ali asked.

"My parents were burned alive the same night that psycho came after me. There's no way in Hell that can be a coincidence." Max looked stunned. "You're saying Dracono was also responsible for your parent's deaths, that he started that fire?" Bruno looked convinced.

"One thing is clear: Someone wanted my family dead, including me. And now that someone's puppet is now in the public's eyes." Bruno then got up. "Get up guys. We're leaving." "Where?" Max asked as he and Ali got up. "To what's left of my home."

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm surprised my last chapter only got one review. Anyway, here's my next chapter. What will Bruno and his friends find at his destroyed home? Let's find out! Enjoy.

Yugioh 5D's: Bruno's Beginnings

Chapter 6- Discovery

Bruno, along with Max and Ali, arrived at what was left of his home later that night. Despite Bruno's eagerness, Max and Ali convinced him it would be better to go during the night when no one would be around. They in some nearby shrubs just in case. Even while concealing his face in his hood, Bruno did not want to risk being recognized by any one who happened to pass by. What they saw was awful.

The house was a black, smoldering wreck. It was once a two story building, but in one night it was reduced to a pile of ash and burned wood. Bruno grinded his teeth and shut his eyes at the sight of his beloved home. Ali and Max patted each of his shoulders, which he fully appreciated.

"Damn, there's really nothing left." Max stated after a moment. "It's horrible." Ali said silently. "Dracono is going to pay for this." Bruno said angrily. They looked around and, once the coast was clear, the group proceeded to the rubble.

"Spread out guys. See what you can find." Bruno ordered as he began digging. "What are we looking for here?" Max asked as he got started. "Something that would tell me why Dracono and his employer would want my family burned to ashes." 10 minutes passed and nothing was found, at least nothing intact.

Ali wiped her forehead of sweat. "I don't know Bruno. We're not really sure if Dracono was responsible." Bruno stopped looking and turned to her. "I KNOW it was him! It has to be!" Bruno snapped, causing Ali to flinch. "Okay I get it! But all I'm saying is we need to find proof that he did burn your house."

"If there's any evidence of foul play Ali, it will be here! I just need to find it!" Bruno answered as he resumed his search. Ali sighed as she continued. She admired Bruno's determination to seek justice, but his stubbornness could sometimes be annoying. A while passed before they took a break.

"Whew, nothing like digging through a burned house to work up a thirst!" Max said as he got out water bottles for everyone from his backpack. As they drank, Bruno looked at an family photo he found in the wreckage. It was covered in ash and dirt and the glass was cracked, but the picture itself was intact.

It showed his mom and dad in their youth with an infant Bruno in the middle. They three of them were smiling. They were happy. Bruno smiled a bit as he looked at the photo. "They really did love you Bruno." Ali said. Bruno nodded. "I know, even if they were being severely overprotective of me."

Bruno was still resentful at his parents for their unwillingness to let him pursue his dreams, but he couldn't deny his love for them. He wished there was a way he could make peace with his family. He thought about going to their graves once they were buried, but he believed it would be too risky even in disguise. He would have to wait until the right time.

"Come one guys. Back to work." Bruno said as he put away the broken picture in Max's pack and resumed his search, with his friends by his side. They had spread to different parts of the area to cover more ground. As she dug through what was left of the kitchen, she made a startling discovery. "Bruno! Max! Over here!"

As soon as they came over, Ali showed them what she had found: A trap door beneath a rug where the kitchen table was. "Whoa. I never knew that was here." Bruno said in surprise. "Let's open it up." Max said. They had to clear away more debris before they could open the trap door. Once they did, it revealed a dark stairway.

"Looks like it goes down to a basement." Ali said. "But my house doesn't have a basement…or so I thought." Bruno replied. "Should we go in?" Max asked. Bruno went down the stairs without hesitating. "I guess that's a "yes"." Ali said as she and Max followed Bruno.

The flight of stairs wasn't long. As soon as Bruno reached the bottom, lights automatically came on. A long tunnel was illuminated before the trio. "What's an underground tunnel doing beneath your house Bruno?" asked a curious Max. "I don't know. But I have a feeling that my answers lie at the other side." Bruno and his friends then walked down the mysterious tunnel.

They walked down that tunnel for nearly half an hour, and there was still no end to it. As they walked, Bruno wondered if his parents knew about this tunnel. And if they did, why didn't they tell him? Where would it lead? These questions, he felt, would hopefully be answered soon in some way.

20 minutes later, Bruno and the others finally reached a door at the end of the tunnel. It looked like a high security door with a letter key pad on the front and a monitor on top. Bruno, Max, and Ali looked at one another. "Now what?" Ali asked. Bruno looked down at the key pad.

"It looks like a password is needed to open the door." Bruno explained. Max groaned. "We walked all this way just to be stumped by a door requiring a password none of us knows? Just our luck." "Let's not give up just yet. Maybe we can figure it out." Ali replied.

Bruno thought about what the password could be. If his parents somehow knew about his door, maybe they left a password only they could know. Bruno typed in his father's name, "Hiroko" and pressed the enter key. A buzz was heard and the monitor showed the message _"Incorrect Password." _in red.

He then tried Selena, his mother's name. But the computer rejected that one too. It even rejected his own name as a password. Bruno sighed. "Maybe the password isn't a name." he surmised. "Well, try something related to you or your parents." Ali suggested. Bruno then tried passwords like "Family" and "Business", only for them to get the _"Incorrect Password."_ message. Bruno was frustrated as he pounded on the door.

"Damn it. Nothing works!" He stared at the key pad, which he felt was mocking him for his failed attempts to get through. "Calm down Bruno. Don't give up." Ali said. "Yeah, who knows what kind of password your parents put into that thing." Max stated. Bruno nodded but still annoyed. "It could be anything. It'll take forever to crack this thing."

As he stared at the door, Bruno though about password his parents put into the door. _'Was it something that no one but them could know? Could it be that I was never supposed to find this door, or even this tunnel?' _Bruno dug out his family picture again and stared at his parent's faces.

'_Mom, Dad,…I need answers. If they are beyond this door, then please tell me how to get through!' _As he pondered this, a small piece of paper slid out from the back of the picture frame. "What's that?" Ali asked as Bruno picked it up. "It says: _"Open the door Johnny, and everything will be clear."_ The trio stared at one another in confusion.

"Who's "Johnny"?" Max asked. Bruno shrugged. "I have no idea." "Maybe he's a relative of yours." Ali guessed. "There are no "Johnnys" in my family. And why would this name be hidden behind a picture of me and my parents?" Max and Ali shrugged. "Well obviously, this Johnny is the one who can open this door. Maybe he knows the password." Max said.

Bruno's eyes widened at a sudden thought. "Or maybe Johnny _is_ the password!" He turned back to the keypad and entered the name "Johnny". He hesitated for a moment, and then pressed enter. _"Incorrect Password."_ Bruno stomped on the floor.

"Crap!" Bruno thought he had the answer that time. Ali then came up with an idea. "Bruno, try typing Johnny again but this time with your last name added to it." Bruno looked at her skeptically. "But Ali, I told you that there are no "Johnny Tanakas" in my family tree." "I know, but try it anyway. That message was placed in that photo for a reason, right?" "Go for it bro. What have we got to lose?" Max asked encouragingly.

Bruno thought about for a moment and nodded. "Alright." He then did as Ali said and entered "Johnny Tanaka" on the keypad. He took a deep breath, let it out, and pressed enter. _"Password Accepted."_ the message said in green as the door slid open to the side. Bruno was dumbstruck that it actually worked. Max shouted in joy as he gave Ali a high five.

"Yes! Good thinking Ali!" "Thanks Max." "Yeah, thank you Ali." Bruno said. Ali smirked and winked at him. "I'm there for ya." she said confidently. Bruno blushed a little for some reason. He cleared his throat and stared through the doorway.

"Well, let's see what my parents kept in here that they didn't want anyone else to find." Bruno, Max, and Ali walked into a darkened room. After the door closed behind them the room, like the tunnel, the room lit up automatically. The three friends were overwhelmed with what they saw.

The room was enormous; roughly the size of a mansion. As they explored they found computer terminals, a food storage box, a restroom, a workout area, and a huge bedroom. "This place is amazing." Bruno said in awe. "It's sweet!" Max replied in agreement. "It looks like some kind of emergency shelter." Ali figured.

"I wonder why my parents didn't tell me about this place. And what was the deal with that?" Bruno asked as he examined one of the terminals. He found a green button that was flashing, unlike the others in the terminals. When Max and Ali stood with him, Bruno pressed the button.

The chamber darkened again, but not nearly as much as before. And in front of them, a life size hologram appeared. It was a person, and it was someone Bruno recognized instantly. "Mom?" he asked in disbelief. The hologram Selena smiled.

"_Hi Bruno. I hope it is you. If you are watching this, it means your father and I are no longer with you, that you've discovered the clue we left behind, and that your life has been threatened."_ "Definitely all the above." Bruno said to himself.

"_I'm sure you must have questions. Well, I am here to answer them as best I can. What I'm about to tell you will change everything. And I hope, in the end, you can forgive us for keeping the truth from you."_ "What truth?" Bruno asked. Selena looked sad. _"The truth about our family."_

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, time to continue with another great chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

Yugioh 5D's: Bruno's Beginnings

Chapter 7- Truth

Bruno stared at the hologram of his deceased mother, confused by what she said. "The truth… about my family?" Holo-Selena nodded. _"Your father and I have kept some secrets from you, for your own protection. When you were born, we swore never to tell you any of it. But I felt that you should know one day, so I made this hologram complete with all my memories without your father knowing of it."_

"Why do this behind dad's back?" Bruno asked. _"We both knew how stubborn your father was. He never would have approved of my little project. He cared for both of us too much to want to take any risks._ _After all, it was his idea to keep our family history a secret from you."_ Holo-Selena said kindly. _"Do you wish to know the truth, my son?"_

Bruno went quiet for moment, and then Max elbowed him. "Go on man, ask her what the deal is." he whispered. His friend looked unsure. "I don't know. What if my "family history" is something I end up not liking? What if how my parents died wasn't the only tragedy in my family tree? What if…?" Ali interrupted most stubbornly.

"Enough with the "What ifs"! Bruno, this is your chance to find out if you were right about Dracono starting that fire! You said you wanted answers, and your mother made sure you would get them! It would be stupid of you to turn away now!" Ali's words had gotten through. Bruno smiled at her and nodded. "Alright." He then turned to Holo-Selena.

"Mom, tell me the truth." Holo-Selena smiled and widened her holographic field. Bruno, Max, and Ali were no longer in the underground chamber. Instead, they reappeared in what appeared to be a stadium for riding duels.

The trio saw two D-Wheelers racing and dueling at their best. One was a big guy in a grey jumpsuit, while the other was more slender dressed in red and blue. The latter just won the duel and stopped at the finish line, with the crowds cheering at the winner. When the D-Wheeler took the helmet off, Bruno and his friends gasped.

"That's…my mom!" Bruno exclaimed as he watched Selena smiling and waving at the crowds. She appeared much younger, probably around her late 20s. _"Correct."_ Holo-Selena reappeared beside Bruno. "_You_ were a D-Wheeler?" Bruno asked in a stunned voice. Holo-Selena chuckled.

"_Not just any D-Wheeler. I was a Grand Champion in my day." _Bruno was amazed. _"I've gone up against some pretty tough opponents and won a lot of riding duel tournaments. It was my dream to become a champion D-Wheeler, one that would make everyone smile and believe that anything is possible."_ Bruno smiled; his dream wasn't that much different.

The scene then changed to night club downtown. Selena came out and got back on her D-Wheel to leave, but suddenly it wouldn't start. "Oh come on! What's wrong with this thing?" Selena asked with frustration. She was about to look at the engine when a young man coming out of the nightclub saw her dilemma. The trio were surprised again.

"Need some help miss?" said a young Hiroki Tanaka. Selena looked slightly disapproving of his street attire. "No thanks. I can handle this." She then took a look at the engine. She did some minor adjustments and then tried to start it up again. But it didn't work. "Crap!" "You sure you don't need help? I'm pretty good at engines." Hiroki offered with a charming smile. Selena sighed in defeat.

"Fine, take a look if you want." Selena began to complain as Hiroki examined the engine. "Usually my mechanic would do this, but he quit recently." "Why did he quit?" Hiroki asked.

"Oh, it turned out he had an "obsession" with me. He asked me out countless times, but I always said no. I kept telling him that he was simply not my type. The guy just didn't get the message. I threatened to fire him if he didn't stop. That obviously did the trick cause he left without another word." Hiroki then looked up. "And what kind of man is your type?" Selena smirked.

"Someone who respects me and treats me like an equal. That jackass wasn't interested in that; his attraction to me was only physical." Hiroki shrugged. "People can be like that. But not all of them." "I know." A few minutes later, Hiroki got back up and took off his gloves. "Try it now." To Selena's surprise, her engine finally started.

"It works! How did you do that?" Hiroki smirked. "I work in a D-Wheel garage nearby, for my dad. I help fix them all the time. He taught me everything I know." Selena was impressed. "What did you say your name was?" Her future husband laughed. "I didn't. The name's Hiroki Tanaka." Selena shook his hand.

"I'm Selena. You've probably heard of me." "Sure do. I watch you duel on my spare time. I think you're the best out there." Selena started to take a liking to the mechanic. "Would you like to be my new mechanic?"

"_That was the day your father and I became friends. He left his father's garage and worked for me after he found someone to replace him."_ "But I thought dad worked in a computer store when you met him?" Bruno asked.

"_That was a lie, at least at first. He did some computer work as well as his duties as a mechanic not long after we met. Awhile after that night, your father and I started to become close. After a few years, we feel in love and got married."_ Bruno and his friends smiled. But then Holo-Selena's own smile vanished._ "And then it began."_

"What began?" The trio asked. _"The day our family became threatened."_ Holo-Selena then changed scenes again. Now they were in an office of some kind, with both Bruno's parents and a harsh looking man sitting at the opposite ends of the table. He had long dark hair wrapped in a ponytail and had cold, calculating eyes.

"Do you two know why I asked you here?" the man asked. Hiroki and Selena shook their heads. "I didn't think so." He then looked directly at Selena. "It is because of you." "Me?" Selena asked, surprised by this statement. "You have made quite a winning streak in your dueling career. However, that career has come to its end."

Bruno's mother looked taken aback, and Hiroki stood up at once. "That the hell's that suppose to mean?" he asked. The man opposite them smiled. "It means as of this moment, your wife is no longer allowed to duel…whether she is expecting or not." Selena herself stood up, and Bruno saw that her belly had become a little bigger. She seemed to be at least a few months into her pregnancy.

"You can't tell me to not duel anymore! You have no authority over me!" Selena replied angrily. The man smiled as he pulled out a document and slid it over to the shocked couple.

"According to this, I _do_ have the authority Mrs. Tanaka." After reading it, Hiroki and Selena looked at one another in fear. "You can't be serious? This is…a threat?" Hiroki asked with a pale face, ready to attack the man. He laughed before speaking in a calm, deadly voice.

"It most certainly is, Mr. Tanaka. If you don't sign that document…your lives are forfeit." The man walked over and stood next to Selena. "But that won't happen if you agree to do what the paper says. All you have to do…is sign it." Hiroki grabbed the heartless man by the collar.

"You are asking my wife to give up dueling after she has the baby? Give it up…for good?" he asked. Selena touched his shoulder. "Hiroki please, don't make things worse than it already is." "I'd listen to her if I were you, sir." Reluctantly, Hiroki released his enemy. "Dear, we can't do this." Selena looked saddened.

"I know its wrong. But you know what this man is capable of. I don't want to stop dueling, but we don't have a choice. I want our son to live." Hiroki looked into his wife's eyes and saw the truth in them. They really had no choice. He scrunched his face and tightened his fists. The other man waited with a snobby look. "Well, what's it going to be?"

After a long hard moment, Hiroki took out a pen and sighed the document. He then passed it to Selena, who also wrote her signature. After that, the man took back the document. "Very good. I believe that concludes our business arrangement." "You son of a bitch…" Hiroki whispered threateningly. The man chuckled evilly.

"Say what you want…you're both mine now." As he walked out the office door, he turned his head back to them. "And remember…I'll be watching." With that, he was gone. Bruno watched his parents hugged one another, and in great misery.

As the underground room reappeared, Bruno and his friends were stumped. "What was that all about?" Holo-Selena looked like she would cry any second. _"That man, the one that threatened our family, was Diego Lopez. He's a mobster that transferred from Mexico to due some "business" overseas."_

Holo-Selena looked disgusted as she continued. _"He's been known to make all sorts of nasty dealings, but was never caught doing it. And everyone he did business with refused to speak to the authorities…including me and your father."_ "Because you were too afraid." Ali stated. The hologram nodded. "Mom, what was that document you and dad signed?" Bruno asked.

"_It stated that upon signing, that no one in my family would be allowed to duel…ever. In exchange, my family would be not be touched by the local mob. If anyone in our family was caught in a normal or riding duel, or if we refused to sign the paper, or if we tried to alert Security…Diego would have us all killed."_ Bruno, Max, and Ali gasped in shock.

"So that's why you and dad refused to let me duel?" Holo-Selena nodded. _"We knew if you tried to become a duelist, even a D-Wheeler, Diego would catch on and have you killed in an instant…along with me and your father."_ "Then that means Diego was the one that sent Dracono after Bruno. He ordered Dracono to kill him and burn his home to the ground!" Max said. "If so, then this _proves_ Dracono really did cause that fire!" Bruno said in agreement.

"But we still don't have any _physical _evidence to prove that." Ali pointed out, causing Bruno to feel a little down. "We will find something." Max said determinedly. Bruno then turned to his hologram mother again. "This is all unbelievable. But there are still some things that don't make sense."_ "Such as?"_ Holo-Selena asked.

"Like, why would Diego want you to stop dueling in the first place? Why would he want to make sure no one in my family duels?" _"I do not know. Your father and I never found out. All we knew was that Diego wanted me to stop and he got his wish."_

"Do you know why his henchman, Dracono, would come out in the open and become an instant celebrity?" Ali asked. _"I'm afraid I don't know that either. I know nothing about him." _"What about that "Johnny" message hidden in our family picture?" Bruno asked. Holo-Selena chuckled.

"_That I can tell you. It is your middle name."_ Bruno was stunned. "But I don't have a middle name." _"You do on your birth certificate. Your father and I didn't tell you because you told us you didn't want a middle name when you were younger. Plus, when I found this place, I knew it would be the perfect password for the door."_ "About this place…what exactly is it?" Bruno asked.

"_It used to be an old bomb shelter long ago. But more recently it became my secret garage where I could refine my skills as a D-Wheeler."_ "But there's nothing in here to practice with?" Holo-Selena pointed to the computer on the her right. _"Press the blue button in the center._" As Bruno did, the room changed, and it had nothing to do with holograms.

The center of the room (where Bruno and the others are standing on) descended to an unknown lower level. When they reached the bottom, the lights came on and saw, to their amazement, a huge racing course. "Whoa!" Max said at the sight. "An underground D-Wheel track." Ali said in awe. "Awesome!" Bruno said in excitement. _"There's more."_ Holo-Selena said as she pointed behind her.

Bruno and his friends saw something that was amazing. "Mom…is that…_your_ D-Wheel?" Bruno asked in hushed disbelief. _"It is indeed. It is called the Delta Eagle."_ The Delta Eagle was purple with a huge wheel in the back. It was kind of shaped like an eagle's beak (which Bruno figured how the name came about).

"Cool!" Bruno said as he examined it. _"Its very powerful, so you will definitely need some practice before you get the hang of it."_ Bruno then turned back to her, caught off guard by what she just said. "Practice? You mean…?"

Holo-Selena smiled. _"Yes Bruno; I want you to pick up where I left off. Become the Champion D-Wheeler your father and I forbid you to be. And then, one day, you will bring justice to our family. I believe in you, my son." _

Bruno was touched by his mother's words of encouragement to pursue his dream, which he had never before received when she was alive. It saddened him that the words he wanted to hear came from a hologram and not his real mother. But that was not all that was bothering him…

"_Bruno. Will you do me this last favor? Will you stop Diego and bring our family peace?"_ Holo-Selena pleaded with a hand on Bruno's cheek. Bruno looked into the eyes of his mother's image and couldn't look away. "I promise mom…I will stop Dracono and Diego no matter what." Holo-Selena then gave Bruno an attempted kiss on his forehead.

"_I believe in you Bruno. I always have."_ The hologram then disappeared. Bruno stood there in silence for a long while, digesting what he had heard. Max and Ali didn't dare talk unless Bruno wanted them too. After several silent minutes, he turned back to them.

"Let's get some sleep guys. We got some training to do in the morning."

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

Bruno's training commences! But will it be harder than he imagined?

Yugioh 5D's: Bruno's Beginnings

Chapter 8- Obstacles

The next morning, Bruno and his friends got up and prepared for training. Bruno studied the course his mother once practiced on; it seemed simple enough he thought. Bruno then looked over the Delta Eagle, making sure it was in perfect condition. He sighed when he remembered that he ditched his riding suit earlier.

"Hey, no problem. I'll head out and grab a new one for ya." Max said when Bruno mentioned the suit. "Okay, just don't let anyone see you come out of or back in that trap door." Max nodded. "I'll be back in a few!" he said as he went up on the platform. Bruno still frowned, which Ali noticed.

"Don't worry; Max will be fine." Bruno shook his head. "It isn't Max I'm worried about." "What then?" Ali asked. Bruno shrugged. "It's nothing. Until I get a new suit I can't practice with the Delta Eagle. So I guess I'll have to brush up my dueling skills." Ali smiled as Bruno got out his "non-riding" deck and inserted it into a duel disk that came off of the Delta Eagle.

"I found out last night that the Delta Eagle's a hybrid with a detachable duel disk." Ali nodded. "Cool. Ready to begin?" she asked challengingly as she activated her duel disk. Bruno looked uncertain. "I hope so." They both shouted "Duel!" and began.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After making sure no one was around, Max popped out of the trap door and made his way back to his apartment to grab his D-Wheel. On his way to a store to buy a riding suit, he was intercepted by a nasty looking D-Wheel gang. The leader was someone Max didn't want anything to do with.

"Max! It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Max sneered. "Not long enough Calvin. Now get out of the way, I've got errands to run." Calvin chuckled. "Hey, I just wanted to catch up. I heard on the news that snob friend of yours, Bruno, got burned to a crisp the other night. What a shame…I had hoped to kick his smarty pant ass before he died." He and his gang laughed remorselessly.

Max was pissed at the way Calvin insulted Bruno. Still, he kept enough sense to not blab Bruno was alive. "Bruno was my best friend, you bastard! He didn't deserve a fate like that! You haven't changed one bit since you got kicked out of school!" Calvin snorted. "Well, it was the three of you that got me expelled in the first place. Why wouldn't I carry a grudge?"

Max smirked. "You had it coming Calvin. Carrying a gun and using it to threaten other kids to do your homework wasn't a smart thing to do." Calvin grinded his teeth. "I never shot anyone with it." "That's not the point; having a weapon on school property was a mistake." Calvin pointed at Max.

"No! You and your friends made a mistake by having me expelled! I was hoping to get even with Bruno someday…since he was the one that first blabbed to the principal!" "With a tape Ali and I had of you with the gun." Max added with satisfaction. Calvin wanted to crush Max to dust, but he calmed a bit before smirking again.

"Well, I guess I'll have to settle for you and Ali…since Bruno is no longer among the living. But not today; I've got other plans. The next time I see you two, you're both dead!" Calvin and his gang then rode away, leaving Max a little worried. "Man, that guy needs some serious therapy." he said as he continued on his way.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bruno kneeled on the floor as he lost the duel. Ali sighed in annoyance. "Bruno, I _know_ you are a better duelist than this. From the way you dueled, it seemed like you let me win. What's wrong with you?" Bruno didn't answer as he looked away.

"You were so eager when we began. So what happened?" she demanded. "I don't know. I just…don't know." Ali didn't believe him. "I'm not buying it! You know what's bothering you, don't you?" Bruno hated it when Ali saw right through him.

When their duel began and Bruno drew his first card, he instantly heard Dracono's words again in his head. _"You think you could be great, a legend like him? Here's a newsflash: You're _not _Yusei Fudo! You're just some wannabe who couldn't beat an agent from Hell! You're nothing!"_ After that, he lost the will to fight…just like before.

Ali decided that in order to get snap Bruno back to his senses, she would have to show some tough love. "Come on, duel me again! And this time I want to see your best! Now!" Reluctantly, Bruno got up and reshuffled his deck for a rematch. "Duel!"

(Bruno- LP: 4000)

(Ali- LP: 4000)

"I'll go first this time! My turn!" Ali said as she drew her sixth card. "I summon Six Warmen Hermit in defense mode!" (EARTH, LV 3 Warrior- ATK/400, DEF/0) "Next I play the Quick-Play Magic card, Asceticism of the Six Warmen! This lets me Special summon a "Six Warmen" monster from my deck with a different name but equal ATK to another "Six Warmen" monster on my field…such as my Hermit. I Special summon the Tuner monster, Impersonator of the Six Warmen in attack mode!" (EARTH, LV 2- ATK/400, DEF/1800)

Bruno knew what was coming as he watched. "The monster I've selected by my Magic card's effect, Hermit, is destroyed during the End Phase, but that's not going to happen. I'm tuning my LV 3 Hermit to my LV 2 Impersonator! Synchro Summon! The Great Leader! True Six Warmen- Shien!" (DARK, LV 5 Warrior/Synchro- ATK/2500, DEF/1400) _'Great. Ali's already summoned her ace monster!'_ Bruno thought as he started to sweat.

"Then I play the Equip Magic card, Pitch-Black Famed Horse! When this is equipped to a "Six Warmen" monster, it increases that monster's ATK and DEF by 200! (ATK/2700, DEF/1600) I end my turn."

It was only Ali's first turn and she already had the upper hand. Bruno knew how good she was, and she wasn't holding back. Ali noticed that Bruno was hesitating. "Well, what are you waiting for? Start your turn Bruno!" Ali said loudly. Bruno sighed as he drew his card. "My turn!"

Bruno looked at his cards, but again he hesitated. His hands began to shake and he looked completely lost. _'Look at me, I'm pathetic. I can't will my body to move, no matter how much I want it too. Maybe Dracono was right…if I can't hold my own against Ali, what chance could I have against anyone?'_ "Bruno!"

Ali's shout got Bruno's attention. "Why won't you tell me what's the matter?" "There…there isn't anything to tell." "Bullcrap! You did this in our last duel. I thought you wanted to avenge your parents?" "What? Of course I do!" Bruno argued. "Then why?" Bruno shut his eyes and looked ashamed of himself.

"It's Dracono. He said something to me during our duel, and it hit me to my core. He told me…that no matter how much I want to or how hard I try, I'll _never_ be like Yusei Fudo. He said I was nothing! And after how I dueled against him, I'd have to agree with him."

Ali couldn't stand it as Bruno began to cry. She walked over to him and slapped across his face. "Ow! Ali…!" "Bruno, you promised you'd take down Dracono and Diego for murdering your parents! And now you're telling me you can't?" "But I'm no good Ali!" "That is not true!" "How can you say that?" Bruno asked hopelessly.

"It doesn't matter if you're as good as Yusei Fudo, or your mother or anyone else. What matters is how good _you_ are! You're one of the best duelists I know, if not the best. And I know that when you face Dracono again, you can beat him! You just need to believe in yourself again. Your mom believed in you. Max believes in you…and so do I!"

Bruno was moved by Ali's words. He smiled as he wiped his eyes. "You're right Ali. I can't give up on who I am, or my parents. You want to see my best…you're going to get it!" Bruno said as he regained his fighting spirit. Satisfied, a smiling Ali walked back over to her original position and awaited Bruno's move.

"I believe it's my turn, right?" "It sure is." Ali confirmed. "Then here I go!" After looking over his card, Bruno came up with the perfect strategy to defeat Ali.

"First I play the Magic card, Angel's Charity! This let's me draw 3 cards, and then discard 2." Bruno smirked when he saw the cards he drew, which made Ali curious.

"Next I summon Scrap Chimaera in attack mode! (EARTH, LV 4 Beast- ATK/1700, DEF/500) "When this card is Normal summoned, I can select a "Scrap" Tuner monster in my Cemetery and Special summon it. I Special summon the Tuner monster, Scrap Beast! (EARTH, LV 4 Beast/Tuner- ATK/1600, DEF/1300) Now I am tuning my LV 4 Scrap Chimaera to my LV 4 Scrap Beast! Synchro Summon! The Junk yard Beast! Scrap Dragon!" (EARTH, LV 8 Dragon/Synchro- ATK/2800, DEF/2000)

Ali was pleased Bruno managed to Synchro summon on his first turn as well, but was surprised by his next move. "Then I activate the effect of the Scrap Mind Reader in my Cemetery. During my Main Phase 2, when this card is in the Cemetery, I can select 1 face-up "Scrap" monster and destroy it so I can Special summon it. I destroy my Scrap Dragon to Special summon the Tuner monster, Scrap Mind Reader in attack mode!" (EARTH, LV 1 Machine/Tuner- ATK/0, DEF/0)

'_What is he doing, destroying his own monster?'_ Ali thought as she watched. "I then play the Magic card, Scrap Oil Zone! This let's me Special summon a "Scrap" monster from my Cemetery, in exchange that monster's effects are negated. I bring back my Scrap Dragon!" Ali watched as Bruno's previously destroyed monster returned to the field.

"Now I am tuning my LV 8 Scrap Dragon to my LV 1 Scrap Mind Reader! Synchro summon! The Two-Headed Junk Beast! Scrap Twin Dragon!" (EARTH, LV 9 Dragon/Synchro- ATK/3000, DEF/2200) Ali got it now; the two cards Bruno sent to his Cemetery were both monsters needed to eventually summon this monster. "I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

"That's more like it! But don't get cocky; I'm not going down easily." Ali replied confidently. "I know." Bruno said with a smile. "Show me what you got Ali!" Ali nodded. "You asked for it. My turn!" After she drew her card, she thought about what Bruno was up to. _'Bruno didn't even try attacking with Scrap Dragon before getting rid of it. He's definitely planning something.'_

"I remove from play the 2 "Six Warmen" monsters in my Cemetery to Special summon Shien's Councilor Enishi in attack mode! (LIGHT, LV 6 Warrior- ATK/2200, DEF/1200) Now I activate Enishi's monster effect! Once per turn, I can destroy one face-up monster on field. However, Enishi cannot attack on the turn this effect is used. I destroy your Scrap Twin Dragon!" Bruno watched as his monster was struck down by a lightning bolt from Enishi's blade.

"Scrap Twin Dragon's monster effect activates! When my opponent destroys it either in battle or by a card effect and goes to the Cemetery, I and Special summon 1 non-Synchro "Scrap" in my Cemetery. Return Scrap Chimaera!" Bruno's weaker monster returned in defense mode.

"I'm not done. True Six Warmen- Shien, attack Scrap Chimaera!" As Shien drew his sword and stampeded towards his target Bruno sprung his trap. "Trap card open, Scrap Iron Scarecrow! It negates your monster's attack and resets itself on the field!" Ali wasn't shaken.

"Shien's monster effect activates! Once per turn, when my opponent activates a Magic or Trap card, that card is negated and destroyed!" Both Bruno's only monster and Trap card were both destroyed before his eyes. "I end my turn. That was a good comeback, but I still got the other hand." Ali remarked. But she saw that Bruno was still smiling. "You think so?"

"What do you mean?" "I'll show you; this is where I show you that I still got what it takes! My turn! I activate the Continuous Trap, Cry of the Living Dead! I select a monster in my Cemetery and Special summon it in attack mode. I revive my Scrap Twin Dragon!"

"Not if Shien has anything to say about it! Negate and destroy his Trap!" Shien obliterated Bruno's second Trap card. "You think I'm just going to let you revive your monster?" Bruno smirked. "Of course not…but I _did_ expect you to use Shien's effect to negate my trap. Now you can't use it again this turn. And for my next step, I'm going to vanquish both Enishi and Shien." "How?" Ali asked.

"With this! A rare and powerful Magic card called Thunder Bolt! It destroys all monsters on my opponent's field!" Ali was surprised. _'Bruno knew if he tried to use Thunder Bolt first, Shien's effect would negate and destroy it. That's why he used his Cry of the Living Dead card; to use up Shien's effect so I can't stop his Magic's effect.'_

Ali couldn't do anything as she watched Enishi obliterated, but she could save her other monster. "You may have destroyed Enishi, but Shien is protected by Pitch-Black Famed Horse! If the monster equipped with it is about to be destroyed, the Horse takes the blow for him!" Instead of Shien being destroyed, it was his horse. "But with your horse gone, Shien's ATK and DEF drop back to normal!" (ATK/2500, DEF/1400)

Ali looked at Bruno with admiration. "Now it's time to finish this! I play another Magic card, Monster Reborn! I use it to revive my Scrap Twin Dragon from my Cemetery!" Bruno stood boldly as his monster finally returned. "And since Enishi is gone, I won't lose another monster." Ali wondered how Bruno was going to end this.

"I summon another Scrap Chimaera in attack mode!" A copy of Bruno's previous monster emerged on the battle field. "And just like the first one, it can Special summon a "Scrap" Tuner from my Cemetery. Come back Scrap Beast!" Another Scrap monster took it's attack position against Ali.

"Next I activate the Quick-Play Magic card, Scrap Polish! The first thing it does is destroy one "Scrap" monster on my field, like Scrap Beast!" At that instant, Scrap Beast was destroyed. "And then comes the good part; until the End Phase, all my face-up "Scrap" monsters gain 1000 ATK." As he said this, Scrap Twin Dragon (3000 + 1000 = 4000) and Scrap Chimaera (1700 + 1000 = 2700) became much stronger than before.

'_Well done Bruno.'_ Ali thought as Bruno launched his final attacks. "Scrap Chimaera, attack True Six Warmen- Shien!" Ali braced herself as her monster was torn to shreds.

(2700-2500 = 200)

(Bruno- LP: 4000)

(Ali- LP: 3800)

"Now Scrap Twin Dragon, direct attack!"

(Bruno- LP: 4000)

(Ali- LP: 0)

Ali stood there and looked at a newly confident Bruno. He no longer trembled with doubt; he had regained the strength and fortitude to carry out his mission. Bruno walked over to Ali and, to her surprise, hugged her.

"Thank you Ali. You made me believe in myself again. That's something I can never repay your for." Ali blushed from Bruno's hug as he let go of her. "Well…yeah, of course. I wasn't going to leave my man in a rut." When she realized what she said, Ali turned away. Bruno was just as stunned. "Did you just call me "your man"?" Ali cursed herself for letting that slip out. Now that she did, she felt she had no choice.

"Um, well. The thing is Bruno…I…" "I'm back!" Max called as he came down on the platform, carrying a bag. When he came down he looked puzzled. "Did something happen here while I was out?" Bruno was about to answer, but Ali had beaten him to the punch.

"As a matter of fact, yes Max. Bruno's back in top form! He just beat me in a great duel to prove that." Max laughed. "That's great! Wish I could've seen it!" He then turned to Bruno. "Guess what pal? I got you a new riding suit, and I think you'll love it!" Bruno then took the bag Max offered. "Thanks Max. I'll go put it on."

As he walked away, Bruno wandered what Ali was about to him just now. And why did she say he was her man? That implied she considered Bruno her… _'Nah, couldn't be.'_

When Bruno was out of sight, Max gave Ali a serious look. "Okay, what really happened between you and Bruno?"Ali looked surprised. "I don't know what you're talking about. Bruno beat me in a duel, that's all." Max shook his head. "That's not how it looked when I popped in."

Ali went wide-eyed. "I don't…" "Come on Ali, I saw you turn away looking as red as a cherry. You like Bruno, don't you?" "Well, of course I do! He's been my best friend for years." Max sighed. "Oh give it up. I know you're in love with him. Why can't you just say that?" This definitely left Ali speechless as she looked down.

"I can't. For a second there, I was on verge of telling him; I almost did. But after you came back, I kept my mouth shut." Max looked annoyed. "Ali, just tell him." "But Max, what if he doesn't…feel the same way? I don't want to ruin our friendship." Max put a hand on Ali's shoulder. "That doesn't sound like the brave, fearless Ali Bruno and I have known our whole lives." he said teasingly.

Ali pouted, but realized Max was right. "Look Max, I'll tell him when I want to alright?" "Tell me what?" Bruno asked as he came back in his new suit. Max and Ali definitely liked what he wore. "That…your new suit definitely says "It's you!". she said with a big smile.

Bruno's suit was royal blue with yellow lines going down his chest and across his waist with a darker blue color between them. He had white gloves and boots with silver knee pads with an upper protective vest that protected his shoulders and neck. There were two yellow circles on either end of the front of his vest.

"I have to agree. "Thanks a lot Max." Max chuckled. "No problem man." But then he became serious again. "Speaking of problems, I bumped into and old friend today." Max then told them of his little chat with Calvin. When he finished, they were wary.

"Same old Calvin. He never learns and threatens to beat us if we cross paths with him again." Ali said. "I'm glad you didn't tell him I was alive." Bruno added. "Sure, I almost spilled it, but I kept my temper in check." He then saw that Bruno was in deep thought. "What is it Bruno?"

He looked like he did when he realized Dracono was responsible for the fire. "Max, you said Calvin still hates me for getting him expelled from school?" Max nodded. "Yeah, and from the sound of it, he wished you weren't dead so he could pound you to the ground." "But he seemed "happy" when he heard of the accident?" "Oh yeah, got a real kick out of it." "Bruno, what are you getting at?" Ali asked.

What Bruno said next shocked them. "Guys…I think Calvin _is_ Dracono."

To be continued.

Note: Hey, sorry it took so long. For one thing I came down with a cold so it was hard to think. Also, planning duels is not easy for me. I hope I did okay with it like the others. I'll be back soon with another chapter. Later!


	9. Chapter 9

Bruno takes another step closer to his destiny! Enjoy!

Yugioh 5D's: Bruno's Beginnings

Chapter 9- Clear Mind

Bruno raced through the race course on the Delta Eagle, wearing a round helmet with a blue visor. He started out slow in order to get the feel of the vehicle. Before long, Bruno realized that it was indeed more powerful than the D-Wheel he previously owned.

Being a heavier machine, the Delta Eagle needed to be handled with a stronger grip and quicker reflexes, especially on the turns. Thankfully for the two small wheels in the front, turning corners would be easier to accomplish. As he rode, Bruno went over the conversation in his mind again.

_Flashback_

_Max and Ali were shocked by Bruno's statement. "Calvin…Dracono?" Max asked in disbelief. "Why do you think that Bruno?" Ali questioned. Bruno was adamant with his answer. _

"_Max said himself that Calvin still hates me and would want nothing more than to make me pay for getting him expelled from our school. Also, it wouldn't be too hard for Diego to persuade someone like Calvin to get to do his dirty work. Calvin would jump at the chance to get even! And I'm sure he wouldn't mind taking out my parents in the process." "He acted liked he missed his chance after hearing of your "accident"." Max said. "He was obviously lying." Bruno countered._

"_Bruno, we all know Calvin is an ass with an attitude, but to accuse him of murder? Would he really stoop that low?" Ali wondered. "He didn't have a problem carrying a gun in school…which by the way, was loaded." Bruno argued._

"_But still, this is pretty serious. How can we be right about this?" Max asked. Bruno formed a fist and punched his other open palm with it. "By beating him in the eyes of the public and get him to confess everything from his identity to his involvement with Diego." Max and Ali wanted to argue further, but they had nothing left to add. Bruno took out his mom's old riding helmet and mounted on the Delta Eagle._

_End Flashback_

Bruno approached the next corner with a hard look on his face. _'I know I'm right about Calvin. All I need to do is prove it!'_ He decided to speed up and see if he can make the turn on the dime. But as the corner rapidly approached, he suddenly felt panic and fear began to envelope him.

He tried to slow down and turn, but he was already too fast. The Delta Eagle crashed at the corner, and it's rider fell out. "Bruno!" Max and Ali called out after the accident. Bruno slowly got back up. "I'm fine! I'm not hurt!" he shouted back with a weak smile. Ali and Max looked relieved, but Bruno wasn't.

He almost made that turn at high speed, and he just lost his nerve. In the past, Bruno always made sure he didn't go too fast when turning corners. However, in past riding duels, his fear of high speed turns kept him from getting the first turns. This was always a shortcoming of his, despite his skills as a D-Wheeler.

Bruno knew that if he were to have any chance of beating Dracono, he would have to conquer that fear. He got back on the Delta Eagle and resumed riding. When the next tight turn came, he tried speeding again. "Bruno, what're you doing?" "You're going too fast again! Slow down!" But despite his friends' warnings, he still attempted.

And again, he crashed. But before they could ask him if he was alright, he mounted his D-Wheel again and rode once more. Max and Ali were becoming apprehensive of Bruno's training.

Bruno tried several more times, but he still kept losing himself and crashing where he should've turned. Deciding he had enough for today, he brought the Delta Eagle in and took of his helmet. Bruno's friends didn't waste time lecturing him.

"What's wrong with you man? Are you _trying _get yourself killed?" Max asked angrily. "I agree! Why are you trying to turn at such high speeds?" Ali demanded. Bruno sighed as he rubbed his shoulders.

"I need to be able to turn while going fast so I can take the first turn in a riding duel. I've _never_ been able to do it. That has always put me in a disadvantage. I need every advantage I can get against Dracono when I fight him again." "Didn't you get the first turn when you dueled Dracono?" Max asked.

"That was different; that psycho had let me go first. I need to able to get the first turn myself." "Bruno…" "This is something I have to do. I'll try again tomorrow after I look over the Delta Eagle and get some rest." With that, Bruno walked away and headed to his bedroom on the upper level. Ali groaned, while Max shook his head.

"I don't need to go _that_ fast to get the first turn." Ali complained. "Me neither, but Bruno's position is different from ours. And you know him; he's not going to stop until he nails it." "But if he keeps this up, he won't be able to ride at all!" "I don't like it anymore than you do, but Bruno needs our support if he's going to pull this off. We need to believe in him…just like he believes in himself."

As they headed up to the upper level, Ali had to agree with Max. Bruno needs not only his own skills, but the strength and support from his friends.

As for Bruno, he tossed and turned in his bed later that night. He was dreaming something he hadn't dreamt in years. He once more saw two D-Wheelers (including himself) duking it out and one of them started to envelope himself in a bright light. But it went a little further this time…he heard a voice.

"_Feel the wind, Bruno. Feel the wind…and let your mind be clear."_

Bruno then woke up, sitting up in his bed. _'I haven't had that dream since I was a kid. It never made any sense. But this time it was different; I heard someone speaking to me.'_ "Feel the wind? Let my mind be clear? What does all that mean?" he asked himself as he went to get a drink of water.

As he drank from his cup in the bathroom, he heard a strange voice. _"Are you really that dumb?" _Bruno spat out the water he drank in shock. "What? Who said that?" he asked as he looked around the bathroom. _"I'm right in front of you genius." _

Bruno slowly turned towards the now wet mirror, his eyes widened. In it he saw his own reflection, but Bruno noticed a huge difference: His reflection _didn't_ have the same shocked look on his face he had. Instead, his reflected face showed annoyance.

"What is this?" Bruno asked himself in disbelief. His reflection shook it's head. _"For a smart guy, you sure have a thick skull."_ Bruno dropped his cup and the water left spilled on the floor around his feet. He couldn't believe his own reflection was talking to him.

"How can my own reflection talk to me?" Bruno asked, still in shock. _"Never mind that. You need to understand your dream if you plan on kicking Dracono's ass." _"How do you know about my dream?" Mirror-Bruno grunted. _"Because I gave it to you…just like when you were a kid."_

Bruno definitely thought he lost it. "You…made my dream?" Mirror-Bruno nodded. _"In order to help you become the man you're born to be. You needed guidance, so that's what you're getting pal." _"I don't understand." _"Obviously."_ Mirror-Bruno then explained.

"_That was more than a dream Bruno…it was a glimpse into the future. More specifically, yours."_ Bruno gasped. _"It showed who you will become, and I intend to see that come to pass."_ "Then…the voice in my dream…was you."

"_Right again. I was giving you a hint of how to unlock a new power to help you."_ "What power?" Bruno asked. Mirror-Bruno smirked._ "You'll have to see for yourself. But I guarantee that, once you've gotten that power, you'll be stronger than you ever were."_

Bruno couldn't believe what he was hearing. Him…gaining a new power? "Tell me who you really are!" he shouted. His reflection continued smirking as he pointed at himself. _"I am the strength that lies within your heart, the spirit that can never be crushed, and the soul of a true fighter that has been awakened in your time of need. In truth…"_ He then pointed at Bruno. _"I'm who you're destined to be!"_

The next thing Bruno knew, he was back in his bed, sitting up and panting a lot. That whole time he was talking to his reflection was just another dream, and after pinching himself to make sure he was truly awake this time, Bruno thought about what had occurred.

Everything his reflection told him seemed to touch his very being. And after a moment of thinking, Bruno looked at his hands and folded them. "When I ride again, I will succeed!"

The next morning, after breakfast, Bruno suited up and headed down the lower level to get out the Delta Eagle again. When he got his D-Wheel on the track, Max and Ali called him. "Guys, don't try to stop me." he said determinedly. To his surprise, they didn't.

"Nah man, we just wanted to wish you luck." "And hope you don't crash twice as much as you did yesterday." They all laughed. "Seriously, don't be reckless today." Ali said calmly. Bruno nodded with a smile. "I'll be fine Ali. Trust me." He put his helmet on and rode out.

Max and Ali watched, hoping their friend won't break himself in two. As Bruno rode, he went over what his dream meant. _'I have to feel the wind and clear my mind.'_ As he approached the first turn of the track, he took a deep breath and close his eyes. Though he couldn't see, he became more aware of his grip on the handles and his body adjusting accordingly. Without thinking, he sped up once again.

Once more, Max and Ali were alarmed as they watch the holoscreen. Not only was Bruno speeding too much again, but his eyes were closed. "Bruno! Open up your eyes!" "BRUNO!" And then to their great surprise, Bruno made the turn with ease. Max and Ali's mouths fell open as they watched Bruno drive faster than he ever dared and made very tight turns on the dime like it was a walk in the park.

"You seeing this Ali?" She nodded. "Yeah, but I don't believe it." On the track, Bruno relied on nothing but instinct and knew it was paying off. He felt himself drive faster and faster, but somehow he wasn't scared. Instead, he felt…more alive than ever. And he was enjoying it. He felt the wind breezing by him as he sped on a long stretch of track. He felt nothing could hold him back now.

And that's when it happened. Without any warning, a strange purple energy appeared in front of the Delta Eagle. It slowly surrounded it and started enveloping it and Bruno inside. Max and Ali couldn't understand what was happening. They tried to call to Bruno, but he didn't answer.

Bruno felt the wind around him suddenly becoming stronger and, to him, strange. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw a bright light in front of him, and it was getting brighter. "That light…it looks like the one from my dream…" Bruno said to himself as the light reached him. On the outside, Bruno and the Delta Eagle both vanished in a streak of light. "BRUNO!" Max and Ali both shouted, shocked that their friend disappeared right in front of them.

Inside the light, Bruno found himself floating through an array of colors. He was amazed by what was happening. Then he stopped in midair and saw several lights appearing around him, and they were taking shape. The biggest one was right in front of him. Bruno could not make out what these lights were, but he felt they weren't there to harm him.

The biggest light, in a humanoid shape with what looked like a blade in it's right hand, looked down at Bruno with it's red eyes. _"Bruno Tanaka, we have awaited your arrival. Now the time has come to lend you our strength in the days ahead. With the power of Accel Synchro, you can accomplish your mission."_ Bruno was overwhelmed. "Accel…Synchro?"

And then all the light creatures then formed into much small ones and gathered in one ball front of Bruno. The light ball then changed into a Duel Monsters deck. Bruno stared at it for a moment, and without any fear, he took it. As soon as he did, he disappeared in light once more.

In the real world, Bruno and the Delta Eagle returned the same way they vanished. After he pulled in at the starting line, Max and Ali ran to him, relieved that he was safe. "Bruno, thank God! Are you okay?" "Where did you go? What the hell just happened man?" Bruno gave a very confident smile and showed them his new deck.

"I've become stronger than ever!"

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

Here's the next fun chapter. Enjoy!

Yugioh 5D's: Bruno's Beginnings

Chapter 10- Past Encounters

When Bruno told Max and Ali what happened, they were speechless for a while. "_Accel Synchro_? What's that?" Ali asked. "Whatever it is, it sounds awesome!" Max replied. Bruno nodded in agreement. "I'm sure it is. Man I can't wait to use my next deck against Dracono! He'll wish he never attacked my family!" he said excitedly.

After the successful training session, Bruno and his friends decided to take the rest of the day off. "You know, I think I'll start hitting those exercise machines. I feel like pumping my body after my last ride." Bruno said. "You want to join me?" he asked his friends.

"Actually, we plan to head up and get our D-Wheels adjusted, grab some supplies, things like that." Max said, pointing to himself and Ali. "You sure you guys will be okay? After what Calvin said yesterday…" "We'll be careful. It's _you_ that needs to stay out of sight." Ali said. Bruno agreed. "Right…until I do something about my appearance." "Your appearance?" Max and Ali asked.

"Yeah. If I'm going to fight and defeat Dracono with everyone watching, I can't return as "Bruno Tanaka". Diego wanted to make sure my whole family was dead. If he found out I survived, he might target the next closest thing to family to get to me: You guys." Max and Ali hadn't thought of that as they looked stunned.

"So I need to come up with a new identity when I face Dracono. _No one_ but you two can know about the "real" me." "We got it man." Max said with a nod. "We'll be back soon." Ali said as they left through the security door. "Later guys." Bruno said as he headed towards the bench press machine.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Without being spotted coming out of the trap door, Max and Ali went into some nearby bushes where they hid their riding suits and D-Wheels. Before they headed out, they made sure their D-Wheels were not tampered with.

They rode into the city looking for fresh supplies. Max bought some spare parts for their vehicles while Ali shopped for some food. As they met up an hour later for lunch, they bumped into a friend. "Hey Ali! Been a while, huh?"

It was a girl with short black hair, dark eyes, and had a tattoo on her left arm that said…something inappropriate. She wore clothes that would make her fit in at a rock concert. Ali smiled as she hugged her. "Hey Mona. Sorry about being a no show lately. Max and I have been really busy." "With what?" Mona asked as she turned to Max curiously. "Oh you know…this and that." he said vaguely. Mona shrugged.

"Can we hang out for a bit?" "Sure." Ali said. "But shouldn't we be getting back?" Max whispered to Ali. "Later." she whispered back. "What are you two whispering about?" Mona asked. "Just saying that we both wouldn't mind hanging out for bit." "Cool."

They then went to a nearby café for lunch. After having some burgers and sodas, Mona got the conversation going. "So, how are you two holding up?" "What do you mean?" Max asked. "You know…about your friend." Max and Ali immediately made convincing looks of sadness.

"It's only been days since Bruno's accident. Losing a close friend like him…takes a lot more time than that to move on from." Ali said heavily. Mona seemed sympathetic. "He really meant that much to you guys, did he?" she asked. Max and Ali nodded.

"Are you kidding? He and I have been best buds since day one…" Max said as he recounted the day he met Bruno.

_Flashback_

_A young Max lay on the ground in the playground, coughing and covered in bruises. "Enjoy the dirt, dumb guy." "Yeah, if you were smart, you will stay down." The bullies said as they walked off, laughing until they were gone._

_Max sat up and remained there, crying. He never felt so miserable. He wished it would end. It was then that he heard someone approach him. "Go away! Leave me alone!" he said, feeling angry and resentful. "Are you ok?" Max looked up to see a boy with dark blue hair and grey eyes looking down at him. He seemed concerned._

"_It's none of your business." Max said as he turned away. The boy shook his head. "I heard what those guys said. It wasn't right of them to treat you like this." Max snorted. "Why would they pick on you?" Max wiped his eyes._

"_I'm not smart." he simply said. The boy seemed surprised. "What makes you say that?" he asked. "I get bad grades in all my classes, and those guys think I'll never be as intelligent as them." The blue haired boy grunted._

"_That's no reason to use you like a punching bag." he replied. "Doesn't matter. It'll never end." Max said as he lowered his eyes to the ground. The boy then had a hard look and held out his hand. _

"_If you want to be smart, then I'll help you." Max looked at the boy like he just told a bad joke. "Great, so you're mocking me too, huh?" "No, I'm serious. If you're suffering that much in classes, then I can tutor you. I'm pretty smart, but I'm nothing like those jerks that left you here." Max continued to stare at him. _

"_Why would you help some dunce like me?" The boy smiled. "People should help one another. I want to do just that. Besides…you can use a friend." "Friend?" Max couldn't believe his ears. "No one's offered to be my friend before." "Then you haven't met the right people." Now smiling and crying tears of joy, Max took the boy's hand and stood up._

"_Thanks. I'm Max." "Nice to meet you Max. My name is Bruno."_

_End Flashback_

"From that day on, Bruno and I were tight. He helped me get much better grades, and I stood by him no matter what. No one could ask for a better friend than Bruno Tanaka." Max said proudly. Mona looked touched.

"I can't imagine the pain of losing someone like that." Max sighed as his smile vanished. "It's really hard. I don't think I'll ever meet someone else like him." "You never know with time." Mona said as she turned to Ali. "How did you meet Bruno?"

Ali smiled now. "It happened after I lost a duel…"

_Flashback_

_In the park, a much younger Ali fell on her knees after losing a duel to someone who annoyed her to no end. "Looks like I won again Ali. Face it, you can't beat me." Ali was frustrated as she stared at her rival._

"_Someday I will Sasha! You'll see!" Sasha giggled annoyingly as she turned and walked away. Ali punched the grass with her fist and yelled. "Oh, who am I kidding? I'll never beat Sasha. I'm a terrible duelist." _

"_I disagree. I thought you were pretty good." Ali looked behind her to see a cute blue haired boy. "You saw everything?" she asked. The boy shrugged. "I like watching duels. In fact, I'm hoping to become a pro duelist myself someday…especially a pro D-Wheeler." Ali got up and sighed. "Good for you." "But this is you we're talking about. You shouldn't get discouraged after losing one duel."_

_Ali looked like the boy didn't know anything. "One duel? I lost to her 12 times! In a row! 12 times!" She yelled at the boy's shocked face. "I…didn't know that." he replied in a small voice. Ali sighed angrily. "No matter how I play my cards, I just can't win." The boy studied her for a bit. "You think it's because you have a bad deck?" _

"_The fact that I've never won a single duel kinda makes that obvious, don't you think?" Ali retorted. "I don't know. Could I have a look at it?" he asked as he held his hand out. Ali hesitated for second before handing over her deck to him._

_A minute later, the boy gave Ali her deck back. "Go ahead and say it. My deck is pathetic, isn't it?" To her great surprise, the boy shook his head. "Nope. On the contrary, this is a well constructed deck. I believe it can stand up against a lot of other decks." Ali did not expect this._

"_If my deck is that good, then how come I keep getting creamed?" "Maybe it is the way you play your cards." "Meaning what?" Ali asked warningly. "Do you focus on your strategies in a duel? Do you enjoy duels?" the boy asked. Ali looked annoyed. "How can I enjoy a duel I'm trying to win?" the boy then understood._

"_That's your problem; you focus so much on winning that you can't use your deck to it's maximum. Maybe if you try to enjoy the duel more and have fun, you can focus more clearly." "You think so?" Ali asked. "Sure. Why don't you duel me and find out?" he offered. However, Ali declined._

"_That's a nice offer, but I can't." The boy looked surprised. "Why not?" "Sasha's the best duelist in my class, but she is also the most arrogant. She thinks that just because she's the best it gives her the right to belittle everyone else. I thought it was time someone stood up to her. I promised myself I wouldn't duel anyone else until I beat her." The boy was impressed with her goal._

"_Wow, you're very determined…I like that." he said kindly. A stunned Ali felt very warm and was unable to speak for a minute. "Are you okay miss?" he asked. Ali shook her head and smiled. "I'm fine. So, you think that's what I should do?"_

"_I'll be there when you duel Sasha again. I'm confident that next time, you'll defeat her." Ali started to like the boy now. "Well alright then. Next time I will clean Sasha's clock. I'm Ali by the way." Ali said as she held out her hand. "I'm Bruno. Nice to meet you." Ali thought Bruno was even cuter when he smiled._

_The next day, Ali and Sasha dueled again with Bruno watching close by. To everyone's surprise (and Bruno's excitement), Ali had defeated her rival. Sasha had quite a tamper tantrum as constantly stomped her feet._

"_No, no, no! How could I, the best duelist in the class, be beaten by a rookie!" she asked furiously. Ali smirked. "Simple…I took the time to enjoy myself." Sasha groaned as she stormed away. Ali turned to Bruno, who gave her a thumbs up with a big smile. "That was great Ali! I knew you could do it!"_

_Ali ran over and hugged him. "I didn't think about winning at all! I just had fun and I don't know…everything sort of clicked! And it's all thanks to you!" Bruno chuckled nervously from the hug. "What are friends for?"_

"_So, now that I've finally kicked Sasha's butt, how about we duel?" This got Bruno more excited. "Awesome! I'd love to!" And their first duel began._

_End Flashback_

"Bruno helped me to enjoy duels, and because of him, I became a happier person than I ever was." Ali said as she finished her story. Mona nodded with a smile. "Seems Bruno was quite the guy. Have you two ever dated?" she asked playfully. Ali blushed.

"Uh, no! We were just friends." But within her mind, Ali wished that she and Bruno would become more than just good friends. She wished she could just tell him that…

"So after you both met Bruno, he introduced you to each other?" Mona asked. They nodded. "Oh yeah, Bruno introduced me to Ali after telling me what a great duelist she was." said Max. "After that, we became the three musketeers of dueling!"said Ali.

For a split second, Ali thought she saw a look of jealousy on Mona's face. "Mona, you okay?" Ali asked. "Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just dandy." She then gasped. "I just remembered, I need to get back home or my dad will kill me. It was good talking to you guys. We should hang out more often. Bye!" she then took off without another word.

"Later Mona!" Ali called. She then looked at Max. "She left in a bit of a hurry, don't you think Max?" Max shrugged. "I guess. We should get back too." "Yeah, you're right."

But just as they were about to mount their D-Wheels, someone clubbed them both from behind and they fell, unconscious. They were then dragged through a nearby alley. A nasty chuckle came from one of the attackers.

"Easy as pie. Now it's time for some fun."

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

Looks like Max and Ali are in trouble! How will they get out of this? Let's find out!

Yugioh 5D's: Bruno's Beginnings

Chapter 11- Payback

When Max and Ali woke up, they found themselves tied up in chairs and blindfolded. They could not see where they were, but from the unpleasant smell they must be in a warehouse or abandoned factory building. The two tried to remain calm when they spoke (they weren't gagged).

"Ali? Ali, you ok?" Max whispered. Ali groaned; she sounded like she was behind him. "I think so, aside from a splitting headache. You?" Max tried without success of breaking the ropes that kept him in the chair. "Other than being kidnapped and tied to a chair, I'm just fine." he half joked.

"What happened? We were about to ride our D-Wheels when I blacked out." Ali said as she too struggled. "Same here. Someone clubbed us and dragged us to who knows where." "Any ideas who could be behind this little stunt?" Max asked.

"I see you two finally came around. It's gotten a bit too quiet in here for my tastes." The captured pair instantly knew who the cruel voice belonged too. "Calvin!" they both shouted. The former school bully laughed. "The one and only!" he replied as he removed the blindfolds, allowing Max and Ali to see.

They were in a faintly lit room with no windows and only one door. Calvin leaned against the wall on front of the pair and crossed his arms. He looked like he got himself the biggest treat in a candy store. "Let us go!" Max yelled. Calvin continue to smirk.

"Oh, I don't think so…not until the score is tied." he answered menacingly. "What are you going to do to us?" Ali asked fearfully. Calvin slowly walked over to her and forced her to look into his eyes.

"You two and Bruno pissed me off years ago…now it's payback time. Too bad he isn't here to join in the fun." he said as he walked towards Max. "You know, I always hated that blue haired brainiac. Always believing he was smarter than me…" "That's because he was!" Ali yelled. Calvin grunted.

"Says you." "Yeah, says her. Not only was Bruno a lot smarter than you, he was a better person too." Max replied fiercely. In response, Calvin punched Max hard in the jaw. "If he was better than me, how come he got roasted alive while I'm still here? Huh?" he asked mockingly. Neither of his prisoners replied.

Calvin then took out a gun from inside his leather jacket. He then began circling Max and Ali while pointing the weapon at them. He seemed to be deciding who to shoot first. Max and Ali sweated and fear grew within them as Calvin continued his pacing.

"After you guys got me expelled, I thought of only one thing to keep me going: Revenge." Calvin saw Ali shake a little as he brushed the gun through her hair. "What's that old saying: "Revenge is a dish best served cold?" Well…" he paused as he stopped pacing and pointed the gun at Ali's head. "Personally, I like my vengeance with a little…" Without warning he fired his gun.

However, no screams were heard. The bullet actually hit the wall opposite of Calvin; it traveled right between Max and Ali. Calvin laughed his head off at how his captives were so easily scared.

Ali never felt more pissed in her life. "You bastard! You had no right to do that!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Calvin then smacked her across the cheek.

"My game, my power, my right! I told you that I would be coming for you. Instead of hiding from me like cockroaches, you made it all to easy for me to find and nab you." Calvin then walked to the door and opened it. "Alright guys, the girl's all yours!"

Two of Calvin's gang members came in as their leader freed Ali from the chair and threw her to them. "Have fun!" Calvin said with an evil grin. Ali tried to fight her way out, but the two thugs were too strong for her. They then started to drag her out. "Max!" "Ali!" Max shouted back as he helplessly watched his friend being taken away.

Ali yelled and yanked, but her efforts were futile. It looked like they were not getting out of there alive. When Ali the thugs walked out, Calvin turned back to Max. "This time I'm not aiming at the wall." Before Calvin could pull the trigger, however, he heard some yelling and crashing outside…and they didn't appear to come from Ali.

"What the hell's going on? The girl can't be that much of a pain." Calvin then headed to peek out the door to see the source of the commotion. When he poked his head out, he got hit hard by a lead pipe. When Max saw who the pipe belonged too, he couldn't believe it. "Mona?" he gasped.

It was indeed Mona with a lead pipe as she walked in and untied Max. "Yep, it's Mona to the rescue." "No kidding. What about Ali? We can't leave her." Max said as he and Mona headed out of the room.

"Ali's fine." Sure enough, when they walked into the main floor of the building, Ali was ok. She ran over to Mona and Max. "I sure am. Thanks to Mona." Ali said gratefully as they headed towards the exit. "How did you find us?" Max asked.

"I wasn't far when I heard a bashing noise, so I came back and I saw a glimpse of you two being dragged into an ally by those thugs. I followed them here, grabbed that pipe nearby and waited till I got a chance to blindside them. And they sure got that." Mona said with smirk. Max and Ali couldn't have felt luckier that Mona was there to save them.

Just as they were about to step outside, they heard loud clicking noise behind them. An angry Calvin aimed his gun at the trio. "No! I won't let any of you get away!" Max, Ali, and Mona froze as Calvin was about to pull the trigger.

Suddenly there lights and sirens coming from outside. _"Attention Calvin Grey! This is the Public Security Maintenance Bureau! We know you are holding two hostages in there! Come out now or we will come in after you!" _Calvin cursed at this untimely arrival. He then looked over at his hated enemies.

"This isn't over! You haven't seen the last of me!" Calvin yelled as he scrambled to another door nearby. _"Alright, you've been warned! Move in!"_ At that instant, the three made it outside and in an alley.

"Man, talk about a close call!" Max said in relief. "Yeah, but how did Security know we were kidnapped? And how did they find us so soon?" Mona chuckled. "Me again. As soon as I saw where Calvin took you, I called Security about the situation and then…here they are." The three laughed.

"Thanks a bunch Mona, we owe you big time!" Max said as they headed out of the alley. "Yeah, thank you." said Ali. Mona smiled with a wink. "I got your back."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After a little chat with Security, Mona headed back home with Max and Ali going their way. They found their D-Wheels right where they left them before they were kidnapped. On their way back to the hideout with their supplies, Max suddenly thought of how to help Bruno's "Identity Crisis".

When they got back, Bruno had just finished preparing dinner. "Man, you guys have been gone a while. Anything interesting happened?" he asked as they arrived. "Oh yeah." said Ali. During dinner, they told Bruno about their run in with Calvin and how Mona managed to rescue them. After they finished, Bruno became angry.

"Damn him! I'm sure glad Mona was there to save you two. Did Security manage to catch Calvin?" They both confirmed that they didn't. "Nah, he got away." Max said. Bruno narrowed his eyes. "Then that means he is still free to pose as Dracono." "Maybe, maybe not. We still don't know if Calvin and Dracono are the same person." Ali reasoned. Once again, Bruno wouldn't hear of it.

"I will prove it once I defeat him in our next duel! And after obtaining my new deck and mastering the Delta Eagle, I believe I can! All I really need now is a convincing disguise." "I'm glad you've brought that up." said a smiling Max.

After dinner, Max gave Bruno what he picked up on the way back. "Can these really work?" Bruno asked. Max handed his friend a pair of big, dark red sunglasses. "Sure! You can see through them, but they are so dark no one can see from the outside! Go on, try it on with your riding suit!" After Max's encouragement, Bruno put on his suit and donned the sunglasses. "How do I look? Can you guys tell it's me?" he asked.

Max and Ali tilted their heads from side to side, thinking. "The sunglasses do look good on you, but…" Ali hesitated. "But what?" Bruno and Max asked. "Well, it's your hair." "What about it?" Bruno asked as he messed with his hair.

"Your picture is in the obituaries now. People can instantly recognize you with your current hair, even with the sunglasses. To really fool people that you're not Bruno Tanaka, your hair's got to change." Bruno then felt nervous.

"Are you saying I should die it another color or something? I like my blue hair!" he said proudly. Ali chuckled. "I know. And no, I wasn't thinking of giving you different colored hair." "What then?" Max asked. Ali then got out something from her purse. "How do you feel about hair gel?" she asked with a smile.

A short while later, Max and Ali stared at the new Bruno, who was looking at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Bruno still wore the suit and sunglasses, but now with spiked up blue hair. "Oh yeah! That is definitely the new you!" Ali said excitedly. "You look totally slick Bruno! You like it?" asked Max.

After a moment of studying, Bruno gave his comment. "I don't like it." Just when his friends look disappointed, Bruno smirked. "I love it! Thanks a lot guys!" Max and Ali then smiled back at their friend's approval.

"I can remove the visor in my mom's helmet so that I can fit the sunglasses in when I put the helmet on. And I can deepen my voice so I can sound different. This can really work!" "All you need now is a new name." Max said. Bruno nodded as he turned back to them.

"I know the perfect name: Johnny." Max and Ali instantly agreed. "It definitely fits your new look." "It's perfect". Bruno nodded and turned to look at his family photo, then smiled. "It's settled then. Look out Dracono, and look out Diego…Johnny is coming to seek justice!"

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

It's the one you've all been waiting for: The Bruno/Dracono rematch! Let's see how it all goes down! Enjoy!

Yugioh 5D's: Bruno's Beginnings

Chapter 12- Rematch

The crowds cheered as Dracono scored another victory. His opponent cried in frustration that he lost. Like all of the red horned duelist's other competitors, he hoped he could defeat him. To his severe disappointment, he had failed. Dracono laughed his heart out in victory.

"_Hahaha! That's another win for me! I'm unbeatable!"_ As his crushed opponent walked away sulking, Dracono looked up at the people cheering him and waved at him. Ever since he made himself known to the Pro Circuit, he felt completely on top. Everything had gone his way.

As he was about to leave, a female reporter ran down hoping for a scoop. "Excuse me Dracono! Could I just have a word with you?" Dracono merely shrugged. _"What about?" _"How exactly did you become such an amazing duelist?" Dracono chuckled.

"_I've been well trained. That's all I'm saying. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a tight schedule and must be off. But you'll get an exclusive after my next match." _"I look forward to it!" said the reporter as Dracono rode off. He was so pleased with himself that he failed to notice that another D-Wheeler followed him…

A while later, Dracono stopped at a local club where all the popular D-Wheelers hung out. He got a few thumbs up and pats on the shoulders as he passed by them. He even got a few whistles from a few of the female duelists.

Dracono made his way to the more private area of the club and sat at the back. He looked around and saw he was alone. A waiter came in and gave him a menu. "Welcome back Dracono, would you like the usual?" he asked. Dracono nodded.

"_A little quiet back here today."_ he observed. "Yes, this area is usually reserved for the best of the best. Which of course, sir…is you." Dracono pointed his thumb at himself. _"Damn right I am."_ As the waiter was about to leave, one of the waitresses came in and whispered something in the waiter's ear. He looked surprised by what she said, which also made Dracono curious. The waiter immediately came back.

"_Is there a problem?" _asked Dracono. The waiter smiled. "No problem sir. It's just that one of our waitresses told me that there is a new guy here who wants to speak with you. He said something about a challenge, and he insists that he won't take no for an answer." Dracono grunted. _"Whatever. Send him in."_

The waiter turned and nodded at the waitress. "Dracono will see you now." said the waitress as both she and the waiter left. A second later a young man walked in, wearing dark red sunglasses and had spiked up blue hair. He calmly sat down in front of Dracono, his hands on the table. Dracono crossed his arms as he looked over the visitor.

"_You here to challenge me, newbie?" _Dracono asked confidently. The man smiled. "No…I'm here to defeat you." he answered in a deep voice. Dracono chuckled. _"You wouldn't be the first one to tell me that. Do yourself a favor rookie, walk away and come back when you're actually worth my time."_

The stranger didn't get up. "I'm not leaving until you agree to duel me." Dracono was annoyed that the guy was not getting the message. _"I only duel pros." _"I think you'll find me quite challenging." said the young man, still smiling. Dracono stood up in irritation and leaned on the table.

"_Look pal, if you don't leave right now, I'll throw you out myself. Give me one good reason why I should consider dueling a nobody like you."_ To Dracono's surprise, the young man's hands tightened and appeared angry, but his voice still remained calm. "I know what you've done Dracono." he said. _"Oh, and what would that be?"_ The answer he gave caught Dracono completely off guard.

"The murder of Bruno Tanaka and his parents." Dracono froze. Inside his helmet, the black duelist's eyes widened in surprise. He thought that there was no way anyone would suspect that the Tanaka deaths were actually murders, much less any way that the killings could be traced back to himself. Dracono slowly sat back down.

"_I don't know what you're talking about. Their deaths were a tragic accident. I had nothing to do with them." _The mysterious man smirked once more. "The evidence proves otherwise." _"What evidence?"_ Dracono asked sharply. The man shrugged. "You tell me…you were there when the Tanaka's house burned to ashes." he said coolly.

Dracono leaned back and remained silent for a long moment. Clearly this stranger knew more than he expected. Could he really have found proof that linked him to the murders? Dracono didn't think there was anything left after the fire. Unless…

"_If there was any proof of murder, someone from Security would have found it by now."_ The man laughed. "If they were thorough, like I was , they would have." Dracono stiffened up a bit. _"What did you find?"_ The stranger could sense the nervousness in his enemy's voice, and knew he had him.

"I think we both know the answer to that." Dracono started to panic now. He knew what could've been left behind after the fire. If this guy found it, then he was in trouble. But even so…

"_Even if I'm responsible for the house fire, nothing can prove I killed the Tanaka's son." _The man shook his head, still smirking. "Wrong again." He then took out something from inside his vest and showed it to Dracono. What he saw stunned him. It was a picture of Dracono and Bruno on the Duel Lanes, and it showed Bruno's D-Wheel catching fire from their duel and falling off the bridge.

"_H-How did you get that?" _Dracono asked, completely shocked. "I have more where this came from. And they can all prove you were the culprit." Dracono started to sweat beneath his helmet. The more this guy revealed, the more he was being forced into a corner. What else could he know? _"Anything else you want to share?"_

"As a matter of fact, I do." Dracono braced for whatever this stranger would reveal next. "I know that you were ordered to kill the Tanakas by a certain mobster…Diego Lopez. And yes, I can prove that too."

That was it; Dracono was in hot water. This guy had officially become a threat. And any threat had to be eliminated. _"What did you say your name was?"_ Dracono asked threateningly. "I didn't; the name's Johnny."

Dracono leaned closer to Johnny and spoke more softly, and more dangerously. _"What do you want from me Johnny?"_ Johnny leaned forward too. "A duel. In front of everyone, where they will watch you fall and be exposed as the murderer you are." he said boldly. Dracono was silent for a long while before he replied.

"_Fine. You'll get your duel. Tomorrow afternoon on the main Duel Lanes. I'll arrange it. But I can assure you Johnny, you will be the one that falls. I did not come this far just for some hot shot punk to come take everything I wanted away. And when you go down, you'll forfeit all evidence you found to me and Mr. Lopez."_

Johnny was not frightened in the least as he got up. "Agreed. See you then. And remember…justice will be served!" Johnny then walked out, leaving Dracono alone with his thoughts. Suddenly overcome by anger, he pounded his fists on the table. _"I will not lose to you Johnny! I swear it!"_

As he walked out of the club, Bruno felt very pleased with himself that his "Johnny" persona worked and got what he wanted. He then took out his new phone and speed dialed Max. "Max, it's me. Put your phone on speaker so Ali can hear too. There's something I need you guys to do for me."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next day, fans everywhere gathered at the stands at the starting line in the Duel Lanes. They eagerly awaited Dracono's next challenge. A lot of them even wore T-shirts that had his helmet on them. The Master of Ceremonies (A brown haired woman in her early 30's), made herself known.

"Welcome fans! Today promises another glorious duel! Of course, I don't need to tell you who wins! Ah! Here he comes! The "Red Horned Champion", Dracono!" She announced as Dracono drove in and stopped at the starting line. The villain gave a thumbs up to the fans as they cheered. "Dracono!" "You're the best!"

The MOC quieted the fans. "And facing Dracono today is…believe it or not, a duelist the world has not met until today! The unfortunate challenger, Johnny!" The people's cheers turn to boos as Johnny (aka Bruno) appeared and stopped next to Dracono. "You've got no chance!" "Beat him Dracono!" "He can't win!"

The new comer could tell that Dracono's opponents don't get a lot of praise. This made Dracono give an evil chuckle. _"Well, I see you actually had the guts to show up. And from the sound of those crowds, I'd say they're not on your side."_ Johnny smiled at his enemy. "It doesn't matter what they think. What matters is taking you down!" he replied with confidence. Dracono grunted as they waited for the duel to begin.

Out of the crowd, only two people cheered for Johnny. "Go Johnny! Beat him!" "We believe in you!" yelled Max and Ali from the back of the stands. Johnny saw them and gave them a two finger salute. The other people in the stands ignored them, believing they were cheering for the wrong person.

"So, what kind of opponent will Dracono be dealing with today? I hope Johnny knows what he's getting himself into, because Dracono doesn't take it easy on anyone!" The crowds laughed at the comment. "Ah, shut up and go drown yourselves!" Max yelled in retaliation. Ali forced Max to sit down. "It's okay. We're all the support Bruno needs." Ali whispered as the duel was getting under way.

"Enough of my chit chat, let's get this thing started!" As she started counting down, the lights changed from red to green. "3...2...1...RIDING DUEL! ACCELERATION!"

(Johnny- LP: 4000/SPC: 0)

(Dracono- LP: 4000/SPC: 0)

At that instant, Johnny and Dracono rode off. "Whoever reaches the corner will get the first turn! Who will it be?" Dracono and Johnny raced to the first corner of the track.

Dracono sped ahead of Johnny, hoping to go first. _"He'll never catch me! The first turn is ALWAYS mine!" _But suddenly, Johnny zoomed past Dracono at a dangerously high speed. The corner was approaching fast. "What is this? Johnny is trying to take the first turn! But at this speed, he is sure to crash!" the MOC shouted. Max and Ali weren't worried, while the other crowds were thinking Dracono would win without even needing to play any cards.

"_Fool! You can't possibly make the turn going that fast!"_ Johnny smirked. "You think so?" As he reached the corner, the crowds gasped in shock. Instead of crashing like they all expected, Johnny made a perfect turn on the dime. Everyone was speechless, even the MOC who blinked and thought see was seeing things. Dracono himself was stunned.

'_T-That's impossible! How could he have made the turn at that speed?'_ Max and Ali praised Johnny. "Alright Johnny!" "Show him how it's done!" The MOC regained her voice and began commentating again.

"Unbelievable! Johnny actually made the turn, despite the possibility of a crash and gets the first turn! I wonder what other surprises he has for us!" Johnny turned his head to Dracono. "Looks like the first turn is mine!" _"Don't get cocky!"_ Dracono retorted. Without hesitation, Johnny drew his card.

"My turn!" He studied his cards and decided to hit Dracono hard and fast. "First I summon Tech Genus Catapult Dragon in attack mode!" (EARTH, LV 2 Dragon - ATK/900, DEF/1300) A 4 legged dragon with a plank appeared on the field. "Then I activate it's monster effect! Once per turn, I can special summon a LV 3 or lower "Tech Genus" Tuner monster from my hand. I special summon the Tuner monster, Tech Genus Jet Falcon in attack mode!" (WIND, LV 3 Winged Beast - ATK/1400, DEF/1200) A falcon with a two boosters on it's back emerged alongside it's companion.

"_He's already going for a Synchro Summon!" _Dracono said as he watched. "I am tuning my level 2 Catapult Dragon to my level 3 Jet Falcon! Synchro Flight Control. Limiter Removal, Level Five. Booster Injection 120%. Recovery Network Range Updated! All Clear! Go! Synchro Summon! Come on! Tech Genus Power Gladiator! (EARTH, LV 5 Warrior/Synchro - ATK/2300, DEF/100)

Dracono felt annoyed that Johnny managed to summon a Synchro monster before he could play anything. But his troubles were just beginning. "Next, Jet Falcon's monster effect! When it is sent to the Cemetery for a Synchro Summon, 500 DMG is dealt to my opponent!"

(Johnny- LP: 4000/SPC: 0)

(Dracono- LP: 3500/SPC: 0)

"I then set two cards facedown and end my turn!" Dracono was definitely not happy that his new opponent already had the upper hand as he cursed. "Whoa! Not only did Johnny manage to summon a Synchro monster on his first turn, he also dealt some damage to Dracono at the same time! Maybe Dracono has finally got some real competition!" the MOC said. Max and Ali couldn't agree more.

"_Not a chance. My turn!"_

(Johnny- LP: 4000/SPC: 1)

(Dracono- LP: 3500/SPC: 1)

Dracono thought over how to counterattack. _'Normally I'd toy with my opponents into submission, but this guy is different. I need to take him down ASAP. I have the Speed Spell I need, but not the number of Speed Counters to use it. I'll have to hang tight till then.' _

"_I summon Flamvell Dragonv in defense mode!" _(FIRE, LV 2 Dragon - ATK/1100, DEF/200) _"Then I set a card face down and end my turn."_ "Oh my, Dracono is on the defense! But I'm sure he plans on making a big comeback!" Johnny narrowed his eyes at Dracono's beast.

'_That monster again. If I destroy it in battle, it will deal 500 DMG to my Life Points. He must be stalling so he can summon his ace monster.'_ Johnny was sure he knew how to handle this. "My turn!"

(Johnny- LP: 4000/SPC: 2)

(Dracono- LP: 3500/SPC: 2)

"Power Gladiator, attack Flamvell Dragonv!" This surprised Max and Ali. "But doesn't that thing damage the opponent when it gets destroyed in battle?" Max asked. Ali nodded. "Bruno must know what he's doing." The warrior monster slashed the fiery fiend with it's axe. Dracono laughed. _"You fool. When Flamvell Dragonv is destroyed by battle and goes to the Cemetery, 500 DMG is dealt to my opponent!" _Johnny braced himself for the flames he knew would hurt, but thanks to the thicker suit he hardly felt it.

(Johnny- LP: 3500/SPC: 2)

(Dracono- LP: 3500/SPC: 2)

To Dracono's surprise, Johnny smiled, this time showing his teeth. _"You find taking damage funny Johnny?"_ Dracono asked as he sped next to him and saw his smile. "What's funny is that you didn't realize I just used a "double-edged sword"." _"What do you mean?"_

"Power Gladiator also has an effect. When it attacks a Defense monster whose DEF is lower than my monster's ATK, the difference is dealt to you as damage!" _"What?" _exclaimed a surprised Dracono.

(2300 - 200 = 2100) (3500 - 2100 = 1400)

(Johnny- LP: 3500/SPC: 2)

(Dracono- LP: 1400/SPC: 2)

Dracono was downright pissed now. _"Goddamn it! You will pay for this!" _Johnny laughed to himself as he pulled ahead of Dracono. _'So far so good.'_ he thought to himself. "I end my turn." Dracono was gripping his D-Wheel handles so hard his hands began to hurt.

"_That tears it; if I don't take control now, everything I've worked hard for goes up in flames! I won't let that happen! My turn!"_

(Johnny- LP: 3500/SPC: 3)

(Dracono- 1400/SPC: 3)

"_I play the Speed Spell - Overboost! This increases the number of Speed Counters I have by 4, but at the cost of my Speed Counters being reduced to 1 in the End Phase!"_

(Johnny- LP: 3500/SPC: 3)

(Dracono- LP: 1400/SPC: 7)

"This isn't going to be pretty." Johnny said, observing Dracono's desperation. _"Now I activate the Speed Spell - Speed Fusion! When I have 4 or more Speed Counters, I can summon a Fusion Monster using monsters either on my field or in my hand! I fuse the Lord of Dragon - Dragon's High Ruler and God Dragon Ragnarok in my hand to summon Demonic Dragon-King Dragoon!" _(DARK, LV 7 Dragon/Fusion- ATK/2400, DEF/1100)

Everyone was surprised that Dracono used a Fusion monster; they were hardly used anymore these days. _"Next I activate Dragoon's monster effect! Once per turn I can Special Summon a Dragon-type monster from my hand. I Special Summon the Tuner monster, Flamvell Guard in defense mode!" _(FIRE, LV 1 Dragon - ATK/100, DEF/2000) _"Dragon-King Dragoon, attack Power Gladiator!" _Dracono's Fusion monster blasts away Johnny's warrior in a stream of dark energy.

(Johnny- LP: 3400/SPC: 3)

(Dracono- LP: 1400/SPC: 7)

"When Power Gladiator is destroyed, I can draw 1 card from my deck!" he said as he drew his card. _"I end my turn. In the End Phase, my Speed Counters are now 1 due to Overboost's effect."_

(Johnny- LP: 3400/SPC: 3)

(Dracono- LP: 1400/SPC: 1)

The crowds cheered for Dracono regaining control of the duel. "Alright! Dracono managed to destroy Johnny's Power Gladiator! Our champion may still come out on top after all!" shouted the MOC. _'Nah, Bruno isn't out yet. Just you wait.'_ Ali thought as she and Max watched, still believing in their friend.

"On the Duel Lanes, Dracono and Johnny were now riding over the water. This grimly reminded the latter of how the last duel ended. He vowed to not go out that way again. _"Well, what do you plan to do now tough guy?"_

"I haven't given up yet! I will defeat you and avenge the Tanakas! My turn!"

(Johnny- LP: 3400/SPC: 4)

(Dracono- LP: 1400/SPC: 2)

"I summon the Tuner monster, Tech Genus Cyber Magician in attack mode!" (LIGHT, LV 1 Spellcaster- ATK/0, DEF/0) "When I'm using this card for a Synchro summon, I can use non-Tuners from my hand! I'm tuning the level 4 Tech Genus Rush Rhino in my hand to my level 1 Cyber Magician! Limiter Removal, Level Five. Booster Launch, OK! Inclination, OK! Ground Support! All Clear! Go! Synchro Summon! Come on! Tech Genus Wonder Magician!" (LIGHT, LV 5 Spellcaster/Synchro- ATK/1900, DEF/0)

Dracono laughed. _"Some counterattack. Your new Synchro monster is too weak to destroy any of my monsters!"_ "I'm not aiming to attack. When Wonder Magician is Synchro summoned, I can select 1 Magic/Trap card on the field and destroy it! The one I pick…is your facedown card!" Johnny said as he pointed at Dracono's card. With one ball of light from Wonder Magician's hand, the facedown card was destroyed.

Johnny saw that Dracono didn't like that one bit. _"No! I needed that for later!" _As he fumed, Johnny continued. "Next I activate the Trap, Double Type Rescue! I can use this when I have 2 or more different Types of monsters and my opponent has more monsters than I do." This confused Dracono, and everyone else.

"_What are you talking about? You only have 1 monster on your field!"_ he pointed out. Johnny shook his head. "Wonder Magician is also treated as a Machine type. With that in mind, Wonder Magician counts as 2 types of monsters. Therefore, Double Type Rescue's requirements are met." Dracono groaned at the tricks Johnny keeps pulling out of his ass.

"When this traps requirements are met, I can Special Summon a monster from my Cemetery. Return, Power Gladiator!" Immediately, Johnny's first Synchro monster returned and stood beside it's companion in attack mode, further irritating his opponent. "I end my turn."

As pissed off as Dracono was, he was surprised that Johnny didn't attack his Flamvell Guard with Power Gladiator, knowing it could destroy it. _'He could've destroyed my Tuner, but he ended his turn without doing so. That means he _wants_ me to Synchro summon. Doesn't really matter why, cause I will finish this now!' "My turn!"_

(Johnny- LP: 3400/SPC: 5)

(Dracono- LP: 1400/SPC: 3)

Dracono was pleased with what he drew. _'Yes. Just what I need!' "I activate Dragoon's effect! I can Special summon a dragon from my hand once per turn. I Special summon another Flamvell Dragonv in attack mode!" _Once a second copy of Dragonv appeared, Dracono pulled out all the stops.

"_I am tuning my level 7 Demonic Dragon-King Dragoon and my level 2 Flamvell Dragonv to my level 1 Flamvell Guard! Synchro Summon! The Mighty Flaming Champion! Trident Dragion!"_ (FIRE, LV 10 Dragon/Synchro- ATK/3000, DEF/2800)

The crowds in the stands yelled in excitement when they saw Dracono's trump card. "Yes! Dracono has finally called out his ace monster, Trident Dragion! Johnny's in trouble now!" Max and Ali thought differently. "That's the monster that defeated Bruno in their last duel!" Max whispered to Ali. "I know. But Bruno is stronger than last time. He'll defeat it now." said Ali encouragingly.

Johnny felt uneasy facing the same monster that almost killed him before. But he quickly got over it, knowing he can destroy it this time. Dracono did what he expected him to do, and knew it was time to use his new power…

"_That Trap card I set was meant to give my dragon an additional attack when I summoned it, but you botched that plan. So I'll have to settle with just destroying your Power Gladiator!" _Everyone was watching and waiting for the big strike. Max and Ali hoped that their friend's face down card can stop it. However, they were about to see that it wasn't necessary.

"_You honestly think you can beat me? You've got nothing!" _Dracono said crazily. Johnny briefly recalled hearing those very same words in his dream, and instantly knew it was time. He smirked at his enemy.

"I'll show you the power I have acquired! A power the likes of which has never been seen!" _'What power?'_ Dracono wondered. Before Dracono could start the Battle Phase, Johnny began speeding up and closed his eyes. "The power I have found to defeat you, and to avenge the innocents you took…CLEAR MIND!" he shouted as his eyes flashed open and began to be enveloped by bright purple energy.

Everyone in the stands stared at the holo screens in total surprise, including Max and Ali. "Ali!" "I know! It's just like before!" Even Dracono wasn't prepared for what was about to happen. _"What the hell is he doing?"_

"I am tuning my level 5 Synchro monster, Power Gladiator, to my level 5 Synchro Tuner, Wonder Magician!" Wonder Magician turned into 5 bright stars, which then flew in front of Johnny and turned the area around him green.

"Limiter Removal, Level Ten! Main Bus Booster Control! All Clear! Infinite Power Here, Release Itself and Beyond the Dimension! GO! ACCEL SYNCHRO!"

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13

Bruno's rematch with Dracono concludes! What will happen? Enjoy!

Yugioh 5D's: Bruno's Beginnings

Chapter 13- Justice

"I am tuning my level 5 Synchro monster, Power Gladiator, to my level 5 Synchro Tuner, Wonder Magician!" Wonder Magician turned into 5 bright stars, which then flew in front of Johnny and turned the area around him green.

"Limiter Removal, Level Ten! Main Bus Booster Control! All Clear! Infinite Power Here, Release Itself and Beyond the Dimension! GO! ACCEL SYNCHRO!" Johnny then disappeared in a series of glowing rings. If no one was shocked before, they certainly were now. "Johnny has disappeared! I don't see him anywhere!" cried the MOC.

A stunned Dracono looked around the Duel Lanes for his opponent, but no sign of him. _"What the? Where did he go?"_ He didn't have long to wait, for a he felt a powerful force behind him that nearly made him lose control. Behind him was a glowing green circle, and emerging from it was Johnny…along with something else.

"COME ON! TECH GENUS BLADE GUNNER!" (EARTH, LV 10 Machine/Synchro- ATK/3300, DEF/2200)

At first it was a big ball of light, but as it ascended in the air, it took a more humanoid shape and spun. When it was high enough, it stopped spinning and the light dissipated, revealing it's true form. It was a green/grey robot with an energy blade on it's right arm. It descended right above Johnny and faced Dracono's monster.

The crowds in the stadium looked in awe at Johnny's new monster, but what truly impressed them was the way he summoned it. "What's this? It seems Johnny has also summoned his ace monster! But how it was summoned…I've never seen anything like it! How did he do it?" the MOC asked in disbelief. Max and Ali thought they had a good idea as the audience questioned themselves. "So _that's_ Accel Synchro!" Ali said in a hushed voice. "Wow! That's all I gotta say!" Max replied with admiration.

Dracono's eyes were as wide as saucers at what Johnny just did. _"What? You Synchro summoned using two Synchro monsters…and during my turn? That's not possible! How did you do that?"_ Johnny smiled triumphantly. "That is something I won't share to the likes of you!" Dracono winced at his situation.

'_His new monster is stronger than mine, so attacking it would be suicide. And with no cards in my hand or on the field, I can't do anything else. This was why he allowed me to summon Trident Dragion: He wanted to show that his ace was stronger than mine.' "Damn you! I end my turn."_ he said reluctantly. "Now Dracono, it's time to end this! My turn!"

(Johnny- LP: 3400/SPC: 6)

(Dracono- LP: 1400/SPC: 4)

"On its own Blade Gunner can destroy your Trident Dragion, but it won't drop your Life Points to zero. However, that won't be a problem with this!" Johnny said activated his face down card, which wasn't a trap (to everyone's astonishment). "I play the Speed Spell- Speed Energy! When I have 2 or more Speed Counters, I can increase the ATK of one monster on the field by 200 for each Speed Counter I have until the End Phase. I have 6 Speed Counters, which means Tech Genus Blade Gunner gains 1200 ATK!"

(200 x 6 = 1200) (3300 + 1200 = 4500)

Dracono was horrified when Blade Gunner's ATK went up 4500. _"This can't be! If he attacks now, I'm finished!"_ Dracono yelled as he shook his head. _"NO! I won't let you beat me!"_ He then collided his D-Wheel next Johnny's, forcing sparks at the spot where they made contact. Caught off guard, Johnny saw with widened eyes that he was being pushed into the waters below. Max, Ali and the crowds were stunned by Dracono's desperation.

"I don't believe this! Dracono is trying to force Johnny off the road! He's never done anything like this before!" the MOC said in distress. "Yeah right." Max and Ali said together. "Push him back Johnny!" "You are no pushover!" they shouted as they stood up. To the pair's surprise, the rest of the crowd followed suit.

"Don't let him do it Johnny!" "You came this far, don't fail now!" "You're better than he is!" "Beat him Johnny!" Everyone in the stands began to chant Johnny's name in encouragement. "Johnny!" "Johnny!" "Johnny!" Max and Ali figured their attitudes had changed due to Dracono showing his true colors, and how Bruno impressed them with his amazing dueling skills.

Johnny heard the crowds cheering for him as he struggled to stay on the road. And hearing them, including those of his best friends, fueled his fighting spirit as he turned to Dracono.

"You hear that Dracono? That's the sound of people who believe in a _true_ champion! And I won't let them, or the Tanakas, down!" With one push from his more powerful D-Wheel, Johnny forced Dracono away from him. This forced Dracono to fall behind him. The crowds yelled happily that Johnny didn't crash.

"Yes! Johnny is back in control!" Dracono was shaking with rage. All he fought to keep was slipping from his fingers. _"Why? Why are you doing this to me? What do the Tanakas have to do with you?"_ he roared furiously. Johnny was quiet for a moment before answering in a mighty voice.

"They were an innocent family that deserved a happy life! But you and your boss wouldn't let them have that! I am not someone who lets bastards like you walk away! Their blood is stained on both of your hands, and I WILL NOT allow this injustice to continue! It is time for you to pay Dracono!" Johnny then waved his hand at Dracono's monster.

"TECH GENUS BLADE GUNNER, ATTACK TRIDENT DRAGION!" Blade Gunner's blade fired some energy shots at Trident Dragion before severing all three of it's head with the blade, causing the beast to disintegrate in a fantastic explosion. Dracono screamed as he felt the impact of the blast.

(Johnny- LP: 3400/SPC: 6)

(Dracono- LP: 0/SPC: 4)

Johnny came to a stop as he arrived back at the starting line, with the crowds cheering for their new champion. As steam poured out of his D-Wheel, Dracono lost control and fell off. His D-Wheel crashed and lit up in flames upon impact.

"Amazing! Johnny has defeated Dracono and has taken the title of champion!" the MOC said excitedly. Max and Ali ran down from the stands to their friend, who had achieved a great victory. Johnny, however, was not done as he got off the Delta Eagle.

When Dracono tried to get up from his humiliating defeat, Johnny grabbed him by the collar and forced him down on his back. _"Damn it. What do you want now?"_ Dracono groaned in failure. "To show the world your real face!" _'It's over now Calvin!'_

Johnny then forced off the helmet. But the face he saw wasn't the one he expected. When Max and Ali were close enough to see, the revelation left them near speechless. "No way!" said a very shocked Max. "I-It can't be." Ali said softly, horrified by what she saw. The others were also dumbstruck by Dracono's true identity.

'_That's…not Calvin.'_ Johnny thought as he stared into the true face of his family's killer. It indeed was not Calvin, the school bully-turned psychopath. The person that wore Dracono's helmet was someone Johnny and his friends never suspected…

It was Mona.

She cried out in rage as she tried to attack Johnny, but he held her down. "You son of a bitch! You've ruined everything!" Mona shouted as she struggled to free herself, to no avail. She finally stopped when she spotted Max and Ali approaching.

"Mona? How can it be you?" Ali asked incredulously. "What the hell is going on?" Max questioned. Mona looked away from them. "You were never supposed to know. _No one_ was ever supposed to know." she answered calmly, but the anger was still present in her voice.

"Know what? That Dracono was really a girl, or that you were a cold blooded killer?" Johnny asked harshly. Mona didn't answer. "Mona…why?" Ali asked her supposed friend. "I'm not saying anything." Mona spat. Suddenly, Max's phone beeped and discovered he received a test message. After reading it, he sighed.

"What is it Max?" Ali asked. "That was my brother, Adam. He works in Security's forensics department. He made a match on the cigarette that was found where Bruno's house burned down…it was definitely Mona's saliva on it." Mona was shocked about this and turned to Johnny.

"You said you had the cigarette!" she shouted. Johnny raised an eyebrow. "First, I never actually _said_ what I found. And second, I never said I kept it." Mona, realizing she blurted out something embarrassing, scrunched her face and looked down in shame.

"That, plus the photos and holo video I "anonymously" delivered to Security, should be enough to put you behind bars for good. And your little statement just now definitely secures your incarceration." Johnny said. Mona cursed under her breath.

Moments later, Security forces (who had witnessed the whole thing) came forwards and hand cuffed Mona. "We just heard from HQ, and after this fiasco, I'd say this qualifies as an arrest." said one of the officers. "Wait!" Ali called out before Mona could be taken away. "Mona, please tell me why." she insisted. Mona looked at her one time friend with regret.

"My childhood…was a nightmare. My parents wanted me to have a "perfect" life…a life that I never accepted. They expected me to be something serious, like a teacher or senator. But when I said I wanted to be a pro duelist, they thought I was joking. My parents never cared about what I wanted, just what they expected of me."

Bruno felt a little empathy towards Mona; his parents didn't want him to duel either. But the difference was that his parents were trying to protect him, while Mona's just plain didn't care.

"After a horrible fight one night years ago, I ran away. I kept running and running without looking back. I hide behind an alley and cried out of anger. That was when _he_ found me…" "Diego Lopez." Johnny said. Mona reluctantly nodded.

"He took me in and offered me what my parents refused; a chance to become a pro duelist. For the next few years, I trained hard to become strong and unrelenting. When he felt I was ready, Diego told me that taking me in was not a free be. If I wanted to become a pro, I needed to do something for him in return. I told him I would do anything, for my dream meant everything to me. Diego then said he would make my dream come true if I got rid of a certain guy…Bruno Tanaka."

"And you agreed?" Ali asked in disbelief. Mona nodded again. "I was definitely surprised by the request, because I had hung out with him and you guys sometimes." she said, referring to Ali and Max.

"You and I were best friends, Ali. We did a lot of things together. I even cheered for you all those times you dueled Sasha. All that changed when Bruno came along; you've started to spend more time with him than with me. And when Max showed up, it seemed like it was just the three of you, and I was left behind." "I never left you behind Mona." Ali disagreed.

"Yes you did!" Mona shouted. "You've hung out with them more than you have with me…but mostly with Bruno. After having enough, I told Diego I would do what he asked. After I became "Dracono", I tracked down Bruno and gave him his last duel ever." she said with a look that made Ali shiver. "And Bruno's parents?" Max asked.

"Diego told me to kill them but make it look like and accident to avoid suspicion. So all I did was toss my lit cigarette into his parents' bedroom while no one was looking. By the time they discovered the fire, it was too late."

"After that, you appeared as the new face on the Pro Circuit." Johnny said with a growl. "Diego arranged it all for me. For the first time in my life, I was happy. I had what I wanted and no one could stop me…until you showed up!" Mona shouted at Johnny.

"Don't you understand? You took my dream away!" Johnny stepped in front of her stopped with his face inches from hers. "Mona, I am sorry your life sucked. But that doesn't give you the right to murder a family that did no wrong to you. You lost your dream the second you killed Bruno and his parents! _No dream_ is worth the lives of innocent people!" Mona didn't retort.

"And let me guess, you had Calvin kidnap me and Ali and orchestrated our rescue so that we can trust you?" Max asked furiously. Mona shook her head and looked afraid. "I had nothing to do with that. That was pure coincidence; Calvin kidnapping you two was his idea and his alone. When I rescued you both, I was being sincere. I truly wanted to save you." "And yet you had no problem killing our friend." Max spat back, making Mona flinch.

"Do you know _why_ Diego wanted the Tanakas dead?" Johnny asked. Mona again shook her head. "He never said why, he just told me it had to be done."

Ali walked up to her, looking very disappointed. "I'm disgusted by what you've done Mona. I never actually thought you could be capable of things like that." "Ali…I'm your friend." Mona pleaded. Ali narrowed her eyes to slits. "If you really were my friend, Bruno and his parents would still be alive." she said coldly. Mona said no more as Security took her away.

Bruno stood next to Ali and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Ali." he said softly. Ali shut her eyes and hugged him. "So am I." Bruno hugged her back. After a minute, she backed away. "But Bruno, you did it. You got justice for yourself and for your parents. With Mona arrested and Diego's misdeeds exposed, you can finally move on." Surprisingly, Bruno shook his head.

"It's not over…not until Diego is in a cell next to Mona."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

In a office room, a man screamed and threw his beer bottle at the TV. Diego Lopez was furious that his prized D-Wheeler lost to some punk who came out of the blue. Not only that, he recently saw on the news that Dracono's real identity was exposed and was arrested for the Tanaka murders…and on the orders of Diego himself.

With his and Mona's crimes out in the open, he was no longer safe. He had to go into hiding. But he promised himself something before he left.

"Whoever you are Johnny, I will find you and you will die for this!"

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 14

Here we are with another great chapter to read. Enjoy!

Yugioh 5D's: Bruno's Beginnings

Chapter 14- True Feelings

Bruno, in his "Johnny" attire, looked up at the night sky from a lookout spot in the park outside the city, feeling a sense of peace within him. Earlier that day he had defeated and humiliated the person who killed his parents and tried to kill him not once, but twice. Suddenly he found himself to be a man greatly admired for his skills and bravery.

He even got an autograph from a young boy with green eyes and long dark red hair with one bang hanging above his left eye. Yes, Bruno felt better knowing he brought justice to his family. Of course, Diego was still out there. Until he's been caught, Bruno would have to remain vigilant; he was sure Diego would want payback for having his champion beaten.

Bruno heard another D-Wheel pulling over behind him, and turned to see it was Ali. "Hey Ali." Bruno said, smiling. "Hey. Max told me you'd be out here." she said as she walked up next to him. They both looked at the full moon.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" Ali asked. Bruno nodded. "It sure is." As they continued their moon gazing, Ali thought about whether or not she should tell him. She thought back to her talk with Max before meeting up with Bruno.

_Flashback_

_Max and Ali were cleaning up their D-Wheels in Max's garage. When Ali finished, she wiped the sweat off her head with a dry cloth. "I think that did it. It looks nice and shiny now." she said marveling how much better her vehicle looked._

"_Same with mine." said Max as he looked over his D-Wheel. Ali looked at her watch and saw it was getting late. "It's been a while since Bruno left. You think he's alright?" Max shrugged. "Sure he is. He probably went to find a good spot to stare at the stars. He likes that." Ali nodded in agreement. _

_Without warning, Max asked her a question that made her really uneasy. "Do you plan on telling Bruno how you feel about him tonight?" Ali dropped her cloth in surprise and stared wide-eyed at him. "Max! That is none of your business!" she said, cheeks turning red. Max shrugged._

"_If you have something you need to tell someone, don't keep it bottled up inside forever or you'll be miserable. That's what my mom always says." Ali sighed. "We've been over this. I can't tell Bruno I love him without putting our friendship on the line." "That's unavoidable." Max said. "Exactly, which is why…I'll never tell him." Ali said, looking a little sad. Max patted her shoulder._

"_Look Ali, you really don't know if Bruno will reject you. You need to give him a chance to show how he feels. Who knows? He probably feels the same way about you." "You don't know that." Ali pointed out. "Neither do you." Max countered. Ali didn't say anything else before she left._

_End Flashback_

Ali turned from the moon to Bruno. Even though he was wearing the sunglasses, she knew what his eyes looked like…and she loved them. She loved everything about Bruno. She wished she wasn't so scared to tell him how she really feels.

"Ali? You alright?" Bruno asked as he looked at her, noticing her staring at him. She quickly turned back to the sky and shook her head. "Oh, I'm fine. No worries." It didn't occur to Bruno that Ali really was fine. "You sure?" he asked. "Yes. Everything's fine Bruno." Ali said. Bruno could sense some forcefulness in her voice, and she sounded a little awkward.

A sudden thought had come to him that could explain it. "Ali, after our last duel…you were about to tell me something before Max showed up." Ali went a little rigid, but didn't look at Bruno. "You never told me what it was." His friend started blushing and sweated a little. "It…was nothing." But Bruno pressed on.

"And before that, you called me "your man". A girl only says that if that "man" was her boyfriend." Ali looked down at her feet. "Ali, were you going to tell me…that you're in love with me?" Ali turned her back completely to Bruno now. She didn't dare look at him now that he had asked the million dollar question.

Ali's lips quivered, afraid to say the wrong thing. "Bruno…what do you want me to say?" she asked quietly after a minute or two. "I want you to tell me the truth." he answered. Ali had shut her eyes and tightened her fists.

What could she say? What _should_ she say? She didn't want her friendship with Bruno to be damaged, but she also wanted so badly to tell him what she wanted to for years. She didn't know what to do.

"I…I…" But before anything else could be spoken, a gunshot was fired…and a scream pierced the night. Ali fell on her back, her left shoulder bleeding from the wound. "Ali!" Bruno cried as he picked her up gently. "Can you hear me?" he asked tenderly. Ali nodded. "I'm still here." "Not for long, your not." said a most despicable voice.

Bruno and Ali looked up to see none other than Calvin. He pointed at them with the gun he just fired. "Didn't think you'd see me again so soon Ali?" he asked. Ali spat at him. "Why can't you just leave us alone?" she shouted in pain.

Calvin snickered. "I never let go of grudges…no matter how trivial they are." Bruno was angered more than ever. "How dare you?" Bruno shouted. Calvin grunted. "Johnny, right? I saw you take down Dracono, or rather, Mona." He then looked at Ali.

"I gotta say, I was downright shocked to see that it was the same person who saved you and Max the other night and nearly got me arrested. If she weren't behind bars, I'd put a bullet in her head." Bruno stood between Calvin and Mona.

"Leave her alone." Bruno said. Calvin aimed his weapon at Bruno's head. "I suppose I should shoot you too for keeping Mona out of my reach." "What the hell is with you? Do you go around shooting every person who's ever pissed you off?" Calvin sneered.

"Something like that. And by the way…" Calvin tilted his head at Ali. "Why are you here with him anyway? Got a thing for hot shot duelists?" "None of your beeswax!" Ali said as she held her shoulder, which continued to bleed. "Please, she needs medical attention now! Let her go!" Bruno pleaded. Calvin shook his head.

"No one's going anywhere except six feet under." Calvin then prepared to take another shot when he got hit hard by an oncoming D-Wheel that just pulled up. Calvin lay on his stomach, unconscious. Bruno and Ali immediately knew who the D-Wheeler was. "Max!" Max grinned as he took off his helmet and gave a thumbs up.

His grin dropped when he saw Ali's injury. "Oh my god! He shot her?" Bruno nodded. "Get Ali to the hospital now. Hurry!" "Don't need to tell me twice." Max then helped Ali on his D-Wheel. "What about you?" Ali asked Bruno. "Calvin's not going anywhere…not this time. Now get moving."

"Bruno…" Ali started to talk, but Bruno shushed her. "I'll be alright. What's important is your recovery. Go!" Max and Ali rode away. Now that his friends were out of harm's way, he can handle Calvin without worrying about anyone else.

Bruno kicked the gun out of Calvin's reach as he started to get back up. "The hell?" He looked around but there was no sign of Ali or the whoever it was that him. The only other person was "Johnny". "Where did she go? Who blindsided me just now?" Bruno punched him in the jaw, which knocked him back down.

"No one's here except you and me Calvin." Bruno said. Wiping his jaw, Calvin set his eyes on his next victim. "I _hate_ it when people disrupt my plans! And you…you've made a big mistake by getting in my way!" He then charged at Bruno with the intent of killing him.

Bruno nimbly dodged him, but then Calvin fell over the fence and grabbed on the guard rails to keep from falling. "Help! Help me!" Bruno walked over with a look of disgust. "You kidnapped two innocent people and shot one of them. And you did it just because they kicked you out of school for carrying a weapon. Why should I help someone like you?"

"Come on man! You're really going to let someone die like this?" Calvin pleaded. Bruno sighed as he grabbed Calvin's wrists and pulled him back onto the ground. "Unlike you, I don't take lives…nor let anyone die." "That's good to know…"

He then sucker punched Bruno in the stomach, which caused him to gasp for air. Calvin then punched him in the face, knocking him down on his side and causing his sunglasses to fall off.

"Now I got you Johnny." When Calvin picked up Bruno by the collar, he was thunderstruck. "Bruno? Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Bruno answered by giving Calvin a head butt (which really hurt). Both of them rubbed their foreheads for a moment. Then Calvin smiled widely.

"This explains why Ali was hanging with you. Oh this is too perfect! The guy I hated most of all is alive and kicking, and is right in front of me!" He then took out a long, sharp knife from his jacket. Bruno wiped the blood from his nose. "Your hatred has caused enough trouble Calvin. Let's settle this now!" "I couldn't have agreed more!"

With that, Calvin charged Bruno again, but this time Bruno didn't get out of the way. Still recovering from Calvin's underhanded attack, Bruno was knocked on his back and tried with all his might to keep the knife from stabbing into his heart. Calvin was strong, but Bruno was persistent.

"After I kill you, I'm going after your two buddies. And I'll make sure that it will be slow and painful…" Angered by Calvin's threat, Bruno found the strength to push the knife away and kicked him off. He then rolled over to his sunglasses just Calvin got up again and threw the knife at him.

Desperate, Bruno knocked the spinning knife away with his sunglasses. They were stronger than he expected; the handles caused the knife to reverse it's course. Calvin was to slow to react as his own knife came back and struck his heart. Wide eyed with shock, Calvin clutched the knife handle and coughed up blood. Within seconds, Calvin fell on his back…but this time, he didn't get back up.

Bruno was stunned as well. As much as he hated Calvin for wanting to kill him and his friends, he never intended to take his life. He didn't know that the knife would be rebounded towards it's owner. He was numb for a while, but he soon realized that he was only protecting himself; it was self defense.

Which was what he would have to tell Security as they arrived on the scene. He quickly put his sunglasses back on before they got close enough to see him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After arriving at Neo Domino Hospital, Bruno went up to Ali's room. Max was still with her when he walked in. "Hey." they both said as he closed the door behind him. "Hey. How's your shoulder Ali?" Her left arm was in a sling and she flinched a little when she tried to move it.

"They got the bullet out. Luckily there won't be any permanent damage. But unfortunately, I got to wear this for a while. Which means no riding my D-Wheel for a little over a month." she smiled. "I'm glad you'll be okay." "So am I. What happened to Calvin?" Bruno told of them of their fight, his unintentional death, and the arrival of Security. To Bruno's surprise, they took it well.

"Well, I'm not sorry he's dead. He deserved it." Ali said strongly. "Me neither. That guy has been a real pain in the ass." Max said. "Yeah, but I never wanted that to happen. I didn't want to see him die." Bruno said. Max gave his friend a sympathetic look.

"We know." Bruno then smirked. "I guess you were the one that called Security?" Max nodded. "I followed Ali to make sure she would be alright, and good thing I did. About halfway to the park, Calvin popped up. I immediately gave Security a call to tell them where they will find him."

"I'm glad you did Max. Thanks." Ali said. "Sure. Listen, I'm going to one of the vending machines. You guys want anything?" "I'm good, thanks." Ali said. "Me too." Bruno replied. "Okay. Be back in a jiffy." Max then left the room, but not before giving a quick wink at Ali. She looked away, realizing what that meant.

Alone again, Bruno sat next to Ali. "So, how long will you have to stay here?" he asked. "Just for the night. I'll be free to go in the morning." "Good." Bruno and Ali looked away from one another, not knowing what to say next.

After a moment, Ali broke the silence. "Bruno." "Yeah?" he asked as he looked back at her. "Thanks for protecting me from Calvin." she said kindly. Bruno smiled. "It was nothing. You can always count on me to be there for you." Ali felt very reassured.

"Bruno…I love you." she finally said, without warning. Bruno was speechless. "You do?" Ali nodded. "Yes, now more than ever." Ali then did something Bruno was not prepared for: She leaned over and kissed him. At first he was surprised, but then he closed his eyes and returned the favor. It was passionate and felt completely right…for both of them.

After a few minutes, they broke it to catch their breath. "Wow." they both said breathlessly. "I guess this means you love me too?" Ali asked. Bruno smiled sheepishly and messed with his hair. "I sure do." At that moment, Bruno and Ali had become more than just best friends. As they cuddled, Max watched from the doorway, also smiling for the new couple.

To be continued.


	15. Chapter 15

We are getting close to the end of my story. I believe there are a few more chapters to go…starting with this one! Hope you enjoy it!

Yugioh 5D's: Bruno's Beginnings

Chapter 15- Revenge

Somewhere within the outskirts of Neo Domino City, a shadowed figure laughed silently as he put the finishing touches on his little surprise for the city. "Finally. Now to get the party started…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It has been a month and a half since Bruno brought Mona down, and since he and Ali had started dating. They had never been happier in their lives. Bruno and Ali did a lot of things most couples did: seeing weekend movies, drinking from the same cup with two straws, stuff like that (of course, Bruno still had to use his Johnny persona).

At first the couple was afraid that Max might start to feel uncomfortable at their new status quo, but he seemed all for it. "No, it doesn't bother me. I'm happy for you guys, seriously." he said when Bruno and Ali brought the matter up to him the day after they got together. "If you ask me, it's about time!" With this they laughed.

Bruno would love to have a great riding duel with Ali with his Tech Genus deck, but even though she had gotten the okay to remove the sling, her shoulder still felt a little sensitive. She told him that to be safe, they would wait another week or two before she can get back on her D-Wheel.

One day, while the three were out together, they saw a news report saying that Security is doing what they can to find Diego Lopez, but despite their efforts he continued to remain elusive.

"It's been a while since Diego went into hiding. Shouldn't they have found something by now?" Max asked. "He probably knows how to hide like the rat he is." Bruno said disdainfully. "Sooner or later, Diego will have nowhere left to run." replied Ali. Unfortunately, a few moments later, they discovered that _they_ were the ones that had nowhere to run.

From six different locations at the borders of Neo Domino City, beams of dark energy erupted from the surface. The beams had spread over the city until they had all connected, and then they formed a powerful dome covering the city. Everyone was trapped inside with no way out. The sky could not be seen, only swirls of dark energy. Even the floating buildings were trapped.

At once, the whole populace was in an instant panic. They screamed and yelled for help, while others just asked themselves what was happening. "What the hell's this?" Bruno asked his friends. "I don't know, but I got really bad feeling about this." Max said in a worried voice. "That makes three of us." said Ali.

But they did not have to wait long for answers, for a huge hologram appeared above the city. And the person that appeared was someone Bruno, Max, and Ali recognized: "Diego!" they all shouted as Diego Lopez showed his mug to all the citizens.

"_Greetings, people of Neo Domino City. The name's Diego Lopez. I'm sure some of you have heard of me on the news recently. As you can see, I decided to put you all "under house arrest". Why am I doing this, you may ask? Well the answer is simple: Revenge!"_ Diego then pointed towards the screen.

"_A certain hot shot D-Wheeler derailed my plans and it's time I repaid him in kind! If you are watching this Johnny, then listen good!"_ Bruno stiffened and grinded his teeth as he listened to the man he hated.

"_The energy that surrounds this city was designed to prevent any kind of escape. And for those Security fools who think they can trace this message to my location, the dome disrupts all tracing tech. And it gets even better…but I don't want to spoil it all just yet. If you value the people of this city Johnny, meet me at the coordinates I've downloaded into your D-Wheel's GPS system immediately."_

Bruno and the others looked at the Delta Eagle's screen and map appeared with a blinking dot on the top right hand corner. _"I'm expecting you shortly…and come alone. For this matter…is personal!"_ With that, Diego vanished. The whole city was really in a state of fear as they asked what else the dome surrounding them could do.

"It certainly is personal Diego." Bruno said as he put on his helmet. "You're going? You know it's trap." Max advised. "This whole city is trapped. I doubt it could be worse than that." Ali kissed Bruno. "Do what you have to do Bruno. We're counting on you." Bruno nodded as he mounted the Delta Eagle. "I'll end this once and for all." Giving his friends an assuring thumbs up, Bruno drove to his destiny.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A short time later, Bruno arrived at his destination: A huge, luxurious mansion. This came as a surprise to him; he figured Diego would hide in some inconspicuous rat hole deep beneath Neo Domino City. The front door instantly opened to reveal Diego himself. Bruno gave him a nasty look.

"I knew you'd show up. Step inside, we have much to talk about." "Enough of this Diego! Release your hold over the city and it's people! This is between you and me!" Diego grunted.

"Indeed it is, but you are in no position to demand anything from a man who can destroy the city at the push of a button." As he said this, he took out a small box from inside his suit pocket. "I press this, and Neo Domino is history." he said with an evil smirk. Bruno was outraged. "Why do it? You would kill yourself too!" he reasoned.

Diego shrugged. "I'm not an idiot Johnny…and certainly not suicidal. Now join me, won't you?" he said, inviting Bruno inside the mansion again. Bruno hesitated for a moment, thinking that Max may be right about walking into a trap, but he stepped in nonetheless.

Bruno followed Diego into a office room with a table and two chairs. Diego sat down behind his desk. "Sit." he said, but again Bruno refused. "I prefer to stand." he said defiantly. Diego grunted again as he got out a bottle of wine and a glass. "I suppose you don't want a drink either?" he asked expectantly. "I don't drink." Bruno replied bluntly. After filling his glass and taking a sip, Diego began acting businesslike.

"Johnny, I asked you here because of the trouble you have caused me. I wish to work something out that would benefit both of us." "I seriously doubt that." he said angrily. Diego took another sip before continuing.

"A little over a month ago you defeated my champion D-Wheeler and put me on Security's wanted list, forcing me to go into hiding." "About that, how can you hide in a place like this without being found?" Bruno asked. Diego laughed.

"Simple; this mansion belongs to a rich couple who are away for a week, leaving only their butler in charge. I simply attacked the butler while he was out, stole his keys and made myself at home. The butler works for me now(fearing for his life of course)…that is until I don't need to stay anymore. But onto more important matters." Diego straightened up in his chair and gave Bruno a hard, piercing look.

"The point is, I had plans for this city and your interference ruined it all. I never expected anyone to able to defeat Dracono…or rather, Mona. Nor did I ever imagine someone could know about her connections to me. I was watching the news about Mona's arrest, and your involvement in it. I cannot tell you how pissed I was that some punk who came out of the blue brought down my prized duelist." Bruno smiled.

"I can imagine." Diego did not smile back. "Look Johnny, it's clear that you are a rare duelist with skills I never seen before. Not even the best pros in the world could do what you did. I'm willing to let bygones be bygones if you take Mona's place as my new champ. In return, I'll deactivate the energy dome over the city and no one gets hurt. Hell, I'll even make you the wealthiest D-Wheeler in the city I safely leave the city. What do you think?" he asked silkily.

Bruno still smiled, and slowly started laughing. Diego laughed along with him, thinking he got him where he wanted him. "Does this mean we have a deal?" he asked as he held out his hand. Bruno instantly stopped laughing and, instead of shaking Diego's hand, he spat on his suit. "Hey!" Diego shouted angrily. When he looked up at Bruno again, he was no longer smiling.

"No deal. I would never, EVER work for the man that condemned an innocent family to death! The Tanaka's blood is on your hands Diego, and I'll never forget it! I'd rather die than be your new puppet!" Diego snarled as he wiped his suit. "And another thing, I don't think you ever wanted to recruit the man who sent your "plans" crashing down. No, what you really want…is to see me dead!"

Diego widened his eyes in surprise, but quickly composed himself. "Hmph, you're an insightful young man aren't you? You're right; I was merely testing you to see what kind of man you are. And it is clear that you and I can never see eye to eye. And yes, nothing would give me more pleasure than to kill you." "Then why not just do it?" Bruno asked.

"Just pointing a gun at you and blowing your brains out would be too quick and easy. I have a much more satisfying way…with a "Riding Duel of Death." Bruno did not like the sound of that. "A Riding Duel of Death?" "That's right. You and me, one on one, with the fate of Neo Domino City in our hands. You win, the energy dome vanishes when my life points hit zero. I win, the city goes kaboom. Oh, and the loser dies."

"I don't see how that works out." Diego then took out a remote and activated a hologram between them. It showed them the Delta Eagle, but as Diego zoomed in the image, Bruno saw something attached to the engine. "You see that? That's where the "Death" part comes in. A similar device has also been attached to my D-Wheel for this occasion, and both have been set to explode automatically if they were being forcibly removed. When one of the players loses, the box will beep 10 times, and then explode. Neither the D-Wheeler or it's rider will survive."

Bruno cursed him. "Why? Why put your own life on the line? It's madness." Diego shrugged. "I like to take risks. Oh and if you refuse this duel, I'll blow up the city anyway. What's it going to be, Johnny?" Bruno thought of Ali, Max, and all the people that would die if Diego wasn't stopped. And this was the chance he waited to bring down the man who threatened his parents. Bruno made up his mind.

"Alright, I accept." Diego smirked again. "Excellent. We shall begin at once." "But before we duel, I demand that you tell me why you wanted to murder the Tanakas." Diego gave Bruno a curious expression. "Why are you so interested in the Tanaka family anyway? I know you defeated Mona because she was directly responsible for their deaths, but why do you care?" Bruno tightened his fists in anger.

"Why? Because no innocent life should be taken by lowly, greedy bastards like you." "I admire your passion Johnny, but that still doesn't tell me what I want to know. I did the same thing to other families, yet no one dared to try to avenge them. Why is this any different?" "I asked you first Diego!" Bruno spat. Diego chuckled.

"If you want to know you have to duel it out of me." Bruno nodded. "Then so be it. I'll beat the answer out of you." "And I'll be sure to do the same. Now get your D-Wheel; I have a _special_ course that I've prepared just for you."

Diego and Bruno then walked away to prepare for their final battle, and for the fate of Neo Domino City.

To be continued.

Note: A couple of things. 1) Sorry for not updating like I used to; I have a new job that has me working Mon-Fri and I only have time to write and post chapters on the weekends. I still plan to finish this though. 2) I put up a poll on my profile page concerning the ending of this story. Check it out.


	16. Chapter 16

It's Bruno vs. Diego! Let the final showdown begin! Enjoy!

Yugioh 5D's: Bruno's Beginnings

Chapter 16- Showdown

Bruno and Diego, mounted on their D-Wheels (Diego's was bulky and white), were ready to ride on perhaps the weirdest track Bruno had ever seen. As soon as they met up outside the mansion, a road of light appeared and stretched across the sky all over the city. It resembled the form of a roller coaster.

Diego chuckled. "You like it? I thought it would make our duel even more interesting…with us battling right above Neo Domino City!" Bruno stared in awe, and then smirked. "Suits me just fine. Now let's get this started!" Diego smirked back. "Eager to die, huh? Very well!" They started their engines. "Speed World 2- Set On!"

As soon as they rode onto the track, they both shouted "Riding Duel- Acceleration!" With the whole city watching, the final battle began.

(Johnny- LP: 4000/SPC: 0)

(Diego- LP: 4000/SPC: 0)

They both sped to the first corner of the track with everyone watching on the holograms above. Bruno thought he should take the first turn, but he decided he should know what he was up against, so he allowed Diego to have the first turn.

"Letting me go first? Fine by me. My turn!" Diego smiled with the six cards in his hand. "First I summon Speed Jaguar in attack mode." (EARTH, LV 4 Beast-Warrior - ATK/1000, DEF/800) "Then I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

'_I wonder what his strategy is? Time to find out.' _"My turn!"

(Johnny- LP: 4000/SPC: 1)

(Diego- LP: 4000/SPC: 1)

"First I can special summon this monster when my opponent has a monster and I have no monsters. I special summon the Tuner monster, Tech Genus Striker in attack mode!" (EARTH, LV 2 Warrior/Tuner- ATK/800, DEF/0) "Next I can special summon this when I have special summoned a LV 4 or lower monster. I special summon Tech Genus Werewolf in attack mode!" (EARTH, LV 3 Beast-Warrior - ATK/1200, DEF/0)

'_Setting up for a Synchro summon, huh?'_ Diego thought as he observed Bruno's move. "I am tuning my LV 3 Werewolf to my LV 2 Striker! Limiter Removal, Level Five! Regulator Open! Thruster Warm up, OK! Up Link All Clear! Go! Synchro Summon! Come on! Tech Genus Hyper Librarian!" (DARK, LV 5 Spellcaster/Synchro- ATK/2400, DEF/1800 "Hyper Librarian, attack Speed Jaguar!"

As the white-robed Spellcaster began it's attack, Diego went on the defense. "I activate Negate Attack! This stops your monster's attack and ends the Battle Phase!" Bruno narrowed his eyes as his attack failed. _'He wants to keep his monster safe. Maybe he's planning for a Synchro summon as well.' _"I set a card facedown and end my turn."

"I know you can do better than that. My turn!"

(Johnny- LP: 4000/SPC: 2)

(Diego- LP: 4000/SPC: 2)

They rode over the Kaiba Corp building and made a sharp turn. "I summon Speed Bird in defense mode." (WIND, LV 4 Winged Beast- ATK/1200, DEF/1000) "Then I play the Speed Spell- Angel Baton! When I have 2 or more Speed Counters, I draw two cards, then discard 1. Then I play another Angel Baton, so now I draw and discard again!" Bruno watched with interest as Diego drew and discarded cards twice.

"I wonder what he's up to?" Bruno asked himself. "I set a card face down end my turn." As they rode over the Duel Stadium, Bruno thought that he needs to find a way to take out his monsters before he makes his big move. "I'll stop you Diego! My turn!"

(Johnny- LP: 4000/SPC: 3)

(Diego- LP: 4000/SPC: 3)

'_He summoned two monsters, neither of which are very strong, two face down cards, and two discarded cards in his Cemetery. His plan must be linked to either the cards he drew and kept with Angel Baton's effect…or the cards he discarded. One way to find out.'_ Bruno knew he was about to take a huge risk, so tried to make this one count.

"I summon the Tuner monster, Tech Genus Cyber Magician in attack mode!" (LIGHT, LV 1 Spellcaster- ATK/0, DEF/0) "When I'm using this card for a Synchro summon, I can use non-Tuners from my hand! I'm tuning the level 4 Tech Genus Rush Rhino in my hand to my level 1 Cyber Magician! Limiter Removal, Level Five. Booster Launch, OK! Inclination, OK! Ground Support! All Clear! Go! Synchro Summon! Come on! Tech Genus Wonder Magician!" (LIGHT, LV 5 Spellcaster/Synchro- ATK/1900, DEF/0)

"When Wonder Magician is Synchro summoned, I can destroy 1 Magic/Trap card on my opponent's field." Bruno had to choose which card to destroy, and he had to choose the one that would be critical to Diego's strategy. _'Which is it? I choose the wrong one, I could be in big trouble.'_ Suddenly, Bruno made his choice. "I destroy the facedown on the left!"

Wonder Magician's light ball shattered the facedown card. Diego grunted as he lost his card. "You got rid of my Draining Shield trap." "If I had attacked you before hand, my attack would've been negated and you would gain Lifepoints equal to that monster's ATK." Bruno smirked.

"Guess I chose the right one. Now for Hyper Librarian's effect. When a Synchro monster is Synchro summoned, I can draw one card from my deck." He was pleased with what he drew. "And now Wonder Magician, attack Speed Jaguar!" As Wonder Magician flew towards Diego's monster, Diego laughed.

"You fell for it Jackass! Trap card open, Shift Change!" Bruno was surprised by this. "This card is activated when one of my monsters is the target of a Magic/Trap effect or a battle. It changes the target to another monster on my field!" As he said this, Wonder Magician's attack was heading for Speed Bird instead, which got destroyed a second later.

"Now for Speed Bird's effect! When it is destroyed in battle and goes to the Cemetery, I can special summon two LV 2 monsters in my Cemetery to the field! I special summon two Eight-Claws Scorpions in defense mode!" (DARK, LV 2 Insect- ATK/300, DEF/200) Bruno looked frustrated. '_He wanted me to destroy his other Trap, so he can use Shift Change. His aim was to add more monsters to the field.' _"I set a card facedown and end my turn."

"How come you didn't attack with your other monster? Too scared to make another _failed_ attack?" Diego asked overconfidently. In truth, Bruno didn't attack with Hyper Librarian because he realized Diego's strategy couldn't be prevented. _'Whatever he is planning, it will happen on his next turn…no matter what I do.'_

Diego shrugged. "You know what, it doesn't matter. Because I'm going to beat you down punk! My turn!"

(Johnny- LP: 4000/SPC: 4)

(Diego- LP: 4000/SPC: 4)

Diego smiled evilly as he drew his next card. "Yes! I have all that I need!" Bruno, and everyone else in the city, wondered what Diego had up his sleeve. "First, I summon the Tuner monster, Delta Flyer in attack mode!" (WIND, LV 3 Dragon/Tuner- ATK/1500, DEF/900)

'_That card was used by Mona when she was Dracono!' _Bruno thought, surprised. "Delta Flyer's effect! Once per turn, I can increase the level of another monster on my field by one. So now my Speed Jaguar goes from a LV 4 monster to a LV 5!" Back on the ground, Ali and Max followed the duel carefully.

"Diego now has a LV 5 monster, two LV 2 monsters, and a LV 3 monster…which is also a Tuner." Max said. "Which means Diego plans to summon a LV 12 Synchro monster! This could be bad!" Ali stated. "Whatever he's going to pull out of his ass, Bruno can beat it!" Max said with faith. Ali agreed. "Bruno won't fail…I know he won't."

Back on the duel track, Bruno knew he would soon be up against a powerful monster, so he needed to be prepared. He started to speed up and closed his eyes. "Diego Lopez, whatever you try, it will fail. For I have the means to end your evil ways: CLEAR MIND!" Then the Delta Eagle was once again surrounded by purple energy as last time.

"So, this trick again huh?" Diego asked curiously. Max and Ali smiled instantly, knowing what was coming. "I am tuning my LV 5 Synchro monster, Hyper Librarian, to my LV 5 Synchro Tuner, Wonder Magician!" The Spellcaster became 5 balls of light that passed in front of Bruno and changed the area green. "Limiter Removal, Level Ten! Main Bus Booster Control! All Clear! Infinite Power Here, Release Itself and Beyond the Dimension! GO! ACCEL SYNCHRO!" With that, Bruno vanished.

Diego looked behind him to see Bruno emerge from the energy circle…as well as his best monster. "COME ON! TECH GENUS BLADE GUNNER!" (EARTH, LV 10 Machine/Synchro- ATK/3300, DEF/2200) Once more the might Blade Gunner stood poised, ready to battle. However, Diego wasn't worried.

"That's the piece of junk that beat my champ, is it? Well, I intend to scrap it!" "My Blade Gunner won't be so easy to take down Diego!" Diego chuckled. "We'll see about that. First I activate the Speed Spell- Overboost! Which increases my Speed Counters by 4, and then reduces them to 1 during the End Phase. Then I activate another Overboost, giving me another 4 Speed Counters…for a grand total of 12!"

(Johnny- LP: 4000/SPC: 4)

(Diego- LP: 4000/SPC: 12)

"12 Speed Counters! What does he need all those for?" Bruno asked himself as he watched. Diego grinned madly at this point. "This is it Johnny! I am tuning my now LV 5 Speed Jaguar and both my LV 2 Eight-Claws Scorpions to my LV 3 Delta Flyer! The World of Speed shall now bend to my will! Nothing can slow down my ambitions! Synchro Summon! The Speed Demon! Speed World Dragon!"

At that instant, dark clouds and purple lightning appeared above the city, which caused most of the crowd to seek shelter. From the dark clouds, Bruno could see a ominous shaped descending and stopped on top of Diego. As the monster began to materialize, Diego laughed insanely.

"Johnny, this is where you will die!"

To be continued.

Note: Everyone, I am SO VERY SORRY for taking so long to post this. My job leaves me very tired after the day and the weekends I kept being preoccupied. But I still promise to finish this story. Don't stop reading it! Also, I have closed my poll, which pretty much convinced me what I should do. Thanks to those who voted! Later!


	17. Chapter 17

Why did Diego want Bruno and his family dead? Time to find out!

Yugioh 5D's: Bruno's Beginnings

Chapter 17- Revelations

"This is it Johnny! I am tuning my now LV 5 Speed Jaguar and both my LV 2 Eight-Claws Scorpions to my LV 3 Delta Flyer! The World of Speed shall now bend to my will! Nothing can slow down my ambitions! Synchro Summon! The Speed Demon! Speed World Dragon!"

At that instant, dark clouds and purple lightning appeared above the city, which caused most of the crowd to seek shelter. From the dark clouds, Bruno could see a ominous shaped descending and stopped on top of Diego. As the monster began to materialize, Diego laughed insanely. "Johnny, this is where you will die!"

Seconds later, "Speed World Dragon" was revealed. It was a massive black beast that had 12 glowing orbs on it's chest, had sleek dark wings, and a head that was shaped like a standard D-Wheel. It's very eyes were Hellish like headlights. (DARK, LV 12 Dragon/Synchro- ATK/3500, DEF/3300) It's appearance sent shivers down Bruno's spine.

"This is the ultimate Speed monster! For it to be summoned, it isn't enough to simply have the necessary monsters… I must also have 12 Speed Counters! And thanks to my Overboost Speed Spells, that was a cinch!" _'So that's why he needed so many Speed Counters! This will definitely be a tough one to bring down.'_ Bruno thought.

Max and Ali, like all the other civilians, were stunned by the new monster. "A monster exclusive to riding duels?" Max asked. "It must be powerful if it needed 12 Speed Counters to summon. It's even stronger than Bruno's Blade Gunner."

Bruno knew the same thing as Diego made his next move. "Go Speed World Dragon! Attack Blade Gunner now!" The orbs on Speed World Dragon's chest connected and fired a black energy wave at Bruno's monster. But Bruno wasn't unprepared.

"Trap card open, Battle Stun Sonic! When my opponent's monster attacks, that attack is negated!" A pink dome appeared and protected Blade Gunner from being blown to pieces. "And then I can Special Summon a LV 4 or lower Tuner monster from my hand! I Special Summon another Tech Genus Cyber Magician in defense mode!" A copy of one of Bruno's Tuners appeared next to Blade Gunner.

"Nice try, but I'm not done yet. I activate Speed World 2's effect! I remove 10 Speed Counters to destroy your Blade Gunner!"

(Johnny- LP: 4000/SPC: 4)

(Diego- LP: 4000/SPC: 2)

Bruno smirked as well. "That won't work either. I activate Blade Gunner's monster effect! Once per my opponent's turn, I can remove it from play!" At once, Blade Gunner vanished from the field before 10 blasts of light could pierce it's hide. Diego was annoyed. "Always have some kind of sneaky trick, don't you? Fine, I end my turn."

Bruno smiled. "During the End Phase, Blade Gunner returns to the field!" Bruno's robot warrior reappeared to face the enemy. "Also, due to Overboost's effects, your Speed Counters go down to 1 in the End Phase."

(Johnny- LP: 4000/SPC: 4)

(Diego- LP: 4000/SPC: 1)

The crowds cheered for Johnny's tactics. "Yes! I knew he'd escape from that scuffle!" Max cheered. Ali nodded in agreement. Diego couldn't help but feel impressed. "I'm surprised you managed to survive my assault. I promise you won't make it next time. No one survives once I decide to kill them." Bruno became angry by this.

"I will stop you from murdering others like you murdered the Tanakas!" "Why do the Tanakas mean so much that you would risk your own life to bring me down? Are you related to them or something?" Bruno wouldn't answer. "Start your next turn." he snapped. Flinching slightly, Diego decided to proceed. "Fine. My turn!"

(Johnny- LP: 4000/SPC: 5)

(Diego- LP: 4000/SPC: 2)

Diego's card made him grin. _'Perfect.'_ "I set a card facedown and end my turn." Bruno was surprised that he didn't try to attack with his monster again, and figured it has to do with his facedown card. "My turn!"

(Johnny- LP: 4000/SPC: 6)

(Diego- LP: 4000/SPC: 3)

"Trap card open, TGX3-DX2! This let's me select three "Tech Genus" monsters in my Cemetery and shuffle them back into my Deck! I return my Striker, Rush Rhino, and Werewolf so that I can draw 2 cards!" He now had 4 cards in his hand. "Then I switch my Blade Gunner to defense mode, set one card facedown, and end my turn!"

Diego stared at Bruno curiously. _'What is the deal with this guy? What the makes the Tanakas so damn important to him? Could he really have some connection with them? A lost relative perhaps?'_ He then studied the Delta Eagle.

'_Come to think of it, Johnny's D-Wheel looks very familiar. Where have I seen it before?'_ He then recalled the last person that drove something similar, and then narrowed his eyes. _'Now I remember. That D-Wheel looks exactly like the one that Selena Tanaka had ridden…before I ended her career. Could it be the same one? If so, how did Johnny get his hands on it? And why would he want it anyway?'_ His eyes suddenly widened as a surprising thought came to him. "No…it can't be."

Diego then pulled up to Bruno. "Tell me where you got that D-Wheel." "I didn't…I built it." Bruno answered. Diego smiled mischievously. "You sure your mom didn't…_Bruno_?" Bruno gasped in disbelief as Diego chuckled. "I knew it! You did survive Mona's attack that night! It makes sense since your body never washed up on shore!"

Bruno quickly got over his shock. "And now you know why I'm determined to stop you no matter what! So tell me why you marked me and my parents for death!" Diego snorted. "Well, I don't see why not…since both our cats are out of the bag now." Bruno listened as Diego explained.

"Years ago, your mother did something I will never forgive: She destroyed my brother's life!" Bruno was shocked again by this statement. "What do you mean?" Diego snarled before continuing.

"My brother, Logan, had a huge crush on your mother. He idolized her. To get a chance to be with her, he got himself hired as a mechanic; he was good with machines, so it was easy to get the job. But no matter what he tried, he never got anywhere with her. In fact, he became so obsessed with her, he resorted to stalking and spying. Selena had enough and forced him to quit."

Bruno then remembered the hologram of his mother telling his father about that small incident. It never occurred to him that that event would have grave consequences. "After Logan left, he contacted me and I saw how devastated he was. I tried to consult him, but he was too upset to listen. I hadn't heard anything more from him for while. Then, a few days later I got saw on the news that a man had been found dead in his apartment. Apparently, he committed suicide; he shot himself in the head. That man…was Logan." he said as his voice broke a bit.

Bruno was horrified by this. "Your brother killed himself?" he asked in a stunned voice. "I loved my brother; I'd looked out for him for years. I warned him not to go after babes that were out of his league, like your mother, but his hormones got the better of him. To hear what had happened to him, I could only blame one person; your mother!" Diego yelled as he pointed at Bruno.

"Selena broke my brother's heart and that drove him to his death! From then on, I decided to get my revenge for what Selena did. It was then that I joined the mob and got the power I needed to get back at your mother. Your mother took something precious from, and I figured I did the same to her."

"By forcing her to give up her dueling career, or lose her life and the lives of her family." Bruno replied with hate. Diego nodded. "Yes. I'm surprised you know that fact; I supposed your mother found a way to warn you about me. Making her give up dueling and the fear of losing her family felt very satisfying. And she did keep her word after our meeting…but it seemed she couldn't control you."

"You had someone spy on me." Bruno guessed. "Indeed. When I learned that Selena Tanaka's son had taken up dueling, I smiled. I finally had the opportunity to carry out my threat. So I had sent Mona to burn your parents alive and then kill you, and of course make it look like an accident." Despite his anger, Bruno smirked. "But you didn't expect me to come back to haunt you, didn't you?" Diego sneered at him.

"That was the one thing I didn't anticipate. If you hadn't returned, Mona would've remained the Riding Duel King, and I would've profited greatly from all her victories. Your comeback caused all my ambitions to crash and burn! And now I'm going to finish the job personally! My turn!"

(Bruno- LP: 4000/SPC: 7)

(Diego- LP: 4000/SPC: 4)

Diego smiled. "Just what I need. I play the Magic card, Angel's Gift!" Bruno was shocked. _'He's doing what Mona did in our first duel; using a normal Magic card in a riding duel!'_ "But by using a non-Speed Spell, Speed World 2's effect will deal you 2000 DMG!" Diego laughed. "Normally I would, but thanks to having Speed World Dragon on the field, that little drawback is gone!" "What?" Bruno gasped.

"With Angel's Gift, I can draw 3 cards, and then discard 2!" He then drew and discarded his cards. "Next I play my facedown card…Raise Dead!" Bruno couldn't believe Diego could play normal Magic cards without damaging himself. "I can Special Summon any monster from either Cemetery with this! I bring back a monster I just discarded, Kaiser Sea Horse in attack mode!" (LIGHT- LV 4 Sea Serpent- ATK/1700, DEF/1650)

"I don't like this." Ali said as she and Max watched. "Me neither." "Now for Kaiser Sea Horse's effect! When I am about to Advance summon a LIGHT monster, this card can be treated as two Releases. I Release my Kaiser Sea Horse to Advance summon Angel O7 in attack mode!" Diego's weaker monster vanished as a more powerful monster appeared in it's place. (LIGHT, LV 7 Fairy- ATK/2500, DEF/1500)

'_That's odd. If he had both Kaiser Sea Horse and Angel O7 in his hand, why did he discard his Sea Horse? He could've done the same thing with his stronger monster and resurrected it with Raise Dead. Why would he go through the trouble of Advance summing it?'_ Max and Ali were wondering the same thing.

"He could've saved an extra card in his hand." Max said. "Your right. Diego had to have a reason for doing it." Ali replied. Diego didn't make them wait long for that reason. "Now I have you! I'm going to wipe your field clean!" "I seriously doubt that." Bruno shot back. Diego smirked.

"Because of your Blade Gunner's effects? That can easily be remedied. Since my Angel O7 was Advance summoned, it gains a powerful effect: All of my opponent's Monster effects can no longer be activated!" This immensely shocked Bruno. "No! That means…!" "Right! Your robot can't save itself! Now watch as I rid the field of all your monsters! Angel O7, attack Cyber Magician!" The little monster was blasted to atoms by Diego's monster.

"Now for your more bothersome monster! I activate Speed World 2's effect and destroy your Blade Gunner!" "Hold on! You need 10 Speed Counters for that! You only have 4!" Bruno pointed out. "That's another advantage I gain from Speed World Dragon. While it's on the field, I can use Speed World 2's effects even if I don't have the number of Speed Counters I need to activate them." Diego answered threateningly, which made Bruno pale. "The only drawback is I can only use one Speed World 2 effect once per turn. But I'm not complaining if it gets the job done. Now say goodbye to your Tech Genus Blade Gunner!"

Bruno was helpless to save his beloved monster as it exploded from the 10 orbs it managed to avoid last time. "Blade Gunner!" Bruno yelled in agony. Diego chuckled. "The pain's just beginning! Speed World Dragon, direct attack!"

Once more, the dark dragon's 12 orbs glowed and the stream of dark energy had burst out of it's mouth and hit Bruno. He screamed from assault.

(Bruno- LP: 500/SPC: 7)

(Diego- LP: 4000/SPC: 4)

"Bruno!" Max and Ali shouted in alarm. After the smoke faded, Bruno looked a little worse for wear. His glasses were cracked a little, his suit had burn spots in various places, and he panted from the heavy attack. "That attack…almost took out my Life Points." he said softly. Diego laughed again at Bruno's suffering.

"I end my turn."

To be continued.

Note: I know Angel O7 negates the effects of all monsters, but I tweaked it to only work on the opponent's monsters for the story. It's no different than changing card effects from the anime to the real card game.


	18. Chapter 18

The epic battle concludes! Enjoy!

Yugioh 5D's: Bruno's Beginnings

Chapter 18- True Potential

Bruno was in, quite possibly, the worst jam in his life. He was dueling the man that ruined his life for the fate of Neo Domino City, and he just lost his ace monster. Not only that, but his Life Points took a huge drop from just one attack. He was completely lost as to how he'll get out of this one.

Diego, looking all smug, took great joy in giving his opponent a beating. "Looks like your end is near Bruno! Your best monster is gone, and your Life Points are nearly depleted! I think we both know you can't win now! And after your next turn, I'll finish this duel!" He laughed most evilly. Bruno was beginning to think he was right.

"Bruno, don't give up!" Ali cried. "You'll find a way! You always do!" Max yelled. Pretty soon, the rest of the crowd was trying to encourage Bruno to continue the fight. But unfortunately, Bruno felt very drained and weak. He didn't think he could go on. He shut his eyes and grinded his teeth.

'_Damn, maybe I can't win after all. Diego used a strategy I never expected and got the upper hand. Maybe all the fighting I've done since the night my parents died…was all in vain.' 'That doesn't sound like the Bruno we raised.'_ Bruno snapped his eyes open to find himself in a empty space in his previous clothes. In front of him were his deceased parents. _'Mom? Dad?'_ he asked in disbelief.

Hiroki and Selena Tanaka nodded at their son. At the sight of them, Bruno started to tear up. _'I'm…I'm so sorry.' 'Sorry for what?' _Selena asked._ 'For yelling at you. The night you two died, I was angry and shouted at you to stop treating me like a child. I never got a chance to apologize to you before the fire. I should never have left home.'_

'_If you hadn't left, you'd probably be burned alive too. Don't say such nonsense.' _Hiroki said sternly. _'Besides, if anyone should apologize, it should be us.' _Selena added. _'Huh?'_ Bruno looked surprised. _'Bruno, we should have told you the truth a long time ago. We just didn't want you to live your life in fear that we could be killed in any day of the week. We wanted you to live and grow into a man we can be proud of.' _Selena explained.

'_As a matter of fact, right after you stormed out, your mother and I decided to tell you everything when you got back.'_ Bruno was speechless. _'You were going to tell me?'_ They nodded. _'But then that nasty fire kind of ruined that plan.'_ Hiroki said grumpily. _'However, it seems you have discovered the truth on your own.'_ Selena said with a smile. Her son nodded. _'I found your garage and your hologram explained everything.'_

'_And look at what became of you since. You have really become a strong duelist.' _Selena said. At this, Bruno became depressed again._ 'Not at the moment. Diego's got me cornered. I can't beat him.' 'What did I just say about not talking nonsense?'_ Hiroki said, giving Bruno a hard look. Bruno flinched a bit. _'But I just lost my ace monster!' 'Did you?'_ Selena asked slyly.

'_What do you mean?'_ Bruno asked, clearly confused._ 'Bruno, Accel Synchro was just the beginning. There is an even greater power beyond it.' _Selena said. Bruno was astounded by this. _'A power beyond Accel Synchro?'_ _'Yes.' _Selena then held out her hand, and in it was a blank white-framed card. _'Allow yourself to reach out beyond your normal limits and fight back!'_ Selena encouraged.

Bruno stared at the card, then back at her. _'How do I go beyond my normal limits?'_ _'Let's just say it takes more than your own strength.'_ Hiroki hinted. Bruno thought for a second before it hit him. Understanding was shown on his face. _'You are ready son.' _said Hiroki. _'Now go and bring peace to Neo Domino City…and us.'_ Selena said. Bruno nodded as he took the card, which had shined brightly upon contact…

Bruno found himself back in the duel against Diego. He looked at his hand and held the blank card his mother gave him. _'No way. Did all that just happen?'_ "Hey! What's the hold up? Start your final turn already!" Diego impatiently shouted. Bruno smiled as he placed the card in his Extra Deck and turned to him.

"I'm ready to finish this, but I won't be the one that loses! My…turn!

(Bruno- LP: 500/SPC: 8)

(Diego- 4000/SPC: 5)

Bruno knew he made a good choice by adding the card he just drew to his Deck prior to the duel…for he needed it now. "First I play the Speed Spell - Overboost! Like it did for you, it gives me 4 Speed Counters but reduces them to 1 in the End Phase!"

(Bruno- LP: 500/SPC: 12)

(Diego- LP: 4000/SPC: 5)

"You copy cat!" Diego snapped. "Next I activate Speed World 2's effect! By removing 10 Speed Counters, I can destroy your Angel O7!" Diego's weaker monster was disintegrated.

(Bruno- LP: 500/SPC: 2)

(Diego- LP: 4000/SPC: 5)

Although Diego wasn't happy that he lost one of his monsters, he wondered why Bruno didn't use Speed World 2's effect on Speed World Dragon. _'Not that it would make a difference anyway, but still…'_ he thought.

"Why didn't Bruno destroy Speed World Dragon?" Max asked. "He must have a way to beat Speed World Dragon, but for it to work he had to get rid of Angel O7 due to it's effect to negate other monster's effects." Ali answered.

Bruno continued his turn. "Trap card open, Lost Star Descent! I can Special summon a Synchro monster in my Cemetery in face-up Defense mode! In exchange it loses it's effects, it's LV is reduced by 1, it's DEF is 0, and it's position can't be changed! Return, Tech Genus Blade Gunner!" Bruno's previously destroyed monster returned, albeit weaker than before. Diego laughed. "What good would bringing back your monster in that state do you?" Bruno continued to smile.

"Watch and see, you bastard! Now, by reducing the ATK of a Machine monster on my field by 1000, like my Blade Gunner, I can Special summon this card from my hand! I Special Summon the Tuner monster, Tech Genus Gear Zombie in attack mode!" (DARK, LV 1 Zombie- ATK/600, DEF/0) Blade Gunner's previous 3300 ATK was then reduced to 2300. Diego raised an eyebrow of what Bruno was doing.

"Then I Normal summon Tech Genus Drill Fish in attack mode!" (WATER, LV 1 Fish- ATK/100, DEF/100) "I am tuning my LV 1 Drill Fish to my LV 1 Gear Zombie! Limiter Removal Level Two! Regulator Open! Navigation, All Clear! Go! Synchro Summon! Come On, Tech Genus Recipro Dragonfly!" (WIND, LV 2 Insect/Synchro- ATK/300, DEF/300) "Another little pest?" Diego asked in annoyance.

Bruno ignored him and continued. "Recipro Dragonfly's effect! Once per turn, I can return a Synchro monster I control to my Extra Deck, and if the monsters I used to summon it are in my Cemetery, I can Special summon them to the field! Return, Wonder Magician! Return, Hyper Librarian!" Both of Bruno's previous Synchro monsters returned to the field and stood next to his third.

"Ha! So now you have three Synchro monsters! What good would they do against my Speed World Dragon?" shouted Diego. "_This!_" Bruno said as he started to be surrounded by the same purple energy as before. "Diego, I have obtained a power even greater than your beast can handle! Behold, TOP CLEAR MIND!" Then the energy intensified as Bruno drove faster than he ever dared too; it was bigger than it was previously. This surprised Max and Ali, who had no idea what was about to happen.

"This is it for you Diego! I am tuning my LV 2 Recipro Dragonfly and my LV 5 Hyper Librarian to my LV 5 Wonder Magician!" Once again, Bruno's Synchro Tuner became a green field around him. "Limiter Removal, Level Max! Regulator Open, All Clear! Infinite Power, Break Time and Space to Open an Unknown World! GO! DELTA ACCEL! COME ON! TECH GENUS HALBERD CANNON!" (EARTH, LV 12 Machine/Synchro- ATK/4000, DEF/4000)

Max, Ali, and the whole city stared in awe at Bruno's new monster. "Whoa! I didn't know Bruno had_ that_!" Max said. "Neither did I." replied Ali. Diego, on the other hand, was terrified. "What the _hell_? Where did that monster come from?" Bruno smiled at Diego's predicament.

"Now it's my turn to wipe your field clean! Halberd Cannon, attack Speed World Dragon!" Bruno's new monster equipped a blaster from it's back in front of it and prepared to attack Diego's beast. "Oh no you don't! Speed World Dragon has another effect! Once per turn, I can remove 1 Speed Counter to remove my monster from play, and then return it during the End Phase! Plus, your attack is negated!"

(Bruno- LP: 500/SPC: 2)

(Diego- LP: 4000/SPC: 4)

As Speed World Dragon disappeared, so did Halberd Cannon. "What? Why did your monster disappear too?" Bruno chuckled. "It is because of my monster's effect. When a monster uses an effect that removes a card from play, Halberd Cannon negates the effect and reduces that monster loses 800 ATK!" "Say what?" Diego shouted incredulously.

As they spoke, both monsters returned to the field. They watched as Halberd Cannon, with Speed World Dragon's neck in its hands, slammed the oversized brute to the ground. With that, the dragon's ATK was reduced. (3500 - 800 = 2700) "Now let's try this again. Halberd Cannon, annihilate Speed World Dragon once and for all!" This time, the blast Halberd Cannon fired had hit and went right through Speed World Dragon. Diego screamed as his powerful creature was blown to pieces.

(4000 - 2700 = 1300) (4000 - 1300 = 2700)

(Bruno- LP: 500/SPC: 2)

(Diego- LP: 2700/SPC: 4)

The crowds cheered that Bruno finally got the upper hand over Diego. "Yes!" "That's my man!" Max and Ali yelled respectively. Diego was distraught. He couldn't believe that Bruno managed to destroy what was perhaps (to him) the most powerful monster ever. "This…can't be. My precious Speed World Dragon…destroyed!" he screamed in agony. "It's almost over now. I set a card facedown and end my turn." Bruno said calmly. "And with the effect of Overboost, my Speed Counters go down to 1."

(Bruno- LP: 500/SPC: 1)

(Diego- LP: 2700/SPC: 4)

Diego had lost his smug overconfidence and was panicking. "Maybe…maybe the next card I draw can save me? Oh please save me! My…my turn!"

(Bruno- LP: 500/SPC: 2)

(Diego- LP: 2700/SPC: 5)

Upon seeing the card, Diego felt momentarily gleeful. "Yes! _Yes!_ This will give me victory!" He then looked at Bruno. "You thought you had me, but I still win! For I have drawn a Speed Spell, which leads to Speed World 2's effect! By removing 4 Speed Counters, I can inflict 800 DMG to you! It is over for you!" A streak of lightning then fired from Diego's D-Wheel straight at Bruno's. However, Bruno wasn't fazed.

"I expected that. Trap card open, Damage Eraser! When my opponent uses a card that inflicts effect damage to me, the damage is negated and I gain Life Points equal to the damage I would have taken. Since you tried to inflict 800 DMG to me, I instead gain 800 Life Points!"

(Bruno- LP: 1300/SPC: 2)

(Diego- LP: 2700/SPC: 1)

Diego then shook with rage and despair. He looked down at the Speed Spell he held. Unfortunately, he couldn't use the card itself since he didn't have enough Speed Counters; Speed World 2's damage effect was his one last hope. "I end…my turn." he said, about to cry. Bruno grunted.

"Now you know how it feels to despair. Its exactly how someone like you should feel after the horrible crimes you've committed. Savor it! Now I will finish this battle! My turn!"

(Bruno- LP: 1300/SPC: 3)

(Diego- LP: 2700/SPC: 2)

"Halberd Cannon…END THIS! DIRECT ATTACK!" Once more, Bruno's trump card fired it's energy weapon and hit Diego head on. He screamed from the assault.

(Bruno- LP: 1300/SPC: 3)

(Diego- LP: 0/SPC: 2)

Max and Ali, along with all of Neo Domino City, cheered at Bruno's victory. As the smoke cleared around him, Diego heard beeping coming from behind him. He went pale and realized that the bomb on his D-Wheel had activated. He knew then it was over…and he could do nothing about it.

"Enjoy your final moments Diego…and remember, you did this to yourself!" Bruno said as he sped the Delta Eagle away from his enemy. As the final seconds ticked away, Diego thought he saw a shadow of a certain woman behind Bruno. "Damn you Bruno! Damn you Selena…!" His D-Wheel exploded right there and then.

Bruno turned to see the explosion. At long last, the nightmare was over. _'Finally, my mission is finished. My parents can rest in piece…and I can finally move on.'_ But Bruno had one other problem; the duel track above the city was fading away behind him. He knew he had to get off the track and fast before he fell to his doom.

He quickly scanned the area and saw an upcoming building that was close enough to ride off too without crashing and burning. He hit the accelerator and jumped off the fading track as it approached him. Max and Ali were relieved that Bruno managed to save himself. And more importantly, avenging his parents.

After this, the dome that surrounded Neo Domino City dissipated and the bright, clear sky returned with sun blazing down on everyone. Bruno, who stepped off the Delta Eagle, looked up into the sky and smiled.

'_Mom…Dad…Thank you.'_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Meanwhile, far below the depths of Neo Domino City, a new threat was on the rise as the city's Momentum began an unexpected project: Creating an army of three different types of giant robots…

To be continued.


	19. Chapter 19

And now…the final chapter of Bruno's Beginnings. Enjoy.

Yugioh 5D's: Bruno's Beginnings

Chapter 19- Invasion and Despair

Sometime later, life settled down back in Neo Domino City. And a few changes were made. For instance, Bruno formed his own team with Max and Ali: Team Delta. They entered a Riding Tag-Duel Tournament together and won (largely due to Bruno's many Synchros).

Speaking of Synchro monsters, a news report was recently given that both frustrated and alarmed duelists and citizens. This report came from an interview with a scientist who discovered a major problem. The scientist (a man with gold eyes, long spiky blond hair with a ring of purple on the front, and a red mark around his right eye) had said this:

"This was not discovered until just now, but apparently Synchro Summing causes the Momentum to rotate faster than it normally would. In other words, the more Synchro Summons are made, the faster the Momentum rotates. If unchecked, this accelerated rotation could cause a huge disaster of global proportions. Therefore, I strongly recommend that until we have found a solution to this, all Synchro Summing is forbidden in all duels."

Max and Ali were out riding when they saw the report, and it distressed them. "Aw man! Banning Synchro Summing? That's bullcrap!" Max shouted in frustration. "I know; it was Synchro Summing that helped Bruno save us from Diego's insane scheme." Ali then gasped. "Bruno! We've got to tell him! I know this is going to upset him!" Just then, a big shadow covered the city…and upon looking up, the pair paled with shock.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bruno, meanwhile, had just won a major riding duel that earned him a big gold trophy, and some prize money. He couldn't wait to show it to Max and Ali. As he stepped off the Delta Eagle, Bruno thought about getting something special for Ali…specifically, an engagement ring.

Yes, Bruno had been living a happy life since defeating Diego. He became the top Pro D-Wheeler he'd hoped to be and brought hope and inspiration to all those who watched him. He and Ali had become even closer, at the point where he and Ali slept in the same apartment (but of course different rooms). He had recently began thinking of asking Ali to marry him, and he thought the time was right to pop the question.

But before he could what type of ring Ali would like, his manger ran up to him looking very troubled. "Bruno, we need to talk." he said. "Can't it wait? I've got important plans later." "Listen to me, this is important!" he said urgently. Bruno sighed. "Fine. What is it?" The manager cleared his throat before giving him the bad news. "Bruno, you can't use Synchro Monsters anymore." This made Bruno nearly drop his trophy.

"WHAT? Are you joking?" he asked incredulously. The manager shook his head. "It's no joke." Bruno couldn't believe what he was hearing. "That's ridiculous! It's because of Synchro monsters that Neo Domino City is still standing!" "I know, and everyone is grateful for that…but things have changed."

Bruno tightened his grip on his trophy so much, the manager thought he might actually snap it in too. "Why? Why can't I Synchro Summon?" he finally asked. "As of right now, Synchro Summing has become outlawed! We're in a complete unstable situation where anything could happen! You can't just go selfishly playing your Synchro Monsters as you please!" But Bruno wouldn't hear of it.

"All the more reason too! Shouldn't we aim to find the correct way to use Synchro Monsters? In the past, the Legendary Duelist, Yusei Fudo, used his Synchro Monsters to great effect! Countless people got their hope from him!" he argued.

His manager looked doubtful. "Even so…" But before he could continue, a mechanic ran towards the pair looking very frightened. "Bruno! Mr. Yukawa! I've got bad news! It's terrible!" Bruno and Mr. Yukawa turned to him, looking alarmed. "What's wrong?" Yukawa asked.

"I heard the main network has started going berserk as a result of Momentum's interaction with Synchro Summoning!" Bruno and his manager could not believe this. "What?" Bruno asked in horror. "Hey! If that's true, something terrible is about to happen!" Yukawa exclaimed. Bruno was feeling numb with shock. _'First I can't use Synchro monsters, now this? How can it possibly get any worse?'_ His question was immediately answered as the mechanic paled and pointed at the sky.

"Look!" All three looked in the direction the sun was setting, and they saw numerous dark shapes approaching them rapidly. "What the hell are they?" Bruno asked. Seconds later, as they got close enough to see clearly, the dark shapes were actually numerous giant robots floating in the air.

The army was made up of three different types: A blue bird-like machine with a cannon attached on it's underbelly, a white humanoid with a sharp blade in its left hand, and a bulky orange machine with one red eye, like a Cyclops. A pair of them, a white one and an orange one, approached Bruno and his companions. They were very frightened.

"What do they want?" The mechanic questioned. As it heard them, the two machines pointed their weapons at them and prepared to fire. "Does _that _answer your question?" snapped Yukawa. "RUN!" Bruno shouted as the trio turned to flee. Before they could go beyond a few steps, the robots fired their weapons…

Not long after the assault, Bruno climbed out of the rubble. He was aching all over and his head was throbbing. "That sure was close." he said to himself. He took a quick look around. The two robots had disappeared, apparently sure they had destroyed their targets. And the whole track was demolished. Nothing was left standing…except for the Delta Eagle, which somehow managed to survive the attack.

He looked for Yukawa and the mechanic. It didn't Bruno long to find them under the huge piles of concrete…but they were dead. Bruno grimaced that two innocent died before his eyes and he could do nothing to save them. He shook. "Why…why did this happen?" he asked in a hushed voice. And then a more horrible thought occurred to him.

"Ali! Max!" Without hesitation, Bruno had put his helmet back on, mounted the Delta Eagle, and drove off to find his loved ones. But as he got outside of the stadium, a truly horrific sight awaited him and made him stop.

It was not just the duel track that got attacked; everywhere Bruno looked, all of Neo Domino City was standing in ruin. This was exactly what he prevented Diego from doing in his battle with him.

So why? Why could he stop a madman from blowing up an entire city, but not stop an army of machines from doing the same thing? This question angered Bruno as he slammed his fist on the dashboard. "I've got to find them!" Bruno shouted as he drove towards the fallen city.

As Bruno entered the city's perimeters, he got an unwelcome party waiting for him. It was one of the white robots that tried to terminate him. "Damn! That thing again!" As soon it spotted Bruno, it armed it's weapon. "No! You won't shoot me down again!" he shouted as he drove away from the robot. But the heartless machine was fast on his tail. "Come on then! Just try to hit something as fast as me!" And the chase began.

Bruno raced through the city with the robot firing shot after shot at him. He was agile enough to avoid the blasts, but he was almost caught off guard when the robot flew close enough to try to cut him down with it's blade. Bruno moved left just in time to not be cut in half. After that, Bruno sped further ahead, with the robot resuming it's blasting.

He tried cutting corners at sharp turns and going through thin alleyways. He even tried to go through a shopping mall (which was barely holding itself up). Once out on the other side, Bruno thought he lost the tin can. But he screamed as it reappeared above him, swinging it's blade at him again. Bruno dodged it, but the blade did scratch the Delta Eagle. This really pissed him off.

"That was my mother's D-Wheel you just touched! I won't forgive you for damaging it!" Bruno realized that this machine wasn't going to stop until it killed him…or if it got destroyed. Bruno came to a very hard decision: If he was going to save himself, he'll have to make a big sacrifice…

He then pulled a desperate and insane move; he stopped and quickly turned around to face the robot. "Want me, scrap-for-brains? Here I come!" He then hit the accelerator and sped towards the robot. He hated what he was about to do, but he had no other choice. When he was about to ride off a fallen block of concrete/steel, Bruno instantly jumped off and rolled away.

Next thing he saw, the Delta Eagle smashed into the killer robot, which then went down in a mass of metal and flame. _'I'm sorry Mom…'_ After his near-suicidal effort, Bruno got back up and continued his search for Max and Ali.

For over an hour, Bruno searched everywhere he went for his lover and best friend. All the while he kept hidden in the shadows incase more of those robots came around the corner. He looked through all their usual places (or what was left of them) for any trace, but he found nothing. He was starting to think he'd never find them.

As he came across a wrecked café, he saw something that made his heart stop; Max and Ali's D-Wheels lying in the middle of the road. They were badly damaged and hardly recognizable, but Bruno could easily tell they were their's. He turned to the roof-caved in café and he began clearing away what debris he could. As much as he wanted to call out their names, he couldn't risk those machines finding him again.

He combed through the sorry heap until he found a hand sticking out from another pile…a dark skinned hand of a woman. Gasping, Bruno dug out the person underneath. He hoped desperately that it wouldn't be Ali.

When he saw the woman's face, Bruno exhaled a breath of relief; it wasn't Ali. It was a much older woman. Still, he felt sorry for her undeserved death. Bruno became convinced that Ali and Max were not here, only their D-Wheels. Meaning they had to run somewhere else to hide…at least, he hoped they did.

After mourning the unknown woman's death, Bruno moved on with his search. He continued to look without any further evidence of his loved ones. As he walked, he was beginning to believe Max and Ali may not be alive. In fact, he hadn't found any survivors since the invasion took place.

Bruno had slowed his pace and, after finding no other people (not alive or familiar at least), felt despair forming within him. He had despair that he may never find out if Max and Ali were alive or not in this massive graveyard. He wanted to drop to his knees and cry…yet he kept himself going.

He then stopped at a cliff overlooking the city. "How did this happen? Synchro Summing… Was using our Synchro Monsters the wrong thing to do?" he asked out loud. "That can't be…" He then finally fell to his knees, overcome with despair. When he looked down, he saw something that made him remember the good old days.

It was a Synchro Monster, one that Bruno himself had used in the past…Scrap Dragon. He remembered the number of times he played using that card, and all the good times that came with it. He started to reach out for it, but then he remembered his manager and mechanic saying that overusing Synchro Summons may in fact be the cause of all this chaos. He then retracted his hand, leaving the card on the charred, cracked ground.

Not a second later, another robot rose up in front of Bruno…this time it was one of the one-eyed orange ones. Bruno saw it aim it's weapon directly at his face, but made no attempt to get up and run again. No, this time he had no reason to run. All the hurt he suffered, all the despair of not finding his best friend and girlfriend…he wanted it all to end.

He suffered enough of it when his parents were murdered. He did not want it to continue if his friends really did die in this madness. Hoping he would at last be reunited with everyone he loved in the afterlife, Bruno closed his eyes and embraced for the end.

But it was not the end for him…not then. He heard an energy blast being fired, but it didn't come from the robot in front of him. He suddenly shielded his eyes from the smoke and ash from the unexpected attack. The orange machine short circuited as it fell to the Earth. Once the smoke cleared, Bruno looked for who, or what, fired the shot that saved him. As he turned behind him and looked up, he experienced the greatest shock of his life.

On the edge of a fallen building, stood a red D-Wheel with a laser cannon mounted on the right-hand side. And the person riding it was someone Bruno just couldn't believe. "Y-You can't be!" he said in a stunned voice. There was no way this person could possibly be here, in this time…and yet, he was here. And he had saved him. Yusei Fudo had just saved his life.

"Yusei" then rode his D-Wheel off the edge and landed a little ways from Bruno. As he got off and walked toward him, Bruno only stared in disbelief at his savior. When Yusei stopped in front of him, he held out his hand to Bruno. Bruno looked at the hand, then back at Yusei. Overcome with emotion, he took Yusei's hand into both of his and cried.

He cried because he was both grateful and ashamed of himself. Here he was, about to give up his own life when Yusei, the man he admired for years, saved him. Yusei was the kind of person to never give up hope…and he did not give up on Bruno. Yusei had let Bruno shed his tears for a few moments before he finally spoke.

"Are you alright?" Still crying, Bruno looked up at his hero. "I've lost my D-Wheel, my parents, my closest friends… I've lost everything that was important to me. I don't know if I'll ever be alright again." he said dispiritedly. To Bruno's great surprise, Yusei smiled. "Don't give up. There's always hope." Bruno didn't respond.

"You're Bruno, right?" he asked. Bruno was stunned. "How do you know my name?" Yusei continued to smile. "There is a group of survivors in a shelter not far from here. Two of them asked me if I could find you and bring you to them." Bruno gasped, his eyes widened. "Are their names Ali and Max?" Yusei merely smiled. "Come with me…and you'll see."

Half an hour later, Yusei and Bruno (riding on Yusei's D-Wheel) arrived at the remains of an old theater. There he saw lots of people, though all of them looked like they've seen better days. "You've saved all of them?" Bruno asked. "I did." Yusei answered confidently. "I still search for anyone else when I have a chance." "Bruno!" "BRUNO!" Bruno looked around and saw them.

Ali and Max were running towards their long time friend with extremely happy faces. Bruno laughed with great joy as he met up with them and hugged them tightly. "I can't believe it! You guys are really alive!" he said while crying.

"We just knew Yusei would be able to find you!" Max said. "I never gave up on you Bruno." Ali said softly as Bruno held her. Her boyfriend nearly broke down again as she said that. "I love you." he replied. Ali smiled. "I love you too." "And I love you both." said Max. The trio laughed like they used too. Yusei smiled at seeing their reunion. And he hoped that he could help not just them, but for all people suffering from this crisis.

But little did "Yusei" or Bruno realize, much darker days lay ahead, and they would both play a role for Earth's future…

To be concluded in the Yugioh 5D's anime.

Note: Well, I'm finally done with my latest story. I hope did Bruno justice. And I hope you all enjoyed it. Good day!


End file.
